


Summer With Snape

by SeverusSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor Severus Snape, Omorashi, Past Child Abuse, bladder issues, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 82,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's finally got a summer without the Durselys, only problem is he's staying with Snape. Harry has certain issues that come to light but Snape wont care will he? They hate each other, and it's gonna stay that way right? Mentor/Guardian/Father Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already written and some of you have already read it on other platforms. But someone told me it would be awesome if I could post it here. So here it is. 
> 
> There are no pairings in this fic, and please read the tags. So you can get a general idea of what gonna be featured in this story.
> 
> Like all my stories this features omorashi. I've had non-omo lovers they loved the story despite it, so its all around good fun.Set the summer before 3rd year and the continues into the school year. 
> 
> Also its a bit rough in the begining, but it gets better as i get used to. Writing. Enjoy.

Harry sighed softly as the shifted in his seat, he hated traveling by muggle means they always took so slow. At the moment he was sitting in the backseat of a muggle automobile also known as a car and was going to his Professor's Manor. Why they couldnt floo was besides him. Why the hell did he have to spend his Dursely free summer with Snape of all people? He squirmed in his seat again, and looked out the window. He really needed to pee, and was getting borderline desperate as the minutes ticked by. Snape was sitting in the drivers seat, leaving Harry to ponder when his teacher learned to drive. He thankfully was sitting in the back, needing space to lie down, which also meant that he could hold himself if he needed to.

20 minutes rolled by and found Harry giving himself occasional squeezes to keep his liquid in. Snape was still driving along having not noticed a thing was wrong with his charge. He didnt want to embarrass himself in front of Snape of all people, giving the man more things to taunt him with, so he better speak up.

"Professor, how long until we get there?"

"We'll be there in about 6 hours Potter."

"Oh, do you think we could stop at a petrol station sir?"

"Why? Surely your not hungry, if I recall there is food in the basket on the floor."

"No sir I'm not hungry."

"Then what did you need?" Snape asked getting annoyed.

"I just wanted to..uh...stretch my legs sir." He replied hurridley, somewhere along the way his courage vanished.

"Right, have you forgotten that you are a horrible liar Potter?"

"Sorry sir"

"What did you really need?" Snape pressed.

"The loo sir," Harry finally whispered.

"I see," was all the man said.

Harry was grateful that the man had dropped the subject but his bladder was still throbbing and the man never actually said he was going to stop somewhere. Harry found himself involuntarily gasping and moaning softly in an effort to keep it all in. The last time he had used the toilet was that morning when they left Hogwarts. It was now 2:00pm and he really needed to relieve himself, or he would soon have a humilating situation on his hands.

Severus could hear the boy quite cleary behind him making noises, surely the boy didn’t have to go that bad? Of course he was putting on extra for the attention, since he was acting Severus figured he wouldn't mind waiting.

“Sir please can you pull over?” Harry finally begged, tears springing into his eyes.  
“No Potter, I’ll pull over in about an hour. You are 12 years old and not a baby so I know that you can and will hold it.”

“I really cant sir, I’m not even joking.”

“1 hour Potter, now cease this incessant talking.”

Harry now had his left hand firmly grasped in his pants, he knew his teacher was cruel but he never imagined the man would stoop this low. What part of he had to pee didn’t he get? He felt a spurt of pee leak out into his boxers before whimpering to himself, he was going to wet himself soon he just knew it. He quickly blinked away the traitorous tears that threathned to fall, and focused on his bladder. As another spurt followed, he found himself frozen in fear, he was going to wet himself in the man’s car.

Severus looked discreetly in the mirror where he could check on the boy. The child’s face was beet red and he looked like he was struggling to hold back more then just the tears in his eyes. He had thought the boy was pretending but now he was having second guesses on that.

“Potter, when was the last time you used the loo today?”

“When I woke up this morning sir,” the boy said as he sniffled.

“And you did not think to inform me of this why?"

“I didn’t think it was important sir,” he answered.

“Foolish child, of course it’s important. The next rest area isnt for another 30 minutes do you think you can hold it?” Severus asked, he was already annoyed with himself for not believing the child, and annoyed with the boy for not speaking up sooner.

Harry felt himself nodding that he could but on the inside he knew he couldn’t. He was slowly leaking and he casually looked down to see if his blue jeans had a spot. They didn’t but he knew that if he couldn’t hold on they would. Suddenly he sat rimrod in his seat, as a 2 second spurt leaked into his pants, he could feel his bum getting wet. And ingoring the tears that were now falling freely down his face he squirmed with all his might to keep it in. As he was fighting his bladder, his Professor suddenly swerved the car startling Harry. Spurt after spurt came out, and by the time he gained control the back of his pants were soaked. He could feel the pee dripping down his leg. He was wet and when he got out Snape would know what he did. What was worse was that he still had to go really badly.

“Are you alright there Potter?”

“Yes sir, what happened?” Harry asked trying to keep his voice from cracking on his tears.

“There was a dead animal in the road.”

“Oh, are we almost there sir?”

“In about 15 more minutes we should be. How are you holding up Potter?”

“I’m fine sir,” Harry stated miserably.

“Are you sure, you don’t sound fine.”

“I am sir,” Harry answered.

He rocked back in forth trying to keep the remaining pee in, for all it was worth. They had just taken the exit when all of a sudden Harry gasped loudly, startling Snape. His poor bladder just had enough of the abuse and forcibly released itself all over the man’s car. He heard the sound of his pee hitting the floor and he was sure that Snape could hear it too, but the man never said a word. 

Severus looked in the mirror at the boy who had a look of intense fear in his eyes, he could already guess what happened by the look in the boy's eyes. His face really was an open book at times. They were both at fault here, him for not thinking to take the child's needs into account and the boy for not speaking up. But he shook his head at that, the boy did speak up, he just didnt believe him. Shaking his head at his stupidity this was exactly the kind of thing his father had done to him as a kid, and he knew how the boy felt. 

It was warm and flowing out of him like someone had turned on the tap and left it on. He tried to stop it but he had no more control over his body, and he sagged in relief. As he finished he found he couldn’t say anything if he tried, he only hoped the man wouldn’t tease him for this. They pulled into the petrol station and parked.

“I don’t need it anymore sir,” Harry finally whispered his throat thick with tears.

“I realize that Mr. Potter, but I figured you wanted to clean up.” Snape replied gently.

“Yes sir, I don’t want to go in there and have them see me like this.”  
“Mr Potter I am a wizard am I not?” Snape asked sarcastically.  
“Yes sir”  
“I will spell you clean, stand by the car please.”  
Harry slowly got out the car, his trousers were now a very dark blue and when he stood up his pee from the trousors ran into his shoes, it was a horrible squishy feeling. The seat in the man’s car was soaked and the floor looked like someone had wasted a liter of water in it, but the smell gave it away that it wasn’t just water. He felt the rush of warmeth from the spell as it cleaned him. He made no eye contact with his teacher, he kept his face low to the ground and scrubbed his face with the back of his hand. He was 12 as the man had pointed out, and 12 year olds do not have accidents. He got back into the car when the man finished and layed down on the back seat tears once again springing into his eyes. Covering his head with his blanket Harry softly cried himself into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sighed quietly to himself, glad that the boy had nodded off. He wasn’t deaf and he had heard the boy cry himself to sleep. Shame coursed through his body, he really did think the child was joking. He hoped Potter didn’t take to heart what he said about being 12 and able to hold it. He couldn’t believe how harsh he was with the child and all just because he naturally needed to use the loo.

All he needed to add was wife and child abuser to the list and he could be his father. No what was he saying he would never hit a woman or a child for that matter. He drove along the road silently contemplating whether or not to apologize to the boy. They had only 5 more hours until they reached his Manor but at the same time, he didn’t feel up to driving anymore. He was too tired and he didn’t want to risk getting into a crash. 

He pulled into a hotel, and quickly ordered 1 room with double beds. As much as he would like to have his privacy he knew already what types of trouble Potter could get into is he was left alone. Oh well he would only have to endure it for the night and by tomorrow they would be at their destination.

 

He looked in the backseat where the boy was still sleepy peacefully, and he found himself reluctant to wake him up. In the end he just decided that he didn’t want to have to look at those bright green eyes, that reminded him so much of his Lily. He picked the boy up amazed at how little he seemed to weigh before carrying him to their hotel room. He magically changed his clothes to pajamas before tucking the boy in. Shaking his head at that he walked into the loo to take a shower.

Harry was dreaming about a waterfall, it was random and he had no idea where he was. The only thing he was aware of was the fact that he really needed to pee. He squirmed in an effort to hold it and, and just when he thought he would explode he woke up.

“What the heck?” He woke up in semi darkness, judging by the outside he assumed it was early evening. Were they already at the Manor?

 

He glanced around and realized that he was in a hotel room, but where was Snape? He couldn’t think about where his teacher was for long when his reason for waking up made itself known. His bladder pulsed and he instantly grabbed himself, why did he already have to go so bad? He quickly walked over to the door that he was sure led to a bathroom and tried to the handle but it was locked. 

He pressed his ear to the door and heard the shower, well he’d found Snape. He bounced up and down, trying to hold it in, but he didn’t know how long his teacher was going to be. He had already wet himself once today, and he wasn’t trying to do it again, so this time he would speak up sooner. He knocked on the door with his free hand, already bending at the waist from his desperation.

“Yes?” Snape called irritated that his shower was being interuppted.  
“Sir, how long are you going to be in there?” Harry asked politely trying not to moan in agony..  
“I just got in about 5 minutes ago, don’t worry Potter I will save enough hot water for you.” Severus replied sarcastically, he had hoped the boy would sleep the whole night, but since when does his wishes get granted?

Harry shook his head, he didn’t care about the damn shower he wanted the toilet. He walked over to the bed and turned on the telly hoping that it would distract him. He lasted all of 6 minutes before he was standing back in front of the toilet door.

“Sir how long did you say you were going to be?” Harry asked unable to keep still for even a second. He was pacing back and forth hand firmly pressed between his legs.  
“I didn’t Potter, I will be out soon. What is so important that you can’t seem to wa…” Severus trailed off as he realized what most likely was the matter. He quickly stepped out the shower and with his towel around his waist opened the door a crack to look at the child. It was just as he suspected, the boy had to pee. Desperation was clear on his face and it made him look a lot younger then 12. Already knowing what the answer was he asked the child what was wrong.

“Potter, do you need the loo?”

Harry nodded miserably, was the man going to tease him again? He gasped as a spurt almost trickled out. He could feel it trying to leak out from his tight grip on himself, and he squirmed relentlessy.

Severus sighed before fully opening the door and grabbing the child. He steered the boy by the shoulder until he was facing the toilet. Before he could even fully exit the loo, the child was already in the process of using the toilet, his audible sigh of relief punctured the silence. He shook his head, the boy really needed to learn not to wait until the very last minute to go.


	3. Chapter 3

While Harry was washing his hands, he looked in the mirror to find he was in a pair of pajamas he had never seen before. Speaking of which how did he get from the car to the bed? Did Snape carry him? He shook his head in confusion before opening the door and walking back into the room. Keeping his head low and his eyes on the floor he quickly got back into bed. He heard his teacher return to the bathroom, and then the shower was on. He was asleep before his Professor left the loo. 

The next morning found Harry waking up really early and dashing to the loo to take care of his morning duties. When he walked back into the room his teacher was still asleep. Walking over to the man’s beside he stared at the man who had made his life hell for the past 2 years. Acting on impulse he stretched his finger towards the man’s nose intending to poke it to see if it would make a sound. He knew it was childish but he couldn’t help it. As he was mere inches away from touching Snape’s nose, the man spoke.

“Don’t even think about it Potter,” he said eyes still closed.

Harry said nothing, trying to figure out how the man knew what he was doing. Oh well since he didn’t know what to do, he returned to his bed and turned on the telly. 1 hour later they were on the road and back into the car, only this time Snape made him ride up front. Harry didn’t mind, the view was better in the front anyway. He ate some food from the basket and drank a little juice being careful not to drink too much. 

Even though he was still thirsty he did not want to end up like yesterday so he was content to remain parched. That is until Snape realized that he was going to dehydrate himself if he kept that up, and unless he wanted to get sick in the summer he would do well do drink a little more water at least. Harry fell asleep 25 minutes after he had eaten, and woke up to Snape pulling off the roadway. He felt a twinge in his bladder but it was manageable, still he wanted to know where they were.

“Are we nearly there sir?”  
“Just about, we’ll be there in about 1 hour. Did you need me to stop somewhere?”

Harry blushed, and looked out the window to hide it. He only had an hour until they arrived at Snape’s Manor, and he didn’t want to get the man annoyed with him by saying yes. He would feel comfortable stopping but it wasn’t bad.

“No sir, I’m fine.”

Severus didn’t say anything he just quickly glanced to the child next to him. The boy wasn’t fidgeting or squirming in his seat so he took it as a good sign. The rest of the drive to the Manor was quiet as the boy silently stared out the window. When they had finally arrived Severus got their things from the trunk of the car before leading the child into the house.

“Wait here while I go do a sweep of the house.”  
“What are you looking for sir?”  
“Nothing, I just want to make sure all the wards are intact and that no dangerous artifacts are lying about. We both know what kind of trouble you can get in when tempted.”  
“Oh,” Harry murmured.

While Snape went upstairs Harry gave himself a small self tour around the house. He didn’t open any doors because he wasn’t trying to get into any trouble his first day there. Not that he was trying to get into trouble, for once he was practicing caution. Entering the kitchen he grabbed the food that was in the basket and put it in the fridge. He walked back to the sitting room to find that Snape was still not back yet. Harry shuffled his feet, and shifted his weight from left to right. Now that he was standing up gravity decided it wanted to touch his bladder. He found himself looking intently at the staircase hoping the man would magically reappear.

“Professor, where are you?” Harry called up the stairs.

But if he was expecting an answer he was disappointed, for no one replied. He tried to sit down on the couch and found himself squirming even more to keep it in. Where the hell was Snape? Harry sighed angrily, he really had to pee and the man was nowhere to be found. As his bladder jolted he bolted upright from the sofa, he had already defiled the man’s car, and he had no intention of ruining his sofa, even if magic could repair it. Since no one was around to see, he ignored his pride and grabbed himself tightly between the legs. His left leg jiggled uncontrollably and the more he thought about it, the more he felt he had to go

“Oh,” he gasped as he leaked a few drops into his boxers.

He needed the toilet, maybe he could search for one. Snape couldn’t get angry with him for looking for one, could he? He lifted his right leg and then the other, but nothing seemed to be helping his current predicament. He crouched down on the ground which turned out to be a mistake because his bladder released a spurt that left a small circle of wetness near his crotch. He quickly stood back up, willing the stupid tears that were shining bright in his eyes, not to fall. He figured he could try to call Snape again, hopefully this time he would answer.

“Professor, please where are you?” He moaned out.  
“Here Potter what did you need?”  
“Uh... I was just wondering, what I’m supposed to be doing is all sir.” Harry lied; he was embarrassed to tell his teacher of his need, with good reason too.

Severus raised one eyebrow as he looked at the child, who he knew was indeed lying to him. What was going on? Did the boy break something? He wouldn’t put it past Potter to destroy his things.

“Did you break something Potter?” He asked cautiously.  
“No sir, I haven’t touched a thing, except to put the food away.”  
“Good keep it that way, now go sit quietly and I’ll come get you when I’m done.”  
“How long is that going to take sir?” Harry pestered he wasn’t sure he could hold on that long.  
“Why do you want to know Potter? Is there something more pressing that you need to take care of?” Severus asked as he sneered.  
“No…I mean…yes…uh…never mind sir,” Harry stammered out. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just admit his need and be done with it?  
“Once again Potter, you are a terrible liar. Would you like to try the truth now?”  
“Which door leads to the loo sir?” Harry whispered softly, half hoping that his teacher didn’t hear him, but when it seemed he didn’t hear he was distraught. Now he had to repeat what he said louder the next time.  
“I didn’t hear you Potter, speak up.”  
“It’s not important sir, sorry for bothering you,” Harry answered politely as he walked into the kitchen to get away from his Professor’s gaze.

He contemplated going outside in the backyard but since the Manor had wards it would alert Snape to what he was doing. For the next 25 minutes Harry did all he could to hold it, and by the time his teacher came down he was frantic with desperation.

Severus entered to the kitchen to find that the child was working himself into a state. He had his legs crossed so tight Sev was afraid that he would hurt himself. The way the boys limbs were wrapped up around him reminded him of a pretzel. Harry’s face was flaming but he couldn’t tell if it was from exhaustion or embarrassment or both. What are the odds that he gets stuck with the 12 year old who seems to be afraid to ask for the loo. Before he could say anything about what he was seeing in front of him the child spoke, or at least that what he seemed to be trying to do. In reality it came out as a bunch of garbled words that he had to strain to understand. But he guessed exactly what the boy was trying to say.

“I...need…loo Professor,” Harry stated when he saw the man in the doorway.  
“Fairly bad if I’m not mistaken child. Mr. Potter, why do you wait until the last minute to inform me of your need?”

Harry shook his head vehemently; he didn’t have time for this. Didn’t Snape understand that he was 1 step away from watering the kitchen floor?

“Emergency sir, please where is it?” Harry moaned out, his motions becoming more and more anxious as he waited for an answer.

Severus didn’t really want to deal with a crying Potter again, he didn’t like the way his heart thumped painfully when he had seen those green eyes full of tears. He turned and addressed the boy who seemed to be doing all he could to hold on.

“Go past the stair, the 2nd door on the left is the toilet.”

Harry nodded that he understood the directions but he didn’t move. He knew the minute he moved his legs he was going to wet. What was he supposed to do now?

“What the hell are you waiting for Potter; I thought you urgently needed the toilet?”  
“I do sir,” Harry answered back, voice full of agony.  
“Then why haven’t you moved then?”  
“Because I can’t sir,” Harry answer eyes down cast again.  
“What do you mean you can’t Potter?”  
“I can’t move my legs sir,” Harry answered and was now blushing a red so deep Severus feared he might choke.

Severus sighed audibly before slowly walking over to the boy and picking him up. He heard the boy gasp, he hoped it was from shock and not lost of bladder. He would really hate to get pee on him when he was trying to do a good thing.

“Potter, if you pee on me you will be in detention for the first month we get back to school.”  
“I won’t sir,” Harry answered.

Severus walked quickly down the hall and into the toilet where he promptly deposited the boy in front of the bowl. He was starting to walk away when he heard the boy whimper, what was the blasted boy waiting for?

“Potter, you little imbecile what are you waiting for? Are you trying to have an accident?”  
“No sir, I just can’t unbuckle my trousers is all.”  
“Merlin please give me strength,” Severus whispered before helping the boy with his buckle.  
“I…thank you sir,” Harry whispered blushing before the only sound was his liquid forcibly hitting the water.  
“Couldn’t you have waited until I left the room Potter?” He said to himself not really expecting an answer before exiting the toilet.

As he waited for the boy to finish, he knew that they would need to go over some rule. Not just rules of the house, but rules regarding Potter and his toilet duties. He had to learn not to wait until the last minute. Speaking of which why did he do that in the first place?


	4. Chapter 4

out, or when he could sneak away. How did he know that his Professor wouldn’t do the same thing they did? He breathed deeply trying to calm himself, it would do no good to hyperventilate and give the man another thing to question. Harry finally opened and the door and then flinched back strongly. Snape was standing with his fist up ready to pound it into Harry’s face who replaced the door.

“Hi sir,” Harry whispered edging himself away and around the man’s fist.

He didn’t like the way Snape narrowed his eyes at his behavior. It wasn’t his fault he just didn’t want to get hit, it was a reflex to get out of the way.  
“Come Potter, we need to have a talk.”  
“About what sir?” Harry asked hoping his instincts were wrong.  
“About the rules of my house, and your current behavior.”  
“My current behavior? But I haven’t done anything wrong yet sir.”  
“You say yet Mr. Potter, were you planning on getting into trouble this summer?”  
“No sir, I was just saying…” Harry trailed off knowing it was pointless to continue. He sat on the chair opposite the couch, and waited for Snape to begin.  
“That’s not what I was talking about Mr. Potter; I was referring to your inability to tell someone when you need the loo. Tell me Mr. Potter, are you 12 or 6?”

Harry blushed, yup he was right and he didn’t want to talk about this, not now not ever.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to and I won’t do it again.” Harry replied in the tone that always worked with his Uncle Vernon.  
“That’s not what I asked you did I? Answer the question Potter,” Severus answered annoyance in his voice.  
“I’m 12 years old sir,” Harry said deliberately not replying to the first question.  
“Prove it then, answer the other question.”  
“What was the question sir?” Harry asked stalling for time.  
“Potter…” Snape trailed off as he glared at the child across from him.  
“I didn’t want to bother you sir,” Harry stated dejectedly.  
“Explain what you mean.”  
“Well since I’m going to be spending the entire summer with you, I didn’t want to do something to annoy you because then you would make my life hell this summer.”  
“Language Potter, you think I would get upset with you needing the loo?”  
“Yes sir, I didn’t want to be a nuisance.”  
“That’s the stupid thing I have ever heard you say Potter. Using the loo is natural even I use it, and I would never deny a child that right.”  
“Yes sir,” Harry replied evenly. He didn’t believe the man one but he wanted this conversation over as soon as possible. His stomach was churning from all the anxiety and he didn’t like the feeling one bit.  
“You are to ask me if you don’t know where the loo is. If we are eating and you need to go just ask to be excused and you can go. If we end up going somewhere, I would rather you let me know when you need the loo instead of waiting until the very last second. Is there anything else that I should know?”  
No sir,” Harry answered head down in embarrassment, that was easier said then done. Everyone knows old habits die hard.  
“Good”

Harry smiled that this talk was finally over or so he thought.  
“You didn’t give me the whole answer, why don’t you tell anyone when you have to go. The truth this time Potter, don’t bother lying I can tell the difference.”  
“I don’t have an answer to that sir, I’m sorry.”  
“That’s fine; just try to break this habit of waiting until the last minute.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Now come on, let me show you around the house, and your room.”

After the tour of the house when Snape left him alone in his room, Harry laid down on the bed and smiled widely, finally a room he could call his even if it was only for the summer. He unpacked his clothes and picked out a book from the bookshelf. He got so engrossed in the book that he didnt look up again until he heard Snape calling him down for dinner. He quickly washed and headed downstairs. Dinner was a quiet affair, it was odd he knew that his teacher ate of course having seen him in the Great Hall during meals, but eating with the man just seemed so personal. As he was finishing his dessert Snape finally spoke the first words since calling him to dinner.

“You are to be in bed at 9:30pm tonight, and before you protest I haven’t decided on your set bedtime. At the moment I would like to get some sleep without worrying about you being up, when I’m not.”  
“Oh yes sir,” Harry knew better then to protest, it didn’t work at school and he knew it wouldn’t work here either.

He headed to the loo to take a shower, and got into his pajamas. He returned to his book on the bed, and was nearly at the end when Snape came in to tell him goodnight. This was very weird; the only thing missing was him getting tucked in. He shook his head at that absurd thought as if Snape would do that for him. Harry smiled as he dug deeper into his cozy blankets, just when he was nearly asleep his he felt a twinge in his bladder. He ignored it, many times he had to go while locked in his room and he lasted the whole night with no problem. Besides he was way too comfortable to even think about moving, so he just rolled over on his side and let sleep overtake him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this story is a legit novel. Its 100 chapters + hower many oneshots I add to it

*Dream Sequence*

Harry was walking through a forest, he had no clue where he was or where he was headed. The only clue he had was to follow the river, he had read somewhere that when your lost you can always find your way home by the river. He was really relaxed; he had never felt such peace and a part of him didn’t want to leave. The other part of him was making itself known the longer he ignored it. While the water was leading him in the right direction, it was also doing things to his bladder. Since he was in the forest his didn’t have any problems with peeing on a tree, after all he was a boy.

Not wanting to risk wetting his pants here when he didn’t have to, and since he didn’t have to worry about asking anyone he headed for the nearest tree. When he got to it he struggled to unbuckle his belt and trousers, and he freed himself. He sighed in relief as he let go, it was pouring out of him and he didn’t even know he had to go that bad. As he was peeing he felt his trousers getting warm, and he looked down to see if he had accidently sprayed his self but he was dry. He ignored the feeling in favor to finish peeing, but it seemed like he would never stop.

Harry awoke with a gasp; he could feel the wetness soaking through his pajama pants as he continued peeing. He tried to grab himself to stop but he was too far gone, and all he ended up was soaking his hands with pee. He couldn’t believe he had wet the bed, and at Snape’s house no less. What if the man found out, what would he do to him? He tried not to cry, but the tears ignored him and it was all he could do to keep the whimpers at bay. What was he going to do now? He finally finished and by that moment, the bed covers, the mattress and he himself were completely drenched in pee. He tried to stifle a sob but he couldn’t hold it in, he was 12 for Merlin’s sake, and 12 year olds did not wet the bed.

He slowly got out of bed he did not like the way his pants were sticking to him, not to mention the pee was getting cold, and itchy. Trying to quiet his cries, he tore off the covers wondering if the man had a house elf. Not really thinking it would work Harry softly whispered to the air;

“House elf?”

He jumped when a house elf appeared out of the blue in his room, he didn’t actually think it would work. But now that it had he wasn’t about to spend any longer in his wet clothes then he had too.

“Young Master Harry called Tigger, hows may I helps you?”  
“Hi Tigger, I wet my bed, do you think you could help me?” Harry asked red-faced with tears still running down.  
“Of course Young Master, Tigger wills be right back with yous clean sheets, and clothes.” Yous should go take a shower while Tigger cleans this mess up.”  
“Ok, I will and thank you Tigger,” Harry replied a tiny smile gracing his face.  
“It’s Tigger pleasure Young Master,” He replied before popping out of the room.

Harry grabbed his stuff he couldn’t believe his luck, he only hoped that the shower wouldn’t wake Snape up. He glanced at the clock, it was 3:00am and Merlin knew he couldn’t explain what happen without making more of a fool of his self to the man. He was actually kind of happy for a moment, glad that he wasn’t about to get caught. He stuck his head out the door, and when he saw that it was clear he sprinted to the toilet. He turned the handle but it was locked, why was it locked?

“Potter, I’m in here go use the other one.”

Harry stared wide eyed for about 3 seconds before sprinting to the next loo. He quickly threw off his clothes and got into the shower. Taking his specialty showers like he was back at the Durselys he was clean and washed in the next 5 minutes. When he got out the shower, he saw that his wet clothes were gone and replaced with new clean pajamas. They were warm when he put them on and he walked back to his room, hoping that he wouldn’t run into Snape. He didn’t and Harry got back into the bed, and laid down. A part of him was still tired but another part was afraid of falling asleep because he could wet again. He soon nodded off an hour later, and when Snape came into the room to wake him up for breakfast he was happy to note that his bed was dry. In the morning hours it was easier for him to pretend that nothing happened.

“Did you sleep well last night Mr. Potter?”  
“Yes sir I did, did you sir?”  
“I slept well.”  
“Good to know sir,” Harry replied before turning back to his food.  
“What are your plans today?”  
“I don’t know, I was hoping I could fly my broom in the yard. If that’s ok I mean?”  
“You can, just make sure you pay attention to the boundary line for the wards. Ignoring them will send you with a nasty warning shock, so you should be careful.”  
“Oh ok, and yes sir I will.”

After breakfast Harry worked a little on his homework, he didn’t want the man to ban him from flying and he knew he would if he didn’t do his work. By the time lunch came around Harry had yet to fly, but on the bright side he had finished both his History of Magic essay, and Charms essay. Tomorrow he would work on the other assignments but as of right now he was finished with work. He headed down to the kitchen for lunch, and enjoyed the puzzle look the man had when he emerged from up the stairs instead of outside.

“I thought you were going to be flying today?”  
“I am, but I just wanted to start my summer homework. That way once it’s done I can have more free time.”  
“Hmm...is there a reason you don’t think like this while we are in school?” Severus asked, he would never admit it to the child but he was indeed impressed.  
“Well school is different sir,” Harry replied before taking a bit out of his sandwich.  
“Which assignments did you finish?”  
“Charms and History of Magic sir,” Harry answered.  
“Good, at this rate you can be done by the time the week is over.”  
“I hope so sir,”  
“What were your plans after lunch?”  
“I was going to go flying, I mean if that’s still ok?” Harry asked through his fringe.  
“My answer is the same just pay attention to the wards like I said.”  
“Yes sir,”

Harry finished his food and excused himself to his room where he got his broom and headed outside in the back yard. He wished he had a snitch to play with, but once he was in the air it didn’t matter anymore, he was free. When Snape called him for dinner, he had this enormous smile on his face and he was sure that nobody would be able to destroy. He was right, not even Snape’s sneers made him unhappy, and he went to bed that night feeling good.

Harry was walking through the forest again, and following the river like before, only this time he knew that he should not pee here. Not if he wanted to wake up in a wet bed, and he didn’t. The urge got stronger every passing minute and finally remembering something he had seen on the telly, he pinched himself.

He woke up rubbing the sore part of the arm, maybe he shouldn’t have pinched so hard. The clock read 1:30am this time, oh well he got out of bed and headed to the toilet, he opened the door and walked in. As he was heading to the toilet, he suddenly felt wetness spread all down his legs and he looked at the floor in shock, he was wetting himself in the loo. How could this have happened? 

What was going on with his body? He didn’t want to call Tigger again, he was embarrassed enough besides he was in the bathroom, and it was so much easier to clean up. Trying to stop the flow of tears, he angrily swiped at his eyes; he was tired of crying too. He reached down to look into the cabinet to check to see if Snape had any cleaning supplies, he saw a bleach cleaner and he looked around for a sponge there wasn’t one. He had contemplated using his own towel, but then he remembered it was in the other loo, and not the one he was currently in.

He stepped across the tiles to grab the toilet roll and slipped on the foot of his pants causing the bottle of cleaner to fall, and him to knock into the wall. He instantly froze, he knew he was loud he only hoped Snape didn’t wake up from his noise. He strained his ears for anything but found no disturbance that his Professor was up. Reaching for the bottle on the floor, he quickly grabbed some tissue and was about to start mopping it all up when he heard a knock on the door. He stilled instantly and tried to sound as normal as possible, which wasn’t all that great considering he was still crying.

“Potter what is going on in there?”  
“Nothing sir, I’m just using the loo.”  
“What part of the loo are you using to make that much noise?”  
“Just the toilet sir,” Harry replied trying to casually mop up the pee. Trying to be careful proved pointless because he knocked over the bottle again.  
“That doesn’t sound like your using the toilet Potter, again what are you doing?”  
“Nothing sir,” Harry replied frantically hoping the man would take his word for it.  
“That doesn’t sound like nothing, I’m coming in Potter.” Severus replied turning the handle.  
“No Professor don’t, please don’t come…” Harry trailed off in horror as he teacher stood with his arms crossed in the doorway.  
“Potter it is the middle of the night, what do you think your do…” Severus broke off the rest of his sentence when he took a good look at the child in front of him.

The floor beneath the boy was wet, and had it not been for the color he would have assumed it was water. But he knew it wasn’t even without the smell giving it away because the boy’s pants were also wet in the liquid. He sighed quietly to himself, just his luck he had to come see what the brat was doing. The boy had his head down but hearing the sniffles come from that direction he had no doubt that the boy was crying.

“What happened in here Potter?” Severus asked before pulling out his wand to banish away the mess.  
“I don’t know sir,” Harry stated unhappily.  
“I think you do, just tell me what happened so we can get you cleaned up and back to bed.”  
“I woke up because I needed the loo so I walked to the toilet. But when I was almost there it just came out, I don’t know why it did. I’m really, really, sorry sir,” Harry finished gasping on his sobs.  
“It was an accident Potter, and it’s not your fault,” Severus murmured tiredly. He was so not in the mood to deal with a crying child, not this late in the night.

Severus waved his wand towards the boy who tensed and then relaxed when he realized that all it did was clean him up and add a freshening charm. Putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder he led him back to his room. He put the boy to bed and tucked him in, ignoring the quiet cries of the child. Conjuring up a towel he wiped the tear streaked cheeks of the boy and gently brushed the messy hair back from his forehead. What the heck was he doing? Shaking his head and blaming it on being deprived of sleep, he turned off the light and went back to his room.

Harry laid there in the darkness wondering if that was really Snape, or was it an imposter. If it was really his Professor, then why was he being so nice to him? He actually tucked him in, and wiped his tears away almost like what a dad would do. He even played with his hair; Harry only hoped that maybe Snape would get a chance to do it again. He enjoyed pretending to be someone else’s child. Snape took care of him when he had an accident just like a real parent would do, would his Professor only care then, or does he really and truly care for Harry?


	6. Chapter 6

For the next 2 weeks Harry wet his bed every night, it got to the point where he didn’t even need to call Tigger, the house elf already knew to come. It was tiring and he was passed humiliation but he wouldn’t tell Snape. What would that solve? Every morning was a struggle to get up, because after he woke up and changed the bed and sheets and clothes, he never could go back to sleep. 

He was always afraid that he might wet himself again, and when Snape came to wake him up the man would find out. Harry was a walking zombie and he hoped the man hadn’t noticed. He slowly trudged downstairs to the kitchen where he was trying to prevent himself from falling asleep face first in his eggs. He was so tired and could barely think straight that when Tigger came out to give Snape his coffee he spoke to him.

“Good morning Tigger,” Harry tiredly said.

“Hello young master Harry,” Tigger replied.

“Potter, how do you know my house elf?”

“Tigger my friend, he helps me sir,” Harry answered nodding off.

“How does he help you? Potter be careful before you knock over your plate.”

“Sorry sir, may I be excused?”

“No, you have barely touched your food. Finish your plate like usual and then you can leave.”

“Yes sir” 

Severus watched the boy struggle to stay away and finish his food to no avail. When he looked up from his paper, he saw that Potter had fallen asleep face first in his food. What was wrong with the child? Was he sick? Was he not getting enough sleep? He didn’t know what was going on with the child, but he figured Tigger might know.

“Tigger, do you know why Mr. Potter is so tired?”

“Yes sir, he’s waking up every night.”

“He’s having nightmares?”

“No sir, he’s having…” Tigger trailed off. He knew that young master Harry didn’t want his Professor to know, but he was also Tigger’s master.

“Tigger, what is it? If it’s something important I have to know, so I can help him.”

“Tigger cannot say, young master made me promise not to tell you. But it’s nothing bad, he’s just very embarrassed to tell you.”

Severus pondered what that could be for a second before he dismissed the house elf. Albus wanted him and Potter to get along this upcoming year, and had suggested that he take the boy some place to have fun. Severus didn’t have a problem with that, after all in the past 2 weeks the boy hadn’t got into any trouble, not to mention he was stuck in a house with only his Potions Professor.

As loathe as he was to admit it the child deserved a break. Feeling a strange feeling in his chest as the thought of spending time with the child, he passed it off as indigestion before telling Tigger to pack a lunch and, and put it in the car. He then went to Potter’s room and attempted to pack his clothes.

Attempted was the key word, because everything in the boy’s trunk was rags, how hadnt he noticed this in the past few weeks? Scrunching his face in disgust he just decided to buy the child some new clothes on the way. He packed the boy’s photo album just in case, knowing how sentimental children could be, before he went and got his own things. 

He headed back downstairs where Potter was still asleep, only Tigger had removed his plate from his face. He picked the boy up, shaking his head at the child’s weight, before walking out to the car. Laying the boy across the backseat, he buckled him in and got into the drivers seat before he headed down the highway. Every once in a while he would glance in the rearview mirror to check on the boy.

Harry woke up slowly, he felt so rested, and for once he was dry. He smiled softly to himself before he realized he was moving. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was once again back into the car. Where were they going? And more importantly how long until they arrived there? Harry happened to look up at the same time Snape glanced in the mirror, and quickly turned away to avoid all eye contact with the man.

Severus knew that when the boy woke up he would need the loo, nearly everyone did. He saw that an exit was a 2 miles away and he planned on stopping there, so no accidents could occur. 

“Where are we going sir?”

“Oh we will be spending the week at a hotel where you can experience firsthand the muggle entertainment experience.”

“Oh, like what kind of things,” Harry asked ignoring the dread in his stomach that he would probably end up sharing a room with his teacher. How was he supposed to hide his bedwetting then?

“Amusement Parks, football games, camping trips, I havent fully decided yet. Was there anyplace that you were interested in?”

“No sir, anything is fine with me.”

“Good to know Potter, we will be stopping in a little bit, so put your shoes on.”

“Yes sir, how long is a little bit?”

“About 10 minutes, or is that a problem?” Severus asked resisting the urger to sneer.

“No sir, that’s fine, thank you,” Harry replied gratefully.

When they pulled off the roadway Harry although confused, said nothing. Since when did Snape actually listen to him? They stopped at a petrol station where Harry went in and used the loo before they took off again. He found the quietness of the car not uncomfortable like one with think being in the car with his most hated Professor. Ron would never believe him if he told him that there was just something calming about the man’s presence. He always felt so protected when he was near the man, he relished in that feeling. 

Harry didn’t know when they were stopping at their destination and since he had no pressing needs he was content enough to stay silent. He ate a bit of food from the basket, forgoing the drink knowing that he would probably be going to sleep again. Laying down on the seat once again, he fell asleep to the soft humming from the man in the driver’s seat and the wind through his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry awoke to a gently rocking motion and he slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. He eyes widen in shock, but apart from that he had yet to move, he was in his Professor’s arms. Why was the man carrying him? Oh well, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and he closed his eyes and pretended that he was still sleeping. When they arrived to their room, the man gently laid him on the bed before he felt a sensation and he was now in pajamas. Letting the man tuck him in, he softly sighed contently as the man carded his fingers through his hair.

“Sleep well child,” the man whispered before walking away and shutting the door.

Harry sighed again, wanting to savor the moment a little bit longer. But he knew he had to get up soon, if he accidently fell asleep before he had a chance to use the loo again, anything could happen. This week he was going to take extra precautions so the man wouldn’t suspect a thing. He wondered if it would be possible to call Tigger from here, but then dismissed that idea. 

A house elf’s pop would definitely wake the man up, and he did not want that, guess he was on his own. He got up and stood in front of the door to the toilet, but he didn’t knock this time. He didn’t really want to disturb the man but it wasn’t like he could wait the entire time, knowing his luck he would fall asleep the minute the man exited the loo. He sighed again, what was he going to do?

“Do you need to use the loo Potter?”

Harry startled badly and would have fell head first into the door if a hand hadn’t caught him. He turned around, what the hell was the man doing behind him? Wasn’t he supposed to be in the shower? Harry said nothing; he knew the confusion was plain on his face for the world to see, with great effort he managed to pull his expression to that of boredom. The man’s eyes narrowed, apparently he saw straight through that.

“Is it locked Potter, why are you waiting out here?”

“You weren’t in the room, so I thought that you were in the loo. I didn’t want to disturb you like last time, so I was going to wait.”

“That was completely unnecessary you foolish child, for we both know what happens when you have to wait for the loo.”

Harry blushed and ducked his head in shame, and once again he was reminded why his Professor could never know about his nighttime habits. He would only make fun of him; he was just like the Durselys in a way, a bully.

Severus saw the boys head fall, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Merlin save me from overly sensitive children, he thought. He did not mean anything by his comment but the boy’s reaction shown otherwise.

 

“Potter, I did not say that to be mean, I was simply stating a fact child; do you still need the loo?”  
Harry didn’t answer he didn’t think he could talk without his voice cracking. He knew exactly what the Professor meant, and he wouldn’t forget it. He stiffly nodded his head making sure his eyes stayed low to the ground, before turning around and quickly walking into the loo. He took a chance look into the mirror, his face was red and his eyes were shining brightly from unshed tears.

His Professor called him foolish, basically calling him stupid, unlike in school this time Harry was sure he meant it. On the bright side it at least was an upgrade from what the Durselys called him which was freak. He turned on the shower and stepped in, standing under the hot water he didn’t try to stop the tears that fell, he needed this.

He scrubbed his face making sure the tear tracks were gone and then washed quickly before getting out of the shower. Getting back dressed he tried to push the feelings of being unwanted and unloved back into his mind. His teacher was only tolerating him this summer because of the Headmaster. He would do well not to forget that, this was still the man who made his life hell for the past 2 years he’d been at school.

Harry opened the door eyes still down cast which led to him smacking directly into something. His first thought was that he had bumped into a wall, but he saw a pair of black shoes in his line of sight and he knew it was his Professor.

“I’m sorry sir,” Harry whispered.  
“It’s alright Mr. Potter; you do know you would see a lot better if you looked up from the ground right?” Severus stated a small smile gracing his face.

“Yes sir, may I go to bed now?” Harry asked quietly

Severus nodded to the child, but he couldn’t help feeling like he had missed something. What was wrong with the boy now? Before he could stop himself he found the words leaving him mouth without a second thought.

“Potter are you ok child?”

“I’m fine sir, just tired is all.”

“Why don’t I believe you Potter? Tell me what’s wrong,”

“Nothing sir, I just forgotten my place is all.” Harry stated before walking over to a bed and getting under the covers.

Severus didn’t know what to make of that statement, what did he mean by ’his place’? Shaking his head, and promising to think on it later he headed to the loo to take his own shower. When he stepped out of the toilet he was pleased to note that the boy was asleep. Taking out some of his notes he set on making a syllabus for next semester for his classes. About 12:00am he finally put them away and went to sleep.

Harry woke up with a silent sob, he knew he couldn’t stop the flow but that didn’t mean he didn’t try. What was he going to do now? He looked at the clock; it was 2:00am like he knew it would be, how was this going to work? He could pretend that nothing happened and go back to sleep, but that wouldn’t work. 

He hated the feeling of being in the cold waste, not to mention it made him itch. He looked over at the man in the bed across from him, thankfully that he wasn’t awake to witness this event. The man had already insulted his intelligence once on this trip already, not to mention that first night by practically calling him a baby. What would he say now if he saw this? Would he make him wear nappies?

Harry took off the sheets with skilled ease, and headed to the toilet to grab his towel, it took a while but he finally had the mattress cleaned. As for the sheets he balled them up under the bed and put the top blanket over the wet spot, and his duvet he would cover up with it. Everyone once in a while he would check on Snape making sure that the man was still asleep, glad that he appeared to be a deep sleeper.

He hoped they would leave this hotel tomorrow, otherwise how was he going to explain away the balled up sheets? Grabbing a clean pair of pajamas and underwear from his bad he headed to the toilet to take another shower. So focused on his task, thinking that he had gotten away with it, he never saw the dark eyes watching him.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus was shocked so this was the big secret that the boy was hiding, that was keeping him up all night. Now how long had he’d been wetting the bed? And why did he not know about this? According to Tigger the boy was embarrassed, even though he had no right to be, it wasn’t his fault. Then again, this could explain a lot of things. How was he going to go about this? This situation had to be handled very, very; carefully the child was fragile as it was. 

Tonight wasn’t the night he knew it, he was extremely tired and knowing Potter’s temper as well as his, they would butt heads and that would be bad. Taking out his wand he put the sheets back on the bed and cleaned up everything, before closing his eyes again when he heard the door to the toilet open. He heard the boy softly sniffling before he gasped, and Severus smirked to himself.

Harry was floored, how did the bed get cleaned? Not to mention the sheets and mattress, who did this? He looked at Snape, but the man had yet to move, could Tigger have somehow done this? Shaking his head, he lay back down, and contented himself remembering all his Quidditch games, play by play so he wouldn’t fall asleep.   
By the time 6:00am rolled around Harry was awake, nearly giving his Professor a near heart attack when he realized there were eyes looking back into his. Not a way to wake someone up, he noted, trying not to break out into laughs.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the child across from him, one hand on his wand and the other over his heart. The boy actually had the audacity to laugh at him, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

“Something funny Potter, I would think you off all people should know not to make fun of anyone. Because if someone were to find out your little secret, you would be hurt when they laughed at your expense.”

Harry stilled instantly, what was his teacher talking about? Surely the man couldn’t be talking about that could he? How did he even know about it? He shook his head, maybe he was jumping to conclusions, and he should clarify it to be sure.

“Sir, what do you mean?” Harry asked unknowingly cringing away from the answer.

“The fact that you wait until the last minute to use the loo. You wouldn’t like to be teased by that would you?”

“No sir, I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“You did not frighten me Potter, you merely startled me.”

“Oh ok, still sorry sir.”

“That’s fine; do you need the loo before I go in?”

“No sir, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Severus asked skeptically.

“Yes sir”

In truth of course he needed the loo; he just didn’t want the man to sneer at him again. He was more hungry then anything, and there wasn’t any more food in the basket. Quickly getting dressed in his clothes from yesterday (apparently the man forgot to pack his clothes and he had nothing to wear) he quietly opened the door and headed downstairs to the lobby. Passing a toilet on the way he popped in and was out within a few minutes where he followed his nose to the dining area.  
He had just walked in when the hotel clerk told him it was a complimentary breakfast with their hotel stay.  
He had no idea what that meant, so she told him it meant it was free. He blushed and she cooed over him, before telling him to go fix his breakfast. He nodded and quickly went for the stack of waffles laid out on the counter.   
This was just like Hogwarts he could eat all he wanted and no one would be mad at him for it. As he was settling his plate down, his eyes widen a fraction when he remembered he had forgotten to leave a note for Snape. Oh well he was already in trouble he might as well enjoy his food.

Severus knew the minute he stepped out of the shower that something wasn’t right. The room was just too quiet; he couldn’t hear the boy moving around, or the telly on. Quickly getting dressed he opened the door and he saw that the room was empty, he sighed in annoyance. The boy had been good for the last 2 weeks; he was a fool if he thought that his good behavior would last. He looked around for at least a note, but of course found nothing. He headed out towards the lobby, wondering if he could do a discreetly point me spell. It was no need because he saw the boy sitting at a table eating breakfast. Grabbing his own breakfast he sat down across from the child, who had stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth in horror. Before Severus could say anything Potter had already beat him to it.

“I’m sorry sir, I meant to leave a note I swear.”

“But you didn’t, you foolish child,” Severus sighed, not wanting to deal with this so early in the morning.

“I forgot,” Harry replied eyes down.

“That’s no excuse; I should cancel this trip that I planned, especially if this turns out to be a daily occurrence.”

“It won’t sir, I promise,” Harry answered. As much as he hated sharing a room with Snape he was happier that he wasn’t stuck at the Manor with just the man for company.

“It better not be Potter,” Severus stated before taking a bite of his food.

Harry wasn’t hungry anymore, he didn’t mean to forget, he didn’t want the man mad him today. For once he wanted to try to be good, just for Snape. He sighed what the hell was he talking about, he hates Snape right? When they had finished breakfast they walked back up to their room, where he waited for Snape to tell him what they would be doing.

“Today we’ll be going shopping, I don’t know what the muggles let you wear while you were with them, but you will not be going behind me in those rags.”  
Harry blushed in shame; he couldn’t tell the man that was all they gave him to wear could he? The man would never believe him, so he just nodded in return. He was glad he was getting new clothes, even if Snape was the one to pay for it, he would pay him back when he got a chance to visit the bank.

“When we go out into the muggle world, we will be father and son. I’m not thrilled about this either Potter,” Snape said misinterpreting the shocked expression on Harry’s face. “It’s the easiest explanation, so you can call me father or dad, I don’t care which one.”

Harry was floored when Snape said they were pretending to be father and son and a part of him was actually happy to pretend, until Snape said he didn’t want to do it. Harry sighed, willing those hurt feelings away, why was he so shocked? He knew the kind of man his teacher was, he was just another person who didn’t care about Harry. The sooner he got that into his head, the better he would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Before they left their hotel room Snape transfigured Harry’s clothes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the store. He was very surprised to note that the boy didn’t ask for anything, regardless of the fact that they were buying clothes for him. He even picked out this shirt with a giant lizard on it, knowing that it was probably a bit immature for the 12 year old, but Harry just beamed at it and put it in the cart. Severus shook his head; Potter was a weird child now that he thought about it.

Harry was in heaven the man was picking him out A LOT of clothes, and he was even picking out cool ones. Who knew that Snape knew the muggle world? Harry really liked the shirts with the animals on it; he’s always wanted one but his Aunt would of course never get it for him. He looked longing at the toys for a minute before shaking his head, and turning back to his Professor. He had clothes and he wouldn’t ask for anything else, because knowing him his teacher would just take everything back.

Severus was puzzled, he saw the way the boy looked at the toys and yet he didn’t say a thing about them. Something wasn’t sitting right with him, and he was going to find out. When he finished getting the boy to try on new shoes he headed straight for the toy isles, he was once a kid once contrary to belief. He could see those emerald green eyes light up in excitement and a flash of emotion went through his heart. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it whatever it was.

“Go pick out some things, can’t have you bored and getting into trouble can we?”

Harry took that as it was, Snape was letting him get toys of all things. He smiled a bright smile until his cheeks hurt before briefly hugging the man and running to get his toys. He never saw the flash of emotion cross the usually blank mask on the man’s face as he hugged him. 

Keeping an eye on the child he happened to past a muggle chemistry set, he remembered having something like this as a child. It was what led him to eventually want to become a Master in Potions. He picked up the item and stood there and reminisced about his mother buying this for him, he was so lost in thought he didn’t see Harry trying to get his attention.

Harry had decided on getting a remote control toy, a few action figures, and if Snape allowed him a game boy color. Dudley had one and he always wanted to play one it looked like so much fun. At the moment though he had to use the loo, and he was extra careful to pay attention to his bladder because he didn’t want Snape to take back what he said about buying him toys if he waited until the last minute. The man was currently looking at a Chemistry set, which interested Harry because it was a bit similar to potions, but standing still was really making him have to go.

“Sir, I have to use the loo,” Harry stated blushing, but Snape didn’t say anything in response.

“Sir please,” Harry whispered again.

He still didn’t move so Harry figuring he could hold it went back to looking at which type of car he wanted. About 15 minutes of dancing around, someone finally noticed him.

“Sweetie are you ok?” A random mother down the aisle asked him.

“Yes m’am, I’m fine,” he stated unable to keep his legs still.

“I don’t think you are honey, you’d better go and tell your daddy you need the toilet before you have an accident Hun.”

Harry blushed crimson then, before smiling weakly at her and then quickly walking away. Snape was in the same place as before, but now he had a slight smile on his face. Harry glanced back to see that the lady was watching him and she nodded when he poked Snape to get his attention.

“Sir, I need the loo,” he whispered but either Snape was ignoring him or something but he didn’t do a thing.

Harry whimpered, and clutched his groin as the pressure in his bladder grew. What was wrong with the man? He was really dancing away now and he bumped his head into the man’s arm startling him.

“Potter, what the he…” Severus trailed off as he looked at the boy dancing to the left of him.

“I tried to tell you before but you weren’t listening to me,” Harry said blinking back tears.

“Come on, let me ask where their toilet is,” Severus answered before taking one of Harry’s hands.

They were told the loo was at the front of the store, and they were in the back. One look at Harry and Snape knew in his heart that the boy wouldn’t make it walking on his own. He sighed but since it was his fault the boy was like this in the first place, he gently picked him up. He hurriedly walked to the front of the store, desperation clear on his face and Harry’s. Only difference between their desperation was Harry was from having to pee, and Snape’s was from not knowing if the child was going to make it. 

Just his luck there was a line, and he walked back out. Bumping into another store clerk he asked if there were any more toilets. There was a family bathroom just across from where they were and Snape headed for that one. He noted that Harry had his face pressed into his shoulder and he could feel wetness there.

“This isn’t your fault Potter, it was mine. I apologize for not paying attention to you when you asked.”

Harry said nothing as he sniffled softly; he was doing all he could to hang on.

Finally they were in a one person loo, but Harry didn’t even care anymore. He didn’t want to wet himself in front of Snape again. His Professor quickly put him down and he made a beeline for the toilet, standing in front of it almost proved to be his undoing. He couldn’t get his pants unbuttoned fast enough, because of his frantic movements. All of a sudden the buckle disappeared and he turned around to see the man putting his wand away. 

He smiled before turning back to the toilet and finally peeing. He sighed in relief as he went, happy that he had made it. After washing his hands they headed back, where in their rush they had left their shopping cart full of their things. It was still there, and unthinkingly Harry grabbed Snape’s hand and led him to the video games display. 

The same lady who told him to go get his dad was looking at it as well only this time she had a boy a little bit younger then Harry next to her.

“I’m glad you made it sweetie,” she said smiling at him.

Harry blushed again before turning his head into Snape’s stomach. The man put one hand on his head and patted it.

“That was my fault; I was so caught up in memory lane and didn’t realize he needed to go,”

“Tell me about it, I did the same thing to my daughter. It happens, but thankfully someone told her the same thing I did for your little guy.”

Harry wasn’t really listening as he talking, he was breathing in the sweet smell of potions on the man’s clothes. It was a soothing smell, to him and he found himself starting to drift off to sleep, leaning on the man.

“Looks like someone needs a nap,” she chuckled to Snape.

“M’ too big for naps,” Harry murmured back.

He didn’t hear what the response was, because Snape picked him up again and he laid his head on the man’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and found himself about to drift off to sleep, thankful that he had just used the loo.

Severus finished talking with the woman and grabbed the cart and headed to the checkout lane. After buying everything including all the games in the case for that video game Potter wanted (he didn’t know which ones the child was interested in since he fell asleep) and he headed out to the car. Laying the boy on the back seat he buckled him in and set off for their destination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has a bit of of a perverted guy in it. Nothing happens to Harry, but it's worth mentioning the creep in here.

Harry was currently dreaming, about being at Hogwarts with his friends. At the moment on his mind was that he was extremely thirsty and they had his favorite drink on the table, pumpkin juice. He grabbed a glance and drank and drank, when he stopped it seemed like the whole glass was heading straight for his bladder. He raised an eyebrow at that thought, how that was even possible was beyond him, and as the urge hit him as he knew it would he whimpered.

Severus heard the boy whimper and he glanced in the mirror to check on him. After their trip to the store he went back to the hotel to grab their stuff check out and head out towards the muggle theme park. He had read that they it was a great source of entertainment and although he would never admit it, he was excited about going there. They had about a 7 hour drive ahead of them and they were going to be staying in the hotel near the park anyway. 

He had been driving for 5 hours already and was planning on stopping for a late lunch when the boy whimpered. He could see the child’s legs clench tightly together and he had a vague suspicion that the boy needed the loo. When the boy moved and whimpered again he figured he’d better wake him up now.  
“Potter, wake up. Potter, get up,” he said reaching back with one hand to shake the child awake.

“Wha…” Harry said as he blinked in attempted awareness. His bladder made itself known and he was instantly alert, and glad that the man had woke him up.

“Sir,” Harry looked at him in confusion.

“We are going to be stopping for lunch in 10 minutes, are you fine with that?” Severus asked trying for once not to embarrass the child.

That was in vain because Harry was embarrassed anyway, one glance at the man and he just knew in his heart that Snape knew he had to use the loo. He nodded before turning his gaze to the window. They stopped at a diner where they got seated, and after they ordered Harry got up to use the loo. He was a bit unsure whether or not he was supposed to go by himself, and it showed on his face.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Snape softly asked.

“No sir, I’ll be fine,” Harry said before walking towards the loo.

He saw a man a few tables away stand up and follow him, but Harry just assumed that he had to use the loo too. He headed to the nearest urinal and was just unzipping when the hairs on his neck started to rise. He felt like someone was watching him, he glance a quick look back and that guy from the table was leering at him, in a way that made him feel dirty. 

He still had to pee but the desperate urge he had a minute ago was gone and he started to walk back out the way he came in. Only problem was the guy was blocking the exit from him. Harry tried not to show fear and attempted to go around the man, he really, really wished Snape was here.  
“Excuse me,” He said trying to scoot around the man.

The man shifted a bit as to move so Harry could get through but at the last minute he grabbed Harry around the waist and tried to drag him to a stall. Harry screamed bloody murder and kicked at the man to no avail. The man had finally got him into the stall and was unbuckling his own belt; Harry still screamed and lashed out. What was he going to do? Would Snape come for him?

Severus was wondering what was taking Harry so long, the drinks had already arrived but the child was still in the loo. The server announced that his food would be at the table in 7 minutes, why was Potter taking so long? He was just contemplating going in after the brat when he and the rest of the Diner heard this ear-piercing scream. It was a chilling sound, even more so when he realized it was Harry. Quick as lightening Severus was out of his chair and into the loo. 

He couldn’t see anyone when he got in there but he could hear Potter screaming from inside a stall, he then heard a gruff voice and that was all it took before he blasted through the stall. The man was apparently behind the door because when Severus got into the stall the man lay knocked out on the floor. The child was curled tightly into a ball in the furthest corner of the stall. His face had a red hand print on his tear streaked face and his shirt was stretched, looking at the man on the floor he saw his buckle undone.

“Did he touch you Harry?” Snape asked unintentionally calling the child by his given name.

“He tried to sir, I fought though.” Harry answered sniffling.

“I know, I heard you as did half the restaurant.” Severus stated kicking the man on the ground. “Let’s go, I need to inform the manager of what this thing tried to do in his establishment.”

Severus watched the boy stand up and wasn’t really surprised to see his left trouser leg wet. After a fright like that, of course the boy wet himself; he did after all go to the loo for a reason in the first place. Severus tied invisible ropes around the attacker so he couldn’t move and led Harry out of the stall. 

The boy didn’t seem to notice he had wet himself and although Severus could clean it instantly it was proof of what nearly occurred in there. They walked out and somehow Harry had grabbed firmly on to Severus’s hand and wouldn’t let go, again the man couldn’t blame him so he said nothing and instead tightened his own grip. They were heading towards a server when they were intercepted by the manager himself.

“What can I help you with?” The man asked seriously, after all everyone had heard the boy scream.

“There is a man laid out on the floor of the loo, he attacked my son who went in to use the toilet.”

Here the man looked at Harry’s red face, with tear tracks down his cheeks. He took in the handprint that was starting to bruise on his face and his stretched shirt, before glancing at the boy’s wet pants. He narrowed his eyes in anger before calling over a server to call the Bobbies. 

“I want to apologize for everything that happened here, of course your meal is free and anything else you want,” the man stated sincerely. He had a son himself and he knew how angry he would be if someone attacked his child.

Severus was about to reply a thank you, but before he could Harry said the first words since he left the loo.

“Don’t wanna stay here daddy, wanna go. Wanna go now,” Harry chanted before burying his head in Snape’s stomach.

“Can we get it to go?” Severus asked concealing the shock he heard when Harry called him daddy. He bent down and picked the child up, wet pants and all.

“Definitely”

By the time their food was packed up the Bobbies had arrived. They attempted to get a statement out of Harry but the child either couldn’t or wouldn’t answer them. His tear streaked face and ripped pants and wet trousers seemed to confirm the story. Not to mention the witness of those in the restaurant who saw the man follow the boy, and everyone who heard his scream. Grabbing their food, he headed to the car. 

He tried to put the boy in the back seat but he wouldn’t be placated so he set the boy in the front with him. As they drove off Severus waved his wand at the child’s clothes and they were cleaned and fixed and still Harry said not a word.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry stared out the window as they drove along the highway, he could smell the food in the backseat but he wasn’t hungry. It only reminded him what could have happened if Snape hadn’t walked in when he did. He didn’t want to think about that, so he sighed and wiped his eyes again.

Severus finally arrived at their hotel, he glanced at the boy but he wasn’t asleep. He couldn’t help but feel like this was partly his fault, if only he had gone into the loo with him like he started too. They got the keys to their room, where Potter maked a beeline for the toilet. Severus thinking that the boy was just going to use the toilet was surprised to hear the shower run. He frowned he hadn’t had a chance to use the loo since that morning and his urge was getting more and pronounced. It wouldn’t do for the boy to come out of the loo and see his Professor dancing for the loo, especially since he keeps telling the child not to do the same thing. Thinking that he would be back in time before the child came out of the shower he headed down to the lobby.

Harry got out of the shower feeling better then he’d felt 3 hours ago. He was clean and they were miles and miles away from that pervert who tried to hurt him. Actually he was kind of hungry considering he didn’t eat lunch or in this case dinner. He wrapped his towel around his waist before going into the room to get dressed. He noticed as he got dressed that Snape wasn’t in the room, in fact nothing of the man’s seemed to be here.

Only Harry’s pack was the only thing that proved that someone was staying here. He didn’t even try to stifle his sobs; he guessed the man thought he was too much trouble. He knew it, maybe he shouldn’t have cried on his shoulder today. The 12 year old who lives to annoy, a bed wetter to afraid to ask for the loo, and who pervy guys come after. With that much baggage it’s surprised the man lasted this long. He laid down on the bed trying to suffocate his face with the pillow, as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. Through his cries and words he didn’t hear the door open as Snape returned.

“Of course he left you; you’re a freak just like they always said. You have baggage and your always getting into trouble, I hate you. I hate me, why can’t I just be…why does everyone have to try to hurt me? What did I ever do to them? I survived, that’s why everyone hates me. I wonder if they know that I wish I had died with my mum, she never should have sacrificed herself for me…I’m not worth it.”

Severus sighed quietly, is that what the boy really thought? It must be because he knows I’m not in the room, how could he think this? He took in the distraught boy on the bed, he should have expected this. The child had been through a traumatic experience today, and he had every right to cry. But what was with his words, those he didn’t understand, they would need to talk about what the boy had said, but for now he had other problems to focus on.

“Harry, come here child”

Harry started on the bed; as he glanced at Snape through tear filled eyes. He would later deny he ever did this, but he tried to smile through his tears before rushing at his Professor.  
“I thought you left me,” Harry murmured face deep in Snape’s robes.

“Silly child, I was just checking something out in the Lobby.” Severus replied his hand naturally coming to rest on top of the child’s head.

“You didn’t leave a note, and none of your things are here. I thought you left me...I thought...” Harry stopped talking as he gasped on another sob.

“Harry, I would never leave you here. Or anywhere for that matter, you are stuck with me, and I am stuck with you. My clothes are here child, they are in the wardrobe.”

Severus tried to untangle the boy from his person, but the little boy had a strong grip around him. Finally he was able to get him off before picking him up and leading him over to the beds. He tucked the boy in, and even though it was a bit early he had a tiring day. Wiping the boy’s tears from his face, he tried to calm him down. He didn’t realize earlier how scared the child really was until he came back and the boy was in a panic. He gently carded his hands through the boy’s messy hair in a calming gestured and was pleased when it seemed the boy was falling asleep. As he attempted to get off the bed, terrified green eyes were staring back at him.

“Don’t…” was all Harry said, but Severus understood what he meant all the same.

“I won’t, I’ll stay until you fall asleep. And then I’ll be in the bed across from you.”

Harry nodded, and drifted off to sleep. He awoke like usual in the middle of the night and was about to get out of the bed and clean up, when he saw that Snape was still up. He was grading papers, and although the telly was on he wasn’t watching it. Harry chewed on his lip, what was he supposed to do now. His bed was getting cold, and he was feeling icky he wanted to shower and get out of these wet clothes. He lied there wishing that Snape would just go to sleep already, but that was not to be.

“Harry are you ok over there?”

“Yes sir,” he answered his voice thick with sleep.

“Did my light wake you up?”

“No sir, I just woke up is all.”Harry stated glumly.

“Oh, did you need the loo then?”

“No sir, I’m just gonna go back to sleep.” Harry replied.

He laid back down in the wetness of the bed and tried to find a dry spot. He hated this; maybe the man wouldn’t tease him. He wanted to tell him, but he was still scared of what the man might do so he stayed in the uncomfortable bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Severus knew immediately that the boy had awoken to a wet bed, but the child was still ashamed to tell him. He sighed and waited until the boy fell asleep before cleaning both the bed and the child simultaneously. Why was the boy wetting the bed in the first place? The minute Harry decided to tell him, they would be visiting a muggle doctor as soon as possible. He finished grading the last of his papers before turning off the light and going to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry got up early the next morning, where he did all his morning duties before getting dressed and settling on his bed to play with his game boy. He was shocked and amazed at all the games Snape bought him; he even had more than Dudley and that was saying something. He didn’t know which ones to play with first, but since he knew he would eventually get to them all he started off with Pokémon. It was interesting, and he was having a blast. 

Severus awoke to some kind of music playing, and as he took in Potter playing the toy he bought him yesterday he found the source. Not wanting to bring on the distraught child from yesterday he refrained from commenting on it, and went to take his shower. After they had eaten breakfast, and packing a spare pair of clothes in his bag for the boy just in case, they headed to the park. Thanking Albus for once having a good idea, he asked this random woman to take a picture of Harry and him on the outside of the park. After all the child might want to remember pictures of this day who knows.

Harry knew immediately where they were, he remembered Dudley bragging to him about getting to go when he couldn’t. He smiled widely at the camera, but look at him now he was going to get to enjoy it too. It wasn’t just a amusement park it was also a zoo. The last time he went to a zoo was on Dudley’s 11th birthday and he found out he could talk to snakes. Uncle Vernon wasn’t happy about that, and Harry paid for it dearly. They were at Chessington’s World of Adventure and Harry was planning on having a lot of fun. They quickly got through the entrance and headed to the closest rides.

Severus could see the excitement in the child’s eyes as he grabbed his hand and they walked to get on the rides. About 4 hours in Severus was actually enjoying himself too. He loved getting on the rides; the thrill was very similar to a broom only you didn’t have to worry about falling off.  
Harry was having the time of his life, and he was sure Snape was too. Snape had even bought him candy floss, and chocolates, and all the fizzy drinks he could drink; Harry was in heaven. Although at the moment they were waiting in line to ride Dragon’s Fury, he was so excited to get on it. The drinks were starting to catch up with his bladder, but he didn’t want to go just yet. 

He didn’t want to get out of line and have to wait all over again, when he could just go after they rode the coaster; or so he thought. He was facing forward so Snape couldn’t know that he had his hand discreetly into his pants holding on to himself. He didn’t want Snape to see and make them leave the line. He shuffled his feet like he was tired of standing, which was true in a way but not the way one would think. 

The man was talking to him again and as much as Harry wanted to reply back in earnest he couldn’t afford to take any more attention from holding in his bladder, not unless he wanted to wet in front of all these people. It seemed like Snape didn’t notice a thing and soon they were next in line for the ride. When it was their turn he sat down and pulled down the safety bars before waiting for them to come and check him. He thought that if he was sitting down it would be easier to hold, but he was wrong. It was all he could do not to wiggle more in his seat then he was doing. 

Severus could feel the boy next to him moving around a bit, and at first he thought maybe the child was nervous. That was until he strained his neck to look at him, he was moving way too much in his seat to be just nerves, and Severus felt a twinge of annoyance run through his body. As the ride slowly moved forward he addressed the child.

“Harry, child please tell me you don’t need the loo.”

“I don’t need the loo?” Harry asked unsurely.

“Are you asking or telling child?”

“I don’t need it sir, let’s just enjoy the ride,” Harry stated dismissively.

Severus said nothing in return, although his eyes narrowed at the child’s tone. But since he couldn’t do anything about it on the ride, he let it go for now. Judging by the smile on Harry’s face when they got off the ride he assumed the child also loved this one as well. Right now though, he wanted to go check out the animals.   
Severus took his hand with ease; after all he didn’t want to lose the child before heading towards the animal part of the park. As he was walking he glanced sideways at the boy who had, the hand not holding Snape’s gripped tight in his groin. But the boy was denying every time he asked if he had to go and he did not want their day to end on a wet note. He shook his head at the pun, before looking for signs for the nearest loo.

Harry had to pee; no Harry had to pee really badly. But he had already told Snape that he didn’t have to and now they were going to the zoo. His stomach was hurting where his belt was pressing into his bladder but what could he do.

Severus spotted one, but the line was ages long, and he didn’t think that Potter could wait that long to be honest. He saw a sign for family bathrooms and started walking to it, when he heard the boy whimper. Picking the stubborn child up, he hurriedly walked to the loo. That one had only 1 person in line, and as he set the boy down he could only hope that the boy could hold it.

“I think you lied to me Harry, you do need the loo, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry sir,” Harry whispered.

“That’s not good enough Potter, I told you to inform me when you need the toilet, not wait until the bloody last minute.”

“I was going to after the ride...”Harry trailed off when he took in Snape’s expression.

“No you should have informed me before the ride, and this could have all be avoided. We would have been able to get back into our spot, this is a family park and I’m sure they understand about children’s bladders.”

Harry blushed; he didn’t think about that, he didn’t think at all. He just didn’t want Snape to know, but the man did anyways and he was probably going to get into trouble for lying to the man. And he was even at more risk of wetting his pants in front of everyone. He gripped his trousers tighter as he struggled to keep his liquid in. He tried to stifle the gasped as some pee squirted out into his boxers.

Severus and the teenager in front of them both turned to look at the child. Who by this time was jumping up and down in place, both hands holding onto himself. Before Severus could think about asking the teen if he would mind them going first the boy spoke.

“Uhh, you guys can go before me; your kid looks like he’s busting sir.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Severus stated sincerely.

Harry whimpered again, and couldn’t stop the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes. He couldn’t even wipe them away because just the thought of him moving his hands scared him. If the person in the loo didn’t come out soon, he was going to wet his pants.

“How are you fairing Harry?”

“I’m good sir,” Harry spit out in a rush.

“I don’t believe that, but I’ll let it go.”

“It’s coming out, it’s coming out, it’s coming out.” Harry whispered to himself as a few more spurts wet his boxers.

Severus heard the boy speak and he turned around to look at the boy on the edge of losing it.

“Hold it Harry, they’ll be out soon I promise.” Severus encouraged.

Just when Harry thought he was going to wet his trousers the door opened to reveal a man with 3 other children. The family had started walking out slowly but when the father took in the state of Harry he hurried his children out of the way.

“Come on Harry, let’s go,” Severus said when the boy didn’t move.

“Can’t move Dad,” Harry said to the ground.

Picking the boy up, he quickly walked into the toilet and locked the door behind him. He saw that the minute Harry let go of his trousers they started darkening in color. He closed his eyes; they really, really needed to have another talk about this. 

Harry’s breath was hitching as the pee flowed down his pants. He was trying to stop crying but he couldn’t would the man cancel the trip now? He wanted to ask him not to, but after he just disgraced himself he said nothing.

“Potter, this could have all been avoided if you had just told me. I would like to know the real reason you do not ask, I won’t tolerate anything else but the truth now. If this keeps continuing, I’ll put you in nappies because it looks like you seem to enjoy wetting yourself. If you’re going to act like a baby then I will treat you like one.”   
Severus threatened, although he had no intention of doing that to the insecure boy, the child didn’t need to know that.

Harry choked on a sob, as he took in his Professor’s words. This was what he was afraid of in the first place.

“I’m not allowed to ask for it, I’m sorry sir, please don’t put me in nappies.” Harry answered hysterically.

Severus startled at that sentence and once again he got the suspicion that all was not right in the world of Harry Potter.

“Tonight we will discuss this at the hotel, right now we have a lot more rides and animals to see.

“We’re staying, even after I wet?” Harry asked snot and tears running down his face.

“Yes, I bought a change of clothes just in case.”

“Why can you just use magic?”

“Because I do not want to attract the attention of another magical being who could be here enjoying themselves. That might lead to them investigating us, and I don’t think this would stay silent when it revealed one Harry Potter. Do you understand Potter?”

“Yes sir,” Harry answered wiping his face with the back of his hand before taking the clothes from Snape.”

“That is disgusting Harry, use some tissue or a handkerchief. Come on, let’s get you changed.”

When they exited the loo, Harry kept his head down not looking at anyone, but his shoes. He almost bumped into a few people before Snape grabbed his hand, and steered him in the right direction.

“It’s not the end of the world child, accidents happen.”

Harry said nothing, just kept walking. He was mildly please at the warmth of the man’s hand in his. 

By the time they had made it to the animals, Severus was amazed at the child’s resilience; you would have never known that 15 minutes ago he had just wet his trousers. He wasn’t about to bring that up again until later on tonight, because right now they had some animals to see and pet and more rides to get on.


	13. Chapter 13

They took a shuttle van back to their hotel, where Harry was on the verge of falling asleep. This was his best day ever, and he was a bit sad about it ending, he just hoped that tomorrow would be great too. The hotel was even more so, he hoped that they would be staying in this one for a while.

He really wanted to try some of the fun things there, not to mention if they happened to go back to the park. Leaning heavily on Snape as they made their way to their room, Harry struggled to keep his eyes open. As he was heading for the bed Snape called him back, and he turned around trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

“Don’t go to sleep yet Potter, we still need to have a talk.”

“Can we do this tomorrow?” Harry asked wearily.

“We could, but then we would start the day off on a bad note. Did you want that before we headed to the go-karts?”

“We’re going go-karting?” Harry asked perking up a little at that idea.

“Among other things, but right now, we need to talk.”

“Yes sir.”

Harry nodded tiredly before going to sit on the bed closest to Snape. He didn’t really want to talk about this at all, especially right now. He wanted to sleep, he was so incredibly tired.

Severus knew he wasn’t being fair, he knew that when you were tired you would talk more then what you normally did. This is what he was counting on some of the things and behavior the child display was enough to keep him up at night. Like why the child flinched whenever he happened to raise his hand, why he was afraid of asking for the loo. 

Why the child would get a fearful expression when he yelled, and why the boy never complained of anything he ate. The fact that the boy savored every bite he ate like it was his last meal, did not sit well at all with Severus. Tonight he was going to find out why.

“Harry, why don’t you like to ask for the loo?” Severus asked keeping his voice gentle and soft.

“M’ not supposed to ask for things I can’t get.” Harry mumbled.

“What do you mean Harry?”

“Freaks like me, don’t get to ask for anything. I wasn’t allowed to go to the loo, not unless they said I could.”

Severus’s eyes widened and it was all he could do to keep in the growl that wanted to come out. It wouldn’t help him if the boy was suddenly frightened by him, he wouldn’t be able to help the child. He knew how Petunia was as a kid, but to do this to a child? Her own flesh and blood, how could she do this?

“Did they let you eat child?”

“The scraps off their plates, sometimes Aunt Petunia would give me a slice of bread though. Don’t tell them but I used to take the food from the rubbish bin, when they went to sleep.”

Severus was disgusted, how long had this been going on? The boy was so starved he ate out of the rubbish; those monsters were going to pay for this he would make sure of it. No wonder the boy was so light; they didn’t give him enough food for a bird to eat. Severus wanted to stop the questions right then and there and hug the child, after all he had suffered. But he needed to know the most important one, why did he flinch?

“Harry, do they ever hit you?”

“Uhh… Aunt Petunia just swings a frying pan at my head. And Dudley likes to play Harry hunting with his gang, Uncle Vernon just teaches me my place,” Harry answered head drooping forward as his weariness took over.

“How does he teach you your place Harry?”

But Harry was no longer in the land of awareness; the child was on the verge of falling off the bed. Severus picked up the child before getting him dressed for bed. He settled the boy under the covers and gently brushing his hair away from his eyes. Sleeping the boy looked so innocent; Severus was going to make sure that Potter wouldn’t have any more horrors about returning to that home. No matter what Dumbledore said about those Damn blood wards the boy would not be returning.  
Severus was walking from the loo after taking his shower when he heard the boy whimpering. Thinking at first that the boy might need the loo he walked over to wake him up but that was not what was wrong.

“No Uncle Vernon, not the belt please, I didn’t mean to use magic. I’m sorry I don’t know what happen, it wasn’t my fault, please don’t do this Uncle.”

Severus watched as Harry’s cried as he flinched back from whatever was hitting him in his dream. He needed to see for himself what the boy was witnessing. He softly legimised the child and immediately wished he hadn’t done it. 

He landed in the middle of the dream where Harry was standing with his hands planted on the wall in a beating position, as he as man he assumed was his Uncle taking a belt to his back. The boy didn’t cry out, and that seemed to anger the man even more. Severus quickly stepped out of his mind, and grabbed the child up and rocked him gently.

“Your safe child, he can’t hurt you anymore, not here not ever. I promise you, that you will not be returning to that house.”

Harry woke up from that awful dream about Uncle Vernon to being in Snape’s arms. At the moment he thought that he was still in a dream, only this was the good dream and he didn’t want to leave. He buried his head in the man’s clothes and breathed in sweet smell of soap and sighed in content. He couldn’t stop the tears that kept falling, even though these weren’t the tears of fear, they were of love. 

He wanted this to be real so much, but Snape would never willingly hug him. He was Potter the bane of the man’s existence, the minute Harry got that through his head he would be a lot better for it. That thought only made him cry harder, but for now he was ok with just pretending. After all he was used to not getting what he wanted, so why think that now would be any different. The man hated him for the past 2 years, how much could he have changed in just 3 weeks?


	14. Chapter 14

Severus couldn’t help but notice the boy being very clingy to him; everywhere he looked the boy was near him. It got to the point that whenever he left the room for anything Harry would be on the verge of panic attack when he returned. The child had even taken to waiting near the door when he showered, that little invasion of privacy annoyed him the most, but what could he do?

Harry was trying to deal with his conflicting emotions of being scared. He was terrified that the guy who attacked him was going to come after him, and he only felt safe when Snape was around. He knows he’s annoying the man but he doesn’t want to give up that security. He’s really waiting for Snape to push him off and tell him to deal with it on his own like the Durselys would have done, but he never does. 

At the moment they were both walking into the entrance to Diggerland, and Harry was excited. He felt a twinge in his bladder already and not wanting to ruin the day by embarrassing himself he let Snape know immediately.

“Daddy…” Harry hesitantly spoke.

He smiled when about 5 other men turned around, when he spoke it before realizing he wasn’t their kid. He liked calling the man daddy, he never got the chance to and after this trip he never would again. Was it wrong that he relished in their pretend relationship? Even if he was mad at the man still, they still had their parts to play.

“What is it Harry?” Severus asked looking at a map.

“I have to pee,”

Here Severus quickly looked at him, happy to see that he didn’t look desperate before pointing out the loo across from them.

Harry frowned; he didn’t want to go in by himself again. He could feel his breaths quickening and forced himself to calm down. He felt really silly for asking this but he was too afraid to go in alone.

“Can…can you come in with me?” Harry whispered staring at his shoes in embarrassment He can’t believe he just asked the man that.

Severus was going to come in with him anyways; he just didn’t think the boy would appreciate that. But after the scare with that man yesterday, he didn’t feel secure enough in letting the child go in by himself again. Now he didn’t have to find an excuse the child, asked himself. He frowned at that, he must really be scared if he actually asked. Sticking his hand out knowing Potter was going to grab it, they headed to the loo.

When they exited he let Harry choose where he wanted to go first. As interested as he was to learn about muggle machinery the child was more interested in being able to drive them.

Severus hoped that the child enjoyed today, but he couldn’t be sure the boy wasn’t actually talking to him. Besides asking for the loo, the child was noticeably silent and he found it bothered him more then he thought it would. Why was the child angry with him?

Harry had a blast today, and he wanted to stay but he was hot and tired and dirty. He was hungry and he couldn’t wait until they got back to the hotel. He wished he could have shared this day with Ron, he knew his mate would’ve loved it. He was caught up in his excitement and trying to ignore Snape that he didn’t realize that he had wandered away from the man. 

He only noticed when he saw a crowd of people coming his way, and he reached for his Professor’s hand out of reflex and only got air. He turned dramatically in circles looking for the man in black but he couldn’t see him anywhere. Harry could see his eyes blurring from the tears, and his breaths sped up from his panic. Where was Snape?

He wondered around, not able to find the man, tears streaming down his face. He bumped into this man who looked like he worked at the park. He did not feel safe with adult males and he found himself running away until he found a lady worker.

Severus was in a near panic, he had told the child to stay right here while he retrieved their bags. But the boy had moved and he didn’t know where he was. He was going to kill the child when he saw him; at least that’s what he kept telling himself. In reality he wanted to hug the boy and then shake him once for not listening to him. 

“Are you ok sweetie?” 

“I’m lost, have you seen my dad?” Harry asked sniffling.

“I don’t know, what does he look like?”

“He wearing all black and he looks angry.” Harry stated knowing it was the truth.

“Oh I did see him about 5 minutes before, he was frantic. Is your name Harry honey?”

“Yes, how do you know that?” Harry asked making sure his scar was covered just in case.

“Your father told me; let’s go alert the security that you have been found.”

Harry grabbed the woman’s hand not wanting to get separated from her, and they headed to the front of the park. He was scanning his surroundings hoping he would get a glance of Snape but he never saw him. 

It got crowded very quickly since they were standing by the entrance and the exit and he felt himself getting pulled away from the lady. He was on the verge of panicking, she had told him Snape would be here and he wasn’t. Before he could freak out more, he heard the man’s voice behind him.

“Harry you foolish child, breathe boy.” Severus yelled as he busted through the crowd. “Move he’s my son, get out the way,” he stated pushing through the people.  
“Dad,” Harry gasped, relaxing in Snape’s embrace.

Severus picked up the child, and shook his head. This boy was going to be the death of him this summer he just knew it. They were done for the day; he headed to the car to go back to their hotel. When they were driving along on the road Severus addressed one of the situations at hand.

“Harry, what’s wrong? Did I do something to hurt you child? Why did you run away from me today?

“I didn’t run away from you sir,” Harry stated confused.

“Ok so you didn’t run away, why have you been giving me the cold shoulder all day? What have I done to upset you?”

When the boy didn’t seem like he was going to answer Severus decided to bring up another topic they needed to address.“How long has the Durselys been abusing you?”

“They don’t abuse me sir,” Harry said eyes wide in shock.

“According to our talk last night, you admitted that they did.”

“No I didn’t…” Harry trailed off as the memories of what he assumed was a dream last night came back to him.

At the present time Harry was once again angry at Snape, how dare the man do that to him? He was so out of it yesterday, when the man questioned him about the Durselys. A sense of betrayal washed over him, what was he planning on doing with that learned information? Harry could vaguely remember the man saying he would never go back to the house, but Dumbledore had already told him otherwise and he was the Headmaster.

“So you do remember our talk, how long has the abuse me going on?”

Harry said nothing as he glared out the window, he stomach churning angrily in tuned with his emotions. He didn’t want to have this conversation again, especially since he was tricked the first time. Here Harry stayed silent, did the man really not know what was wrong?

“Answer me Potter.”

Severus knew he hit the nail on the head when the child hesitated to answer his questions. But he couldn’t remember if he had hurt the child or not, but clearly the boy was distressed.

“You tricked me into talking about the Durselys.” Harry replied softly.

“That was necessary child, would you have told me otherwise?”

“No, it was my secret not yours,” Harry answered angrily.

“But I needed to know, and now that I do I mean what I said. You will not be going back, I promise you child.”

“Why, are you planning on using it against me? Why do you need to know?”

“Because I am the adult and it’s my job to help you, if someone is hurting you.”

“Oh your job is it? Well I’m just a child and you’re basically telling me my words don’t mean a thing. You’re taking my words completely out of proportion, and changing it to how you see fit.”

“Do not attempt to out Slytherin me Mr. Potter, that will not work. I know they hurt you I have seen a bit of their handiwork since you’ve been living with me these past few weeks. Your inability to ask for the loo, whatever is set before you, you eat like you have never eaten a better meal, and those are only a few.”

Harry swallowed back saliva that was building up in his mouth, his teacher knew way too much. What was going to happen when Vernon found out like in his 2nd year in primary school? He was making himself sick just thinking about it, and unless he wanted to defile the man’s car again, he should say something.

“Can you pull over sir?”

“Couldn’t you have said you needed the loo before we got into the car Harry?” Severus asked irritation seeping into his tone.

“Don’t gotta wee, gotta sick.” Harry said trying to breathe deeply.

“What’s wrong?” Severus said pulling the car quickly to the side trying to figure out what made him sick.

Harry got out of the car, trying to prevent the inevitable to no avail. He spewed his guts on the side of the road, trying to think about the situation. He had a feeling this sick wasn’t just from the conversation, he’d felt strange all day but he didn’t want Snape to cancel the trip so he didn’t say anything. Getting back in the car, he grabbed a mint from the glove compartment before resting his head on the window.  
“Feel better?”  
“Not really,” he said knowing there was no point in trying to lie to the man.  
“I’ll check on you when we get back to the hotel.”  
Harry tried to nod in response but he found himself drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry awoke in his bed to his stomach churning something awful. He tried to breathe deeply to calm his belly but he knew what was coming so he quickly ran to the toilet. He made it just in time to heave the contents of his stomach in the bowl. He felt horrible as he washed his mouth out with water to rid himself of the taste. Looking in the mirror he saw that his face was flushed and his eyes looked glassy, he knew without a doubt that he was sick.

Making his way back to his bed, he fell back into an uneasy sleep, never noticing that Snape wasn’t even in the room. He woke back up in the middle of the night to find that the wet bed was the least of his worries. He didn’t know where his glasses were, and he didn’t have the time to find them. Not unless he wanted to spill his guts all over the carpet.

Ignoring the feeling of his wet pants chafing his legs, he headed to the loo blindly and in the dark. He was almost there when his stomach decided to release itself all over the floor. He tried not to cry, this was another time he wished that he still had his parents. As the tears came in anyway Snape came out of nowhere and started cleaning him up, all the while whispering words that didn’t make sense.

“It’s ok child, it was an accident. Let’s get you out of those wet and messy clothes and cleaned up.”

Severus was awoken by soft whimpering, looking at the bed across from his, he couldn’t see the child. A quick glance towards the loo and he found him, standing near a puddle of sick. The boy was in wet pants as well; couldn’t the child just catch a break for once? He couldn’t imagine how the boy felt, but he was done keeping his silence and letting the boy think he was dealing with it by himself. He was the adult here, and he wouldn’t be neglecting the child like his damn relatives did.  
“Accidents happen Harry, and I will not make fun of you for it,” Severus said as he led the boy into the loo. 

Running the bath he sat the boy on the toilet and returned to clean up the puddle of sick on the floor. Quickly scourgifying the mess away on the floor and cleaning the bed, he headed back into the bathroom and undressed the child before setting him in the tub. He knew the boy was awake because of the steady stream of tears that ran from his eyes, gently cleaning the boy and getting his ready for bed. He carried the crying child to bed, where he gently carded his fingers through his hair as he fell asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later to the boy trying to quietly clean up a puddle of sick by hand. He swore silently he had forgotten to set a bin by the child’s bed. Quickly spelling the mess away he got the child cleaned up and gave him some potions before tucking him in bed once again.

Severus did that over the course of 3 days, he was there for the boy every time he emptied his stomach or wet his bed, and he never complained about anything. He knew the child didn’t want to be sick and he wasn’t about to treat him wrong for something he couldn’t help.

On the fourth morning Harry woke up better than he had been those last few days. Not even the fact that he was sitting in a wet bed could take away his happiness, then he realized something. He could remember waking up Snape in the night…oh no!

He glanced at the man asleep in the bed across from him; he had seen him wet the bed when he was sick? Maybe he could blame it on being ill? He tensed as the man stirred and he froze in his bed willing the man not to wake up. His pleas went unnoticed, when he saw the man turn towards his fearful expression. He saw the man’s face soften but he didn’t know what to say so he stayed quiet.

“Are you feeling any better Harry?”

“Yes sir,” he answered eyes on his blanket.

“Did you wet the bed today Harry?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose; I’ll try to stop honest.” Harry babbled hysterically. Why didn’t the man understand that he didn’t want to wet his bed, it just happened.  
“Hush child, I know it’s not your fault. As I stated before accidents happen, I need to ask you something though. Do you normally wet the bed?”

Harry glared at the blanket, he wasn’t angry with the man but at himself. Why did he have to get sick, and let him find out? He was 12 years old, too old to be doing this. “Sometimes, can I go take a shower?”

“In just a minute Harry, what do you mean by sometimes?” Severus asked wanting to get to the bottom of this problem.

“I don’t know sir, can I go to the loo?” 

“When you get done answering my questions, did this ever happen at Hogwarts?” Severus pressed.

Harry struggled to keep his tears at bay from his frustrations. Didn’t the man understand that he didn’t want to talk about this now? Why was he ignoring his wishes now? He did not want to spill his secrets to Snape, what if he got angry? He could use this information against him, and what if he did it at Hogwarts? He needed time to come up with other answers that would satisfy the man without him feeling guilty about lying to him, especially after the man took care of him when he was sick.  
“Yes, when I usually came back from…Oh!” Harry said bending forward in the bed, he had found his distraction.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Severus asked a hand automatically reaching out to help.

“Can I go to the loo now?” Harry asked again eyes widening.

“I know Harry you wish to take a shower, just let us finish this…” Severus asked trying not to let his irritation show at the boy across from him trying to stall the conversation.

“No not a shower, am I allowed to go pee sir?” Harry interrupted eyes filling with tears.

Severus’s own eyes widen he had forgotten about that, of course the child needed to use the toilet. And here he was preventing the child from going when he asked ahead instead of waiting until the last minute. Originally Severus thought the boy was trying to get out of the conversation, but judging by the boy’s expression he could tell he had been wrong.

“I’m so sorry Harry, of course you can go.” Severus replied hastily getting out of the child’s way.

Harry felt a little bad, as he ran into the toilet. On one hand he did need to use the loo, but not as bad as he played it out to be. In a sense he just needed a moment to himself. None of his friends knew about his night time problems and if he had his way they never would. He was so ashamed of it; he had been doing it ever since he was 9 when Uncle Vernon accidently stepped on him. He shook his head at the memory, and willed it away as he finished up in the loo.

“You can take your shower Potter; we’ll finish this discussion later.”

Harry turned on the shower and wondered if Snape knew that he switched between calling him his first and last name. Now that he thought about it, since when did Snape call him Harry?

When he came out of the loo after his shower, he knew he couldn’t put off the conversation any longer, and a part of him was glad that he wasn’t dealing with this alone anymore. Besides so what if Snape told, he could always deny it right? He was getting ready for the man to start in on his questions but he never did. What was he waiting for?

“Harry, I didn’t find out you wet the bed because you were sick. I knew the very first night, in the first hotel. You thought I was asleep, but I wasn’t. I haven’t made fun of you then and I won’t now, I am nothing like your relatives. Would you believe me if I said I only wish to help you?”

Harry was gaping like a fish, and he had to struggle to close his flapping jaw. Snape knew that long, and didn’t say anything. 

“Why didn’t you say anything then? Why didn’t you help you?” Harry asked, trying to ignore the flash of hurt that was seeping into his chest, at the thought of Snape letting him suffer on his own.

“I did help you, you foolish child. Why do you think your bed was dry and clean every time you got out of the shower?”

“That was you?” Harry asked eyes wide. “I thought it was Tigger.”

Severus had to fight the twitch off his lips as he took in the boy’s words.

“No it was me, I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself, but then you got sick and I was not going to ignore then, just to save you the embarrassment.”

“Oh…well thank you Professor,” Harry choked out blinking rapidly to dissolve the sudden tears from his eyes. He was really, really touched at his teacher’s gesture.

“I didn’t mind Harry,” Severus replied throwing off the thanks and pretending he didn’t see the boy wiping away tears. He knew the child shouldn’t be thanking him for looking after him when he was sick, someone should be doing it anyways.

“When you call me foolish child, you aren’t calling me stupid are you?”

“Of course not you daft boy, it’s a term of endearment. At least it is coming from me; surely you must know that right?”

“Yes, I do now anyway.” Harry answered grinning widely, Snape liked him.

“So what do you want for breakfast?” Severus finally asked wanting to get away from how mushy the conversation had turned.

“Whatever you have is fine,” Harry stated still smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry had thought that he would still be embarrassed or that Snape would tease him for something he couldn’t control but he didn’t. He was not beginning to understand that the man really did like him now, and he actually liked Snape back.

Ron would be freaked out Harry could already imagine the look on his face. He awoke the next day after the talk about his nighttime habits alone. Snape wasn’t in the room, but there was a note on the dresser that said he was getting breakfast. Not knowing what else to do he was in the process of stripping off his wet sheets when Snape walked in. 

The man froze in the doorway as he took sight of Harry trying to change the sheets. He quickly waved his wand, and cleaned everything up before making the bed.  
“I can’t wait until I can use magic outside of school,” Harry muttered to himself.

“When you’re of age, it’ll come soon enough,” Severus replied.

“That’ll be forever,” Harry grumbled half-heartedly.

“Hurry up and eat breakfast Harry because we have somewhere to be in 2 hours.”

“Ok, where are we going today?” Harry asked excited.

“Well in 2 hours you have an appointment with a muggle doctor…” Severus broke off as Harry’s angry voice penetrated the room.

“What do you mean I have an appointment? I’m not sick, so why do I have to see a doctor?”

“Stop yelling Mr. Potter, I do not like your tone.” Severus asked eyes narrowing.

Harry recognizing his Professor’s tone as one he usually heard in the classroom, he quickly shut his mouth. He did not want to do something stupid and have the rest of the trip canceled. 

“As I was saying, you are seeing a muggle doctor so they could find out what seems to be the cause of your bedwetting. I know you want to keep this between us Harry, but I can’t do that. This is interfering with your sleep, and something else may be wrong. If you don’t complain at all, the entire time we are at the doctors, you get to choose what we’re going to do today. Does that sound fair to you?”

Harry knew that he didn’t really have a choice, but he was happy that the man tried to think that he did. He was giving him a chance to act mature instead of being a brat, we’ll he was going to just hush up and go along with it. “Yea that sounds fair, when are we leaving?”

“Now if you’re ready, get your video game it might be awhile before we get there.”

Despite the fact that Snape didn’t exactly know where he was going, they made it to the office with plenty of time to spare. Waiting outside in the waiting room was boring and Harry was grateful that Snape had told him to get his game. He played it for 45 minutes before the doctor called them in. 

Harry took one look at the man doctor, and started backing up instantly. He was not about to be looked at by a male, what the hell was Snape thinking. He found himself pressed against Snape’s stomach, with the man trying to prod him further, but he wasn’t moving.

“Harry, do you remember our deal,” Severus said eyes glaring at him.

“You never said anything about the doctor being a man.” Harry replied angrily.

“What does it matter if…” Severus closed his eyes as he himself remembered what happened in the diner.

“I’m sorry Dr. Jenson, but Harry recently had a scare when a man attacked him in a loo. Do you have any female doctors here, if not I’m very sorry for having wasted your time.”

“Oh no, that’s not a problem at all Mr. Prince. If you don’t mind waiting a few extra minutes Dr. Jenson will be out shortly.”

“But isn’t your name Dr. Jenson?” Harry asked confusion in his tone and on his face, and why the heck was he calling Snape Prince?

“Yes, but I was talking about my wife Harry,” he answered gently.

“Oh,” Harry replied blushing.

Like he said, in just a few short minutes she arrived to take them to a room. She seemed a bit intimidated after taking in Snape’s blank face she decided she wanted to talk to Harry alone. Although Harry wasn’t that comfortable with the situation he gave it a go because Snape promised to be just outside.

“Hello Harry, how are you doing today?”

“I’m fine m’am,” he replied almost silently.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“I sometimes wet the bed, although lately it’s been happening every night now and I don’t know why.”

“I think I might have the answer to that, I just need to take a few x-rays. But I’m sure it’s probably due to your body growing, and I think your bladder is taking its time to grow unlike the rest of you. But like I said we won’t know until after the x-ray.”

“Oh, if that’s all you wanted to talk about, then why couldn’t my dad stay in here with me?”

“Usually children are embarrassed to have their parents in here with them when we talk. I take you aren’t embarrassed?”

“I was when I thought he didn’t know, but he’s known for a while. He just said he was waiting for me to come to him.”

“And you did that’s why you’re here, am I right?”

“Well no, I got some kind of summer flu and I thought he found out then. He just said he wasn’t going to keep pretending he didn’t know for the sake of me being embarrassed for a little bit.”

“That sounds about right; he was probably worried about you.”

“He was, he was always there whenever I sicked up, which was a lot.”

“That what parents do Harry, now I need you to take off your shirt.”

“Why what for?” Harry asked looking towards the door.

“To check your heart and to make sure you have nothing wrong. You father stated that you were here for a full check up.”

“Oh, ok I didn’t know so I was just asking.”

“That’s quite alright Harry.”

Harry took off his shirt then without a second thought, he didn’t realize that anything was even wrong until he heard her gasp. When she faced him again, her face looked like she was struggling to hold in her tears.

“What’s wrong m’am?”

“Harry, where did you get those scars on your back?” 

“What scars?”

“The ones that looked like someone beat you. Who did that to you Harry? Was it your dad? You can tell me Harry, he can’t hurt you again I promise.”

Harry was confused; this woman was jumping to conclusions. Snape would never hit him, he even said so before Harry had to ask. He didn’t want to be in here with her anymore, she was being very nosy. He reached for his shirt on the table, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

“I think it’s time for me to leave,” he answered walking backwards to the door.

“I’m sorry Harry, but you can’t go anywhere. It’s against the law for me to let you go back into an abusive home.” She stated making her way to grab him from leaving.

“HE DOESN’T ABUSE ME, SO JUST SHUT UP. MY DADDY WOULD NEVER HURT ME LIKE MY UNCLE DID, HE PROMISED!”

Harry stood there chest heaving glaring at her, it was a wonder his accidental magic didn’t flare up. How dare she accuse Snape of hurting him?

“Does your father know about the welts Harry?” She asked softly, looking at the door wondering if the man heard his son’s outburst. 

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore, your mean.” Harry said knowing that he sounded like a little kid, but how dare she?

“I apologize Harry, I didn’t mean to accuse I was just trying to get to the bottom of it. Follow Nurse Sydney and she’ll help with your x-rays, while I’ll talk to your dad.”

Harry followed the nurse out the door, only stopping once to give in to the childish urge to stick his tongue out at his doctor before continuing down the hall.

Severus was wondering what was taking so long, he was just about to go and ask the nurse what was taking so long when the doctor herself appeared in the doorway.

“Mr. Prince, could I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course,” he replied getting up and following her into her office.

“Where’s Harry?” He asked when her office revealed no one else in it but them.

“He’s getting an x-ray done; I want to make sure everything is ok.”

“That’s good, has he been behaving?”

“Yes, but I believe we got into a bit of an argument.”

“What was it about?”

“I saw some welts on his back, and my first question was who did it. He didn’t seem to want to answer so I thought he was scared, but when I asked if it was you I got a reaction. I of course meant no disrespect Mr. Prince, its protocol. I will say that at the very least Harry is very angry with me.”

Severus was angry with her himself, but he understood her position just the same. Did he really look like he abused children? He shook his head at that ridiculous thought, of course not, he wasn’t his father. He of course knew the boy had welts, having seen the dream of his Uncle beating him.

“What did he do?” Severus asked hand coming to cover his eyes.

“Yelled at me, that you would never hurt him like his Uncle; he called me mean before stating he wasn’t talking to me anymore. The he stuck his tongue out at me,” she finished hiding a smile.

“I want to apologize to you Dr. Jenson; Harry is not usually like that…” Severus started before he was cut off.

“No, it is me who should be apologizing to you Mr. Prince.”

“It’s alright,” Severus answered.

“Thank you, let me just go get the x-rays and we can discuss the findings.”

Severus rolled his eyes to the ceiling, Harry defended his honor. He didn’t much appreciate the boy’s disrespect to the doctor but she had deserved it, and since the child was behaving he was still going to be able to pick out where they were going. He watched her come back in the room about 3 minutes later.

“His x-rays show that a few years ago, his kidneys suffered a terrible blow. Nurse Sydney was able to get it out of him; she said his Uncle ‘accidently’ stepped on him. So besides that he also suffering from a lot of emotional trauma from his abuse. It’s pretty common in children this age, and with a lot of love and care Harry will grow out of it.”

“So there isn’t anything you can do about the bedwetting now?”

“No, although I would invest in some nighttime underwear, it’ll give him more confidence. It will especially help his sleeping habits, because he won’t be waking up because he’s wet.”

“I don’t know, he had this whole aversion to nappies, seeing as he’s 12.”

“I know what you mean, but these look like underwear, just take a look at them in the store.”

“Ok I will, is that all Dr, Jenson?”

“Is sure is, if there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Will do doctor.” Severus replied standing up to walk out the door.

As soon as the door opened he collided with a blur of green and blue. Harry was hugging him like he was afraid of letting go. He could hear the child sniffling, into his shirt.

“Harry what’s wrong child?”

“She was trying to take me away from you,” he cried.

“Harry child…” he trailed off as he picked up the boy and hugged him to his chest.

“I hate her, don’t let her take me. Please sir I’ll be good,” Harry said though it was muffled by Snape’s shirt.

“She’s not taking you away from me your foolish child,” he whispered to the boy.

“Thank you for everything Dr. Jenson, I will be in touch.”

Severus said before turning and walking out of the office and to the car. Sitting in the car, he sat their comforting the brat who lived to cry on his shoulder.  
“Hush child, I told you that we were stuck with each other.”

“But she said…she said…” Harry tried as he choked on his tears.

“Hush child, its ok you are staying with me. Where did you want to go?” Severus asked trying to distract the child.

“We never got to go go-karting, can we do that?” Harry asked wiping his face on his sleeve.

“We can, I just want you to lie down on the seat and rest your eyes, that way when we get there you’ll be well rested.” Severus finished smoothly, not even mentioning you need a nap, he thought to himself.

“Ok,” Harry answered before buckling up and lying down on the seat.

As he drove out of the parking lot, Severus gave himself a pat on the back. Today was a job well done, now would Harry agree to wear the nighttime underwear? Turning the radio on softly, he hummed along to a Beatles song as he drove down the road.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus knew that Harry wanted to go-karting and as soon as he got the underwear they were headed for Buckmore Park Kart Circuit. He had read that they were a great place to drive with the kids, and Harry would enjoy it he was certain. He pulled the car into the market parking lot, where he parked, before reaching into the backseat and picking up Harry. He didn’t want to wake him and besides this would be so much easier if he stayed asleep. Walking in, he had no idea where to go and noticing a woman stocking the shelves he headed for her.

“Excuse me Miss, might you be able to help us?” He asked softly so not to wake the child.

“Yes of course sir, what are you looking for?” She asked also keeping her voice low.

“My son here has started wetting the bed; we just came from the doctor. She stated that its normal but we should still invest in some night time underwear. If we could refrain from anything that looks even remotely similar to a nappy would be appreciated. Harry here has already decided he won’t wear them, but you never know.”

“Oh yes, if you’ll just follow me.”

Severus followed her to an aisle where he was immediately overwhelmed. How did you know which one was for your child? He didn’t even realize that he had started to think of Harry as his own.

“What size is now?”

“Small should be ok.”

“Here you go, if you need anything else just call me,” she replied before going back to fixing the shelves.

Severus grabbed three different brands before going to the checkout line, 5 minutes later they were back on the road. Harry woke up when they arrived and they had a blast trying to race against each other. 

Harry was excited right after they went go-karting Snape had promised to take him to a playground so he could play with his car. He hadn’t had a chance to drive with it and he couldn’t wait. Arriving at the park, Harry put the car down and was having a blast. He didn’t notice until he looked around, but he had moved quite a bit of distance away from Snape. As he was turning to go back to his Professor he heard somebody that made his heart stop before doubling back over time.

“Hey freak, what are you doing here?” Dudley yelled.

Harry was terrified, why oh why did he stray this far from Snape? 

“Nothing Dudley,” he answered quickly picking up his car.

“Whose car is that? I bet you stole it didn’t you freak?”

“No I didn’t, someone bought it for me. It’s mine.”

“I don’t believe it dad says freaks like you don’t deserve nice things. Give it to, I want it.”

“No!” Harry yelled back at Dudley, Snape had bought him this and it wasn’t leaving his possessions without a fight.

Harry noted that Dudley resembled Uncle Vernon a lot when he got angry. His face was turning colors and Harry decided it would be wise to run. Just as he was turning away, he swore he was about to have a heart attack, Uncle Vernon appeared behind Dudley. He willed his body to run, but he was frozen in shock at his Uncle started towards him. Thankfully his mouth still worked just fine, because he sucked in a lungful of air before screaming as loud as he could.

“DADDY HELP ME!”

Severus’s heart thudded painfully in his chest, ad he heard Harry scream for him. He arrived just in time to see this large man lunge for his child, he didn’t even think before he wandlessy cast a stupefy at the man. He fell over with a thunk, and Severus quickly went over to Harry who seemed to be scared stiff. He picked the boy up who still had a strong grip on his car before address the large boy who was gaping at him.

 

“Who are you to Harry, and who was that man?”  
“That’s my dad and the freak is my cousin. Who are you?” Dudley asked whimpering when he saw the glare Severus was looking at him with.

“His father, I’m an adult wizard. It would be best if you refrain from calling my child names, or I will do exactly to you as I did to your father.”

At that Severus walked away with the still silent boy in his arms. Shaking his head as he got him strapped in the seatbelt, they really couldn’t catch a break could they?  
Harry sat in the car unmoving; he had yet to release the grip he had on his car. What are the odds that he meets the Durselys in that park? Shaking away the ‘what if’ thoughts, he smiled through the tears that were in his eyes. Snape had save him again, only this time he had called Harry his child. At the reminder of that thought, he knew he was smiling like a loon, but he was so happy.

“Where are we going now?” He asked, trying to stop grinning his cheeks were starting to hurt.

“Have you ever been to the Cinema?” Severus asked trying to figure out the boy’s changed moods. He himself was still angry with the Durselys but he couldn’t see how Harry wasn’t.

“No, I wasn’t allowed, Dudley was though.” Harry replied head down in shame, his smile was gone now, he was so ashamed.

“Good, then I have the pleasure of taking you to your very first movie.” Severus said interrupting Harry’s dark thoughts.

“Really, cool, are you serious? Are we going now? What are we going to see?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Slow down child, yes we are going now, and yes I’m serious. We are going to be watching a double feature; the first movie is called 3 Ninjas, and the second movie is Aladdin.”

Harry had heard the Dean and bunch of other muggleborn kids talking about seeing them this summer, and he was happy to know that he would finally be able to contribute to the conversation of how was your summer. Not to mention he really, really wanted to see Aladdin. But he was curious about one more thing, would Snape allow it?

“Umm, can I have some snacks to watch in the cinema?” Harry asked timidly.

“Of course, my favorite is popcorn and along with milk duds. Don’t you dare tell Albus that either, otherwise I’d never hear the end of it.”Severus said to Harry off-handedly. 

“I won’t sir, will I be allowed to try some?” Harry said so softly, Severus nearly missed it.

“You’ll have your own Snack Harry, but you can try some of mine if you like,” Severus stated knowing full well what the child was really asking.  
“Thank you,” Harry said turning to stare at the window.

Professor Snape was letting him have his own snacks, and he could still have some of his teacher’s food if he wanted too. That small act of kindness was almost too much for Harry, and he had to turn away blinking rapidly to keep the tears where they were. When they arrived at the Cinema Harry grabbed Snape’s hand and they walked to the entrance together. He looked around at everyone while his Professor paid for everything, then they finally walked in. Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the arcade, sneaking a quick glance at Snape he decided not to ask, he was already getting his own snacks, and it would do for him to get greedy.

Severus mentally sighed, just like with the toys Harry didn’t say a thing. Oh he knew the boy wanted to play in the arcade and who could blame him, he and Lily had a blast when they were kids. Making up his mind he led the child to the games and gave him a 5 pound note and telling him to put it into the change machine.   
They had 30 minutes before their first show started, and he wanted the boy to have this experience. Leaning against the wall, he watched Harry’s smile light up his whole face as he played his game. He would never admit it, but his heart nearly melted when Harry turned around and smiled at him. He found himself blinking away tears for some reason, before chalking it up to dust in his eyes.

Harry was in heaven, now he was quite positive that his Professor could read minds. How did he know that Harry wanted to play video games? As he was finishing up a Mario game he could feel his bladder filling it. It was uncomfortable but it was manageable, he didn’t want to stop playing. All to soon though it was time for them to get their seats. He found himself trying to give Snape back the remaining money but the man wouldn’t take it. Promising to give it back later, he shoved it in his pocket before they headed to the Snack bar.

After they grabbed their food, they walked to the theatre. Harry was glad that Snape knew the places on where to sit because he didn’t. As soon as they got comfortable the previews started coming on, then finally the movie had started. About halfway through 3 Ninjas Harry was squirming slightly in his seat, but he tried to ignore it.

The popcorn had made him thirsty and he had been drinking his fizzy drink, and now his bladder was paying for it. Oh he had to pee, sneaking a look at Snape; the man seemed so into the movie that he didn’t want to disturb it just because he needed the loo. Reaching into his pants, he grabbed a hold of himself, he knew he could hold it if he really, really tried. 

About 30 minutes later he was starting to doubt that he could last; it was all he could do to keep from whimpering. He could barely concentrate on the movie, and it hurt to laugh. Not to mention that Snape would be angry when he found out Harry waited until the last minute. He didn’t want his Professor mad at him, nor did he want to wet in such a public place. Gathering that Gryffindor courage he poked the man in the side.

“What is Harry?” Severus whispered.

“I need the loo,” Harry whispered back.

“The movie will be over in about 15 more minutes, can you wait until then?” 

Harry didn’t think he could, but it was only a few more minutes. He really did want to see the ending. !5 minutes was nothing when you think about it, and besides Snape sounded like he really wanted to see the last bit.

“Yes sir,” Harry said quietly before turning back to the movie.

By the time the movie was over, Harry was nearly in tears. He had to wait a minute before he could stand up without worrying about leaking into his boxers and by then Snape had already walked out thinking that Harry was behind him. He took his hand out of his pants on to put it into his pocket and tried to hold himself. At least that way it didn’t look so noticeable at what he was doing. As he was walking to the lobby, someone grabbed him by shoulder and he had to stop himself from freaking out when he realized it was Snape.

“What took you so long?”

“You left me, there was a lot of people pushing,” Harry said it was true but not the reason why he took so long.

“We have 2 hours until the next movie starts, do you want to go get something to eat and then come back?”

“Could we have Pizza?” Harry asked quietly, he still wasn’t comfortable asking for things.

“I suppose we could,” Severus stated like it was the worst thing in the world.

“Cool, thank you.” Harry replied, happy that his idea didn’t get shot down.

As they walking towards the door, Harry remembered his immediate need. He knew he couldn’t wait until they got to the pizza parlor though.

“Before we go, can I use the loo?” Harry asked trying not to shuffle his feet.

“Sorry about that Harry, it slipped my mind. Of course you can use it before we go.” Severus answered leading him towards the toilet.

Harry suppressed back a sob as he took in the queue for the toilet. It was really long and they were in the back of it, he had a better chance of making it to the Pizza place.

“Never mind, I’ll just wait until we get there,” Harry answered walking back from the line.

“Are you sure, we can check out another one?”

“It won’t matter, the one on the other side is just as long,” a man in line said.

“Oh, well come on Harry’s lets go then.”

Harry walked slightly behind Snape, as they headed to the car. Oh god he had to pee and it hurt so much. He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, and he tried to cry quietly. He only hoped that Snape wouldn’t turn around, or ask him anything for that matter. Getting in to the car, he was thankful that he was sitting in the back, and he avoided looking in the front mirror. It seemed like everything was taking extra slow, he was dying for the loo.

“We should be there in about 20 minutes Harry, how are you holding up?”

“I’m fine sir,” he croaked out bending at his waist in his seat.

Since he was stopped at a stoplight he took a glance at the child behind him, his face was the picture of agony. And it showed him perfectly that Harry Potter was most uncertainly not fine.

“Damn,” he whispered he couldn’t blame the boy for this, since he did ask before the movie was over. 

“I don’t think you are Harry, its ok you’re not in trouble. I’ll stop somewhere closer ok?”

“Could you just hurry please,” Harry whispered anxiously.

“I will Harry, just hold on?” Severus said eyes looking out for anything.

“K,” Harry replied softly.

Harry sat up straight as he felt a long spurt escape his tight grip, he wasn’t going to wet today.

“Pull over Dad please,” Harry practically yelled frantically clawing at his jeans to keep it all in.

Severus for his part was floored; did the child even realize what he had just called him? And they weren’t even pretending for muggles, is that what the boy really thinks of me as? He thought to himself, before taking another look at the red-face child in the backseat. “I am Harry you can hold on for a bit longer,” he said trying to reassure the child.

“I can’t anymore, it hurts it really hurts,” Harry said crying harder.

Severus was startled, thinking it would be better for the boy to just wet if holding it was painful. But then the insecure child would have another setback for wetting his pants like a toddler. He sighed he didn’t know what to do, but try to hurry up and find somewhere. He was passing an empty parking lot, when he had an idea. Quickly pulling in he parked the car near a few trees, and he could see that they wouldn’t be visible to the eye. 

Harry looked around in confusion, were they there yet? And if so, where the heck was there?

“Get out of the car Harry,” Severus said before getting out himself.

Harry didn’t argue he didn’t know what was going on but he trusted his Professor enough. Quickly undoing his seatbelt he opened the door and stood by it. Well he tried to stand by it, he was more or less bent over in an uncomfortable position.

“What are we doing sir?” Harry asked in a strained voice.

“You my child are about to burst, I don’t know what else to do. So you can just go by the car and I’ll cover you, does that sound good?”

It sounded like the best plan Harry had ever heard, or it could have been his bladder screaming for relief. Whatever it was, he wasn’t about to say no, and he quickly tried to undo his trousers. Tried was the key word, he hated that when he had to go so bad he couldn’t get his fingers to cooperate.

Severus heard the boy struggling and turned around and swiftly undid his belt and buckle for him before he was almost literally sprayed in the face for his good deed.  
Quickly turning the boy to face the tire of the car, he walked a few paces away to give the child privacy, when he heard the loud sigh come from the boy before the sound of liquid hitting the pavement.

Harry was mortified, but that was silenced by what he was feeling. He was actually feeling a little lightheaded from how he was relieved he was by finally getting to go pee. He didn’t feel anywhere close to finishing so he leaned one hand tiredly on the car, holding it in had taken a lot out of him. When he was finally done he stared comically at the ground at how big his puddle was. He was quite proud of it, and that he could hold that much in.

“Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to uhh...what I did.” Harry stammered blushing red.

“It’s alright child, do you feel better now?” He said trying not to add to the child’s embarrassment.

“Yes sir, are we still going for pizza?”

“My answer hasn’t changed child, come and get back into the car.”

Harry got back in, and rubbed his stomach it was still tender but it was empty. He couldn’t wait until he got pizza and then they were going back to the cinema. This was turning out to be the best summer he had ever had.


	18. Chapter 18

The next night found that Harry was currently staring at the ceiling in their hotel room. He wasn’t sure but he thought Snape might be sleep. He hadn’t been paying attention since they started this trip but looking at the calendar yesterday and he realized that his birthday was only 3 days away. He had been having a blast spending his summer with Snape, but he really missed his friends. Would Snape allow his friends to visit him?

“Professor, are you awake?” Harry whispered softly.

“Yes Harry I am, what did you need?” Severus asked eyes still closed.

“My birthday is coming up…”Harry answered trailing off.

“On the 31st I am aware Mr. Potter, what is it?”

“CouldRonandHermionevisitmeformybirthday?” He asked words rushing to together.

Severus sat up and quirked and eyebrow at the child at his garbled speech.

“Could you repeat that Harry, this time slowly?”

“Oh, could Ron and Hermione visit for my birthday?” Harry finished softly.

Severus blinked slowly, of course the boy wanted his friends over for his birthday. If he wasn’t mistaken this would probably be the first time he got to celebrate his birthday given the way he was treated by his relatives. He wasn’t really looking forward to spending a few days with the Gryffindor Trio, but he couldn’t tell the child no. Well he could, but not without hurting Harry deeply, and he didn’t want to do that.

“You may, I’ll send and Owl to Albus tomorrow morning before we head out for the football game.”

“Will we be going back to Manor, or are they going to come along for the trip too?”

“Maybe we’ll spend 1 night in the hotel, because I’m taking you somewhere special for your birthday. The rest of the time they’re here we’ll spend at the Manor.”

“Oh, so when we go back to the Manor our trip will be over?” Harry asked trying not to frown; he didn’t want that to happen. He loved hanging out with Snape, wait what did he just say?

“Yes, you do want to have a party at the Manor don’t you?” Severus asked puzzled.

“No I changed my mind; I don’t want to invite my friends anymore.” Harry quickly replied trying to backtrack.

“Harry, I’m confused now child, what are you talking about?”

“You just said that when my friends come that out trip will be over, and we’ll be back at the Manor. I don’t want the trip to be over yet…because I like spending time with you,” Harry stated blushing for having admitted his feelings.

“Harry child that was not what I meant. After your friends go back home, we will resume are trip once again. There are still plenty of places I want us to visit.”

“Oh…Cool then.”

Two days later Harry and Severus were driving to a muggle train station to pick up his friends. Harry was a bit confused about why they were traveling the muggle way too; until Snape informed him it was safe not to mention Hermione’s parents were more comfortable with that form of transportation. He was so excited to see his friends that he wasn’t paying attention to the signs of his body. 

Every since the day he went to the cinema and held it until it hurt, he had been having a lot more trouble with how long he could hold it. He didn’t tell Snape though, because he knew now that the man liked him, but he didn’t want to embarrass him by acting like a baby. 

As so as they parked and headed inside the train station, he could recognize that Weasely hair anywhere. Ron was currently looking around in awe at everything, the same way Harry looked at magic. They had a mini reunion in the middle of the station and Snape introduced himself to Hermione’s parents, who seemed to be pretty nice. 

So caught up on catching up with his friends, Harry missed the opportunity to use the loo at the station. On the way back to the hotel Harry sat up front with Snape, it seemed that Hermione and Ron were still nervous in Snape’s presence because nobody said anything. Harry was so lulled to sleep by the quietness in the car, and the wind in his hair.

He was awoken abruptly by that familiar feeling of warmth soaking his trousers, and he quickly glanced back to note that his friends looked sleep, but he couldn’t be sure. Snape was humming along to a random song on the radio, and he Harry was afraid to speak up. What if he friends weren’t really asleep? All too soon they arrived at the hotel, where everyone started to get out of the car except Harry.

“Ha…Mr. Potter what are you doing?” Severus said just barely able to catch himself from calling Harry by his first name.

Harry was shocked, why was Snape calling him by his last name? He wasn’t in trouble already was he? “Sir, my seatbelt is stuck, could you please help me?”

“Harry I’ll help you…” Hermione started to say.

“No, he can use magic, and I’m really stuck in here.” Harry replied hurriedly,

They seemed to believe his lie, well not Snape but Harry was counting on that anyways.

“Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely please take your things and wait for us in the lobby.”

Harry noted that Ron looked a bit freaked about leaving Harry alone with Snape, but Hermione pulled him along with her. Harry waited until they had entered the hotel lobby before turning back to Snape.

“What’s really wrong Harry?”

“I wet your seat, I’m really sorry sir.”Harry said dejectedly.

“You already know it’s not your fault, so don’t start blaming yourself. I’ll clean you up in a hurry Harry.”

“Thank you Professor, why were you calling me Mr. Potter? I ‘m not in trouble am I?”

“No Harry you aren’t, I just didn’t want your friends to get suspicious.”

“Why would they be suspicious sir?”

“Because, it’s well known in Hogwarts that we have an extreme dislike for one another,” Severus replied patiently.

“That’s not true, I like you sir,” Harry answered to the ground.

“Now you do Harry, but before you and I both know you did not. Not that I blame you child, because I don’t, I know what kind of person I can be.”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Harry replied wanting to get away from the conversation about hating each other.

“It does matter Harry; we have to pretend that we still hate each other.”

“What, why? I don’t want to do that sir,” Harry replied trying forcibly to stay calm.

“There comes a time when there is going to be many things you don’t want to do Mr. Potter. You need to dig deep because you must do it anyway.”

“I don’t understand sir, why do I have to do this?” Harry pleaded, he didn’t want to go back to Snape berating him and yelling at him. He liked the new Snape who called him his child; he didn’t want the one who used to hurt him for things that weren’t his fault.

“This is the way it has to be Potter; I suggest you get used to it.” Severus said before discreetly waving his wand and cleaning Harry up before walking towards the hotel.

Harry stood the by the car, trying to mash the heels of his hands into his eyes, he would not cry over this now. Later when he was in his bed and everyone was asleep, then maybe he would, but for now he had to be strong. 

By the time Harry arrived in the lobby about 7 minutes later his eyes and nose were red, but if anyone asked he would claim allergies. He finally realized that Snape must be ashamed of him, and that’s why he didn’t want Hermione and Ron to know. He was used to it though, the Durselys were always ashamed of him, and he should have expected that Snape wouldn’t be any different. 

“Harry are you ok?” Hermione asked her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“I’m fine Mione, just my summer allergies. I really hate them you know,” Harry stated with much more enthusiasm then he felt.

“Ok Harry, if you say so,” she answered not really believing that to be the case but not wanting push it.

They headed to their room, where looking around Harry saw that it was a bit too small for four people now. Not to mention one of the four of them was a girl and she needed her own room.  
“Pack your things Potter, when you get done you and your friends meet me in the lobby.”

Harry didn’t say a word he just headed to do what was told of him, he missed the look on Snape’s face as he didn’t acknowledge the fact that the man spoke. By the time they came back to the lobby Snape had already upgraded them to a suite, but Harry couldn’t find it in him to be happy. He knew he should have never asked for his friends to visit him, now Snape hated him again. Opening the door to their suite they quickly noted that it had 3 bedrooms, one would belong to Snape, another to Hermione and the boys would share a room. Later that night found Harry scared to go to sleep, what if Ron found out? 

What if he had a nightmare and screamed and woke Ron up? He couldn’t use magic here, and Snape was mad at him. What was he supposed to do? He wished hard that Ron wouldn’t find out about his nightmares because he knew that would only lead to more problems. He finally fell into an uneasy sleep. He woke up predictably at 2:00am to a wet bed, not to mention his throat was hurting, like he’d been screaming a long time.

If that was the case then why wasn’t Ron or anybody else awake for that matter? Struggling to be quiet he changed the sheets on his bed, trying to stay quiet was tiresome and as he came back to his bed he stubbed his toe. He couldn’t stop the moan, or the curse that escaped his mouth. He stared in shock when he realized that Ron didn’t move at all, was there some kind of charm up? 

Getting back onto his damp mattress he tried to get into a comfortable position to sleep some more, but couldn’t. He didn’t know it but his accidental magic had created a silencing charm, due to not wanting to bother Ron. The next day was his birthday, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was tired and cranky and he was in a bad mood, he wished the day could be over already.

“Do you know where we are going Harry?”

“No,” Harry whispered, he wasn’t in the mood for talking or anything really.

“Professor, where are we going?” Hermione finally asked when the boys gave her a glare that said they weren’t going to.

“To the Aquarium Miss Granger, is that all right with everyone?” Severus stated sneering.

Harry didn’t say a thing as his friends replied, he just got in the back this time and faced looking out the window. It was only the first day and he was already he was wishing it was time for his friends to leave. He didn’t want any secrets; it was his own fault putting his faith in a man who he knew hated him for no reason. 

They arrived and still Harry said nothing, he didn’t have to say anything since Hermione spoke for them all. They went through an underground tube that had animals all around them. It was a really cool experience and any other day Harry was sure he would enjoy it. All the water was making him have to pee though, but he didn’t want to deal with Snape. As they were walking pass the sharks he saw a sign for the loo, he contemplated going alone. But the thought of being alone in a loo still brought shivers up his spine. All the water was not helping his situation, and he realized he would have to speak up soon, unless he wanted to wet himself on his birthday.

“I have to go to the loo,” he stated just loud enough for Snape who was in front to hear him.

“Its right over there Potter, so you may do so now.” Severus said without looking at him.

Harry stared unblinkingly at the man; did he really think he was going to go by himself? Obviously the man really meant what he said, Harry struggled not to panic.

“Do you gotta go Ron?” Harry asked as a last resort.

“No mate I’m good,” Ron replied obliviously.

“Oh then never mind, I’ll just wait then.” He said before distracting Hermione with a question.

Severus was bothered, he knew the boy couldn’t wait that long, and as much as he wanted to go in with him he didn’t say a thing. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling about the boy right now; he only knew he felt a stab of hurt when Harry refused to look at him. 

He would have thought the child would have been overjoyed to know that he could keep his friendship with the greasy git of a teacher quiet, but like everything involving the boy he was wrong. He turned around to check on Harry, and saw that he was wiggling around quite a bit already, and his left hand was present in his groin.  
“Don’t any of you move, I’ll be right back,” he damn near growled at them.

“Where are you going sir?” Hermione asked.

“The loo and you better be here when I get back.” He said glaring specifically at the boys.

“We will sir, we promise,” she stated sincerely.

Harry wanted so bad to go with the man to the loo, his need was getting really urgent, what was he supposed to do? He was trying not to cry, was the man that ashamed of him that he wanted him to embarrass himself in public?

“Potter are you coming or not?” Severus said impatiently.

“Sir,” Harry asked unsurely.

“You just stated you needed the loo, not 10 minutes before. I’m going in there now; do you still need to go?” Severus asked like he was speaking to a small child.

“Oh uh I do sir,” Harry said before heading to the toilet with Snape.

As he walking to it he heard Ron mutter, how he could trust Snape in the loo with him? What was he talking about? Was he trying to compare Snape and the pervert who almost got him? Wanting to get in an out he ran to a stall so he wouldn’t have to see Snape. It seriously hurt to look at the man, to know that you got to know someone, the real them and then they suddenly just toss you aside like you mean nothing. He understands having lived his whole life thinking he was nothing, but it still hurts nonetheless. 

Once again that night Harry cried himself to sleep, he didn’t know how to handle his situation and he couldn’t trust adults, he was on his own. The next day Severus apparated them each to the Manor where he showed Hermione the room she would be staying in and Ron would once again be staying with Harry.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the wards around Snape’s Manor disables all charms accidental or not. He didn’t know this as he started what he thought would become his nightly ritual for the rest of the summer. He was crying himself to sleep.

Ron heard the whimper first, and the sob before getting out of his bed to look at Harry. He could see his friend’s shoulder’s shaking, and tears running from his eyes but he didn’t know what was going on. It was really freaking him out, Harry didn’t just cry, something definitely had to be wrong with him. 

When he touched his shoulder, Harry reacted by flinching back before burying himself deep into the covers. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do; he really wished Hermione was in the room. Deciding to go get her he opened the door and walked down the hall to her room. Before he could knock he heard Snape’s voice behind him.

“Just where do you think you are going Mr. Weasley? I do believe your room is on the opposite side of this one.”

“Yes sir I know that, but I just needed to talk to Hermione is all.”

“Whatever you have to tell her, you can just wait until tomorrow.”

“It can’t sir, this is important.”

“Let me be the judge of that Weasley, what’s so important?”

“Something…wrong with Harry, he’s crying and he won’t stop.” Ron finally replied.

Severus eyes hardened before walking quickly to the child’s room. Spelling the room locked and with privacy charms, he walked over to the boy’s bed, he was as Weasley stated. His face was flushed with sweat and he was crying like no tomorrow.

“Harry what’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

“Don’t act like you care now, because I already know you don’t. Its fine I’m used to it, just please…leave me alone,” he said chocking on a sob.

“Hush child before you make yourself sick. Now tell me what has got you into this state. Did Weasley say something to you, was it a nightmare? Did you wet the bed Harry?”

“Please go away,” Harry whispered gloomily.

“No until you tell me what’s wrong,”

“I know that you’re ashamed of me, but did you at least like me a little or was it all just pretend?” Harry blurted out around his sobs.

Severus shook his head, what was the child on about? What did he mean that I was ashamed of him?

“Harry why do you think I’m ashamed of you?”

“Because you don’t want Ron and Hermione to know that you liked the Gryffindor Golden Boy,” Harry said sneering similarly to Snape.

Severus immediately understood why the child was so upset; he really should have explained his actions before he thrusted the child into this situation.

“That’s not why Harry, I didn’t think you would want your friends to know that you were friends with the greasy bat of the Dungeons. In a sense I was trying to preserve your reputation.”

“You thought I would be ashamed of you, why?” Harry asked genuinely puzzled.

“Because most Gryffindors would be Harry,”

“But I’m not most, I’m just Harry.”

“I know that child, I know. Do you think you can sleep now?”

“What am I supposed to do about Ron? I mean I can’t keep hiding my sheets can I?”

“Call Tigger to do it in the morning when we are at breakfast, and tomorrow I’ll find a time to talk to you about your appointment.”

“Ok, good night sir,”

“Goodnight child,” Severus said before gently ruffling the boy’s hair.

He walked out the room to find Weasley staring angrily at the wall; he addressed the boy goodnight before walking into his own room. He couldn’t help but feel guilty he was the cause of the boy’s agony, vowing tomorrow to explain it thoroughly he headed down to his lab.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Harry woke up sick to his stomach, blaming it on nerves he headed to the toilet to get dress. Avoiding Ron was his main goal for today and if he told Hermione her too as well. He couldn’t wrap his head around some of the things his teacher said to him last night. He convinced himself that Snape only comforted him because he didn’t want to deal with Ron, since he had already proved Harry’s worth to him yesterday. As much as his Professor hurt him, he didn’t want to leave the Manor.

As Ron headed downstairs for breakfast Harry called Tigger, who was more than happy to clean up for him. As he was looking in the drawer for socks, he was startled to find something else there with them. Why were there nappies in his drawer? He felt his eyes immediately fill with tears, well this pretty much cemented the fact that the man thought he was a baby.   
He swiped angrily at his eyes before shoving the dresser close, and walking downstairs. He forced himself to swallow his breakfast, but it tasted like sawdust and made his throat dry. He never noticed the concerned looks Snape’s was giving him, and if he was being honest he could care less. 

“Today we will be heading to Dickens World.”

“What is that Professor?” Ron asked.

Before Snape could reply Hermione spoke up like Harry knew she would.

“It’s a education theme park,” she stated patiently.

Harry saw Ron nod that he understood but Harry doubted he even knew what a theme park was. Oh well, Ron was on his own he wasn’t about to draw any type of attention to himself. After getting apparated back to their hotel Harry decided he didn’t like that mode of wizard transportation and found himself missing the car. But not for long when Snape announced it was about 1 hour drive to the park. Harry was inching himself towards the backseat not wanting to be alone with Snape in the front.   
“Mr. Potter, get into the front please,” Severus stated.

“No thank you sir, I’ve already had my turn. Ron, Hermione, do you guys want a chance?”

“No mate, I’m good in the back,” Ron replied fearfully.

“The front makes me carsick Harry,” Hermione replied looking grim at just the thought of sitting in the front.

“Oh then never mind then.”

Angling his body so that he would have absolutely no reason to look at the man Harry got ready for the longest ride ever. Thankfully it there was no traffic on the road and they arrived at the destination relatively quick. Getting out of the car they all headed towards the entrance, with Harry lagging behind. Once they were actually inside the park Harry found his spirits being lifted, he contemplated that he could mad at Snape later but for now he wanted to have fun.

“Dad, what are we going to do first?” Harry asked eyes trying to take in everything at once.

“What do you want to do?”

Hermione and Ron were floored, what did Harry just call Snape, and why?

“Harry mate, are you feeling ok?” Ron asked eyes wide.

“Yes, I’m fine Ron, what did you guys want to check out first?”

“Why did you call Snape dad? He’s not your father Harry, what the heck is going on?” 

“He’s my pretend dad in front of the muggles; it’s just an easier explanation.” Harry whispered.

“I don’t like it,” Ron stated.

Harry shrugged but didn’t reply he didn’t really expect Ron to get it, he barely did. Chancing a glance at Hermione he saw that she had a thoughtful expression on her face but she stayed silent. Grabbing Snape’s hand (since he was pretending he might as well live it up, especially since the man hated him) he proceeded to have a blast.

Severus was confused, one second the boy was fine, and then the next he was mad at you. He thought that mood swings were usually reserved for hormonal girls, not just barely 13 year old boys. Shaking his head, he tightened his hold on the child’s hand and headed to the rides. 

The day turned out to be pretty good, despite how it all started, by the end of the day he had ended up carrying Harry to the car. The boy had fallen asleep waiting for his last treat, of a funnel cake. Granger and Weasley weren’t far behind and the minute they got into the car they both dropped out. 

Apparating 3 sleeping children was something he hoped to never do again. Laying each of them in their bed, he headed to his own room for some much needed sleep. Trying to keep up with three 13 year olds all day was tiring, and he wasn’t as young as he used to be. He scoffed at himself, since when was 34 years old considered old, especially in wizard years. Shaking his head he quickly got dressed for bed, before joining his charges into slumber land.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment from someone, I won't try to look it up that seemed to be either disgusted or irritated that there was alot of pee in this story. The tags are there for a reason, AO3 I have realized is a very welcoming site of a ton of different types of works allowed here. My story is tame that being said, if you simply don't know what the word omorashi is, just google it. This can all be avoided. Read the tags

The next day Harry woke up wet like usual but before Ron. Quickly getting his stuff and summoning Tigger, he was awake and dressed before his friend had even woken up. Today was the day that his friends were going back home, and a part of him was glad. The other part was afraid of what Snape might do to him. He shook his head at his stupidity; Snape promised he would never hurt him even before his friends came. Throughout breakfast Harry remained silent and wouldn’t look up from his plate. He was so quiet that he sent Ron into a panic thinking that Harry was afraid of leaving them alone with Snape.

Ron flooed to his house and immediately told him mum that Harry wasn’t safe at Snape Manor. 

“Mum, Harry told me that he was scared of what Snape might do. Plus he said he would rather spend the rest of the summer with me. Mum please, can’t you tell Dumbledore or something?”

“It’s Headmaster Dumbledore, Ronald and I am sure that Harry is perfectly safe.” She insisted.

Molly was of course skeptical, she knew that Albus would never allow Harry to come to harm. And besides Severus was an order member for one, and two he would never hurt a child. She along with Poppy was among the few who knew what kind of childhood Severus had. Nonetheless her youngest son wouldn’t stop pestering her until she floo called Albus.

The minute his friends were gone, Harry made his way to his room. After all it was better to be out of site, at the Durselys. He was stopped midway up the stairs by his teacher who had intercepted him.

“Harry I need you to come downstairs, we need to talk.”

Sitting on the chair furthest away from the man, lest he decide Harry needed a smacking. He waited patiently for the man to start talking.

“Harry, first of all I want to apologize to you. I never meant to make you feel like I didn’t care for you. I wasn’t ashamed of you either, it’s a complicated situation but you need to know that none of it is about how I feel about you.”

“Then why did we have to pretend to hate each other still, why did you act like you liked it?”

Severus was appalled, what was the boy talking about? He never showed any emotion when he treated Harry like he used to. “What are you talking about child?”

“You knew that I hated being alone in Public loo’s and I almost wet before you actually took me. I thought you wanted to embarrass me for thinking that you actually cared for me.”

Severus stared at the child, what a mess he had created. He knew he should have sat down and talked to the child, the minute they knew his friends were coming. He was not an expressive man; he didn’t do hugs or touching but the boy across from him need assurance in the worst way. Sometimes you just have to do it for the kids, he sighed before reaching his arms out for the boy.

Harry eyed his Professor’s outstretched arms suspiciously, but he slowly found himself walking towards them. A minute before he got to them he stopped a second before launching himself at the man and sobbing into his shirt. Through his whole blubbering ordeal he was happy to note that the arms remained tightly around him keeping him safe. How could he have ever thought that Snape would hurt him?

“I’m sorry Professor; I just didn’t know what to think. Especially when I found that you had bought me nappies. Do you really think I’m a baby sir?” Harry asked eyes shining with unshed tears as he awaited the answer.

“No you foolish child, those are not nappies. I know they may feel like they are but they are nighttime underwear so you won’t have to worry about waking up wet. I meant to talk to you about them but I never could find the time, and then your friends showed up.”

“Oh ok, I thought you were keeping your word when you said I should be in nappies,” Harry stated with a grimace.

“That was the day where I was frustrated that you kept waiting until the very last minute to tell me of your need.”

“Well that was mean,” Harry replied affronted.

“It worked didn’t it child?” Severus said smirking.

“Still it was…”Harry was cut off as the floo flared green and Severus was shoving him behind the sofa telling him to stay quiet.

Harry’s heart was thumping widely and he was terrified of who that might be coming through the fire. He was wishing he was back in his room, as he was trying to silent his harsh breathing he waited for them to start speaking. The minute he heard who the speaker was, he about wet himself with relief.

“Good afternoon Severus, how are you doing my boy?”

“I’m fine Albus, this is an unexpected visit.” Severus replied hand over his still thumping heart.

“I know, I just wanted to see how my two boys are doing. Speaking of my boys, where is Harry?”

“Here sir,” Harry answered breathlessly coming from behind the sofa.”

“Harry my boy, what were you doing behind the couch?”

“We weren’t sure who was coming to see us, so Professor Snape told me to stay quiet.”

“Right he was my boy, right he was.”

“Why are you here Headmaster?” Harry asked confused.

“Just checking in on you both, wanted to see how your summer is coming along.”

“Oh it’s going great sir; Professor Snape is really taking me to fun places.” Harry answered smiling.

“Severus, do you mind if I speak to young Harry here, alone?”

“No not at all Albus, I’ll just go get started on lunch while he shows you his room.”

Harry walked up the stairs to his room, wondering what the Headmaster wanted with him. He hoped he wasn’t here to tell him that he had to leave, because he didn’t. Sitting on his bed he waited for the man to start talking.

“Harry are you happy here with Professor Snape?”

“Yes sir I am, he can be really nice when he wants too.”

“I’m sure he can my boy, what did he do for your birthday?”

“We went to the Aquarium only I couldn’t enjoy it though,” Harry replied sadly.

“Why not Harry?”

“Because Professor Snape said that we had to pretend to still hate each other for Ron and Hermione. I didn’t understand why, so I thought he was ashamed of me.”  
“Did he explain to you why?”

“He said it was a complicated situation, but that it didn’t change how he feels about me.”

“Which is what Harry?”

“He likes me, and sometimes I think…he might even love me,” Harry whispered the last part.

“What makes you say that Harry?” Albus asked eyes twinkling brightly.

“He keeps calling me his child, and not just when we’re pretending for the muggles.”

“That’s good Harry, I’m glad to hear that.”

“Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

“No my boy there is one more thing, Mr. Weasley seems to think that you are afraid of Professor Snape.”

“Why would I be afraid of Snape?”

“He told his mother how afraid you were when Professor went into the loo with you at the Aquarium.”

“Oh, I wasn’t afraid of the Professor going in with me, I was afraid that he was going to make me go alone. Earlier this summer a creepy guy almost got me when I went to the loo by myself, but my Professor saved me.” Harry said shuddering in remembrance of his attack.

Albus was a bit alarmed at that, I mean who wouldn’t but he knew he would be speaking with Severus in depth on the situation later.

“So I take it that you do not want to spend the remainder of the summer with the Weasleys?”

“No sir, I’d rather stay here.” Harry answered.

“Are you sure my boy?” Albus asked.

“Yes, I don’t want to go with the Weasleys. I am fine right where I am.”

“See I don’t understand this Harry, earlier this summer you told me that you’d rather be at the Weasleys then with Professor Snape, what changed?” 

“I don’t know, he just stopped being so mean to me I guess,” Harry answered.

“Hmm…and you’re sure that Professor Snape has never hurt you?” Albus asked, he knew that Severus never would but he wanted to know what changed Harry’s attitude towards his teacher.

“What is it with people thinking he hurt me? He doesn’t hurt me and I don’t want to stay with Ron I want to stay with MY Professor. You can’t make me leave; everyone always tries to take me away from him. He promised, he said he was stuck with me and I’m with him, you can’t,” Harry said through tearful sobs.

“Harry my boy, I didn’t mean to make you think that I would take…”but Albus was cut off from the shock of the child’s word

“Daddy please help me,” he cried running out of the room and away from the Headmaster.

Severus who was eavesdropping, thankful that his Manor allowed no one to set wards but himself was once again floored when he heard the child call for him. Did the boy even realize during his emotional outbursts what he was saying? None of that mattered anymore, his child was calling for him, and he reached to open the door only to have it open by itself. All he saw was a blur of black hair run at him and jump and he instinctively caught him and held Harry tight.

“Don’t let him get please, dad I’m sorry.” Harry pleaded in Snape’s shoulder.

“He’s not going to get you Harry,” Severus soothed forgetting about Albus for the moment.

“He’s trying to take me away, he wants me to go to the Weasleys, but you promised.” Harry answered gulping on a sob.

“And I keep my promises child, do I not?”

“But he’s the Headmaster,” Harry said unconvinced through his tears.

“Yes but we are not at school are we?” 

“No but he still has the power.”

“He will not be taking you, not unless I say that he can.”

“But you won’t right?” Harry asked as his heart stilled for a moment.

“No you foolish child, you are mine,” replying honestly and feeling the child relax at his words.

“Good,” Harry murmured in his ear.

Severus continues patting the boy’s back before finally glancing up and remembering that they weren’t alone. He can’t help the grimace at the how bright Albus’s twinkling eyes are, and he knew then that Albus had no intention of removing Harry. The boy had once again jumped to conclusions, although given his past history with Adults who could blame him? He notes that the boy is no longer sobbing into his shoulder, just sniffling. Thinking the boy wants to be put down, he starts lowering the child to the ground only to stop when he hears him start whimpering. Gesturing to Albus that he would be back he headed to his bedroom. He sets the child on the bed before handing him a handkerchief for his face and nose.

“Harry, I want you to lie down for a bit while I talk with the Headmaster. I promise you that I will not allow him to come in here when you are sleep ok?”

“But I’m not tired,” Harry weakly protested.

“Then you don’t have to sleep, I just want you to lie down quietly ok?”

“Yes sir,” Harry answered before obediently lying down on the bed.

Severus stayed for about 5 minutes until the ‘not tired’ child drifted off to sleep. Shaking his head, he set a ward around the room to alert him when Harry woke up before heading back to talk to Albus. Walking into Harry’s room Severus could see that in his absence the twinkle remained just a bright as ever.

“Albus what is the true meaning of your visit? Were you really planning on taking Har…Potter away from me...err my Manor?”

Albus hid his grin behind his hand; he had no intention of removing the child. He knew then that Harry was on the right track when he told him that Severus might just love him.

“I got a floo call from Molly today; she wanted me to know that Ronald was upset about leaving Harry here alone with you.”

“And she believed that I would willingly hurt a child?” He couldn’t help the stab of hurt and betrayal that hit his heart; he thought he could count on Molly.

“Whatever you are thinking it’s wrong Severus, she didn’t believe him but he wouldn’t leave it alone until she flooed me. She actually told me to tell you that Ron would be sending you an apology letter, and she would floo you tomorrow night.”

“Oh,” he replied he was grateful that the hurt banished just as quick as it came.

He hated making himself vulnerable especially in front of people. Those types of emotions were for the weak and could lead to death if you weren’t careful. Yes it was better if he remained closed off, but he knew in his heart that it wasn’t possible, at least not with Harry in the picture. Harry who was so like his mother, who forgave anyone even those who never thought it, would be possible. The child was so pure; he wouldn’t be the one to hurt him again. He would never hurt his Harry, his child.

“Severus, why did Harry call you daddy?” Albus asked trying to bring the younger man back to earth.

“I don’t know, sometimes he forgets and accidently calls me it. When we are in the muggle world we use the disguise of father and son since it’s easier. I guess he just forgets that he’s not in the role.”

“If you say so Severus,” Albus replied smirking.

Severus was shocked; he never wanted to see that particular expression on Albus’s face it made him look like he knew something that Severus didn’t. “Albus, Har…Potter was abused at the Durselys. I had a chance to see the outcome of their work.

“What did you say?” Albus asked, friendly nature gone in a blink of an eye.

“They starved, neglected and beat him. They even made it where he was afraid to ask for anything, and I’m specifically referring to the loo.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s afraid of asking for something that is natural in every way because he was afraid he would get denied. The first day he had an accident in the car because he was afraid of letting me know of his need. I have come to know of his little signals so I can get him to a loo on time. And I’m not even talking about the fact that his uncle stepped on and damaged his kidneys. Or the welt marks on his back; he has an assortment of bruises. 

As of right now he wets the bed, another thing I found out on my own because he would afraid I would make fun of him for doing it. I promised him he would not be returning to them come the end of the next year, are you going to make a liar out of me Albus?” Severus asked glaring at the man across from him.

“I never believed that Petunia would allow something like this to happen. But no Severus he will not be going back I promise you that myself. I’ll be back over here this week with the guardianship papers,” Albus stated absently already thinking about what he was going to do to the Durselys. How dare they harm and innocent child like Harry?

“Guardianship papers, Albus what the hell are you talking about?”

“Surely you can figure it out Severus, and don’t even try telling me that you don’t want this. We both know you want this just as much as that little boy asleep in your bedroom.”

“Hmmm…meddling old man,” Severus murmured softly to himself.

“One more thing Severus, Harry mention that a man attacked him earlier this summer. What happened there?”

“It was during our 1st week I believe and we stopped a diner for food, and Harry needed the loo. He told me that he didn’t need me to go with him, so I didn’t. That was until I and the rest of the diner heard this scream emerge from the toilet Harry was in. I walked in on the man in the process of taking down his pants, while Harry was locked in the stall with that pervert.”

Since it was such a serious discussion, Albus decided not to comment on the fact that Severus was calling Harry by his given name.

“I assumed the muggle has been dealt with?”

“By his muggle police, I couldn’t do anything because Harry needed me.”

Albus’s twinkling eyes was back full force once again as he took in Severus’s words.

“Well I best be off, I need to have a little chat with Ronald Weasley about jumping to conclusions. Where is Harry, Severus?”

“He’s asleep; he’s had an emotional morning on top of this outburst that he was due for a nap.”

“Oh well you take care of him, and do tell him that I was never going to take him away from you.”

“I will Albus, maybe one day this week you can come along with us one day on our trip?”

“I’d like that; I hope I have a free day. Good day Severus.”

“Goodbye Albus,” Severus said walking with him towards the sitting room and fireplace.

Going to Harry’s room Severus repacks his suitcase and toy bag before going into his room to do the same thing. The boy was still sleep as he expected him to be, he shrinks their bags before picking up the child. Once he has a firm grip, he walks outside and apparates to a forest near where he parked the car. 

Quickly getting the car, he drives to the hotel, and is able to get their same room as before. Turning the telly on quietly he proceeds to write out some lesson plans and he dresses the boy in one of the nighttime underwear before tucking him into his bed. About 2 hours later and finished with his work and wanting to take a relaxing shower heads to the loo.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry awoke with a gasp, and after glancing around saw that they were back in their hotel room. Snape was right; he didn’t allow the Headmaster to take him away. Before he could think anymore on the subject the source that woke him up made itself known again as his bladder jolted. 

Walking swiftly towards the loo he heard that the shower was on, what was he supposed to do now? Already grabbing himself, he quietly knocked on the door, and just as he expected the man didn’t hear a thing. He was dancing and he knew he couldn’t hold it for much longer, so he tried the door handle and it was unlocked. Hoping the man wouldn’t mind he opened the door, walked in and shut it behind him.

“Professor, can I just use the toilet really quickly?” Harry asked already undoing his pants.

“Yea just let me get out of your way Harry,” Severus replied already reaching for his towel.

“No it’s fine, I need to go really bad like now sir,” Harry answered softly.

Not waiting for the man to reply Harry walked the few feet over to the toilet before pulling down his pants. Ignoring the fact that he was wearing a pull up, he pulled it down and so he could relieve himself. 

In a weird way Harry liked the fact that he was in here with Snape, it was the kind of things people usually do with their siblings or parents. Washing his hands he headed back out to the room to play with his video game.

Severus himself was uncomfortable, during that little ordeal. It was just a testament on how comfortable Harry was in his presence. Using the toilet is a private affair for one and for the boy to use it with him in there meant something, what he didn’t know.

While he was playing his game Harry was worrying whether or not he offended the man. Before he could work himself up, the door to the loo open and his Professor walked out of it.

“Did you want to check out the Hotel’s entertainment for kids since it’s too late to go anywhere else?”

“Yes sir I would,” Harry answered grinning.

“Then get your shoes on and we’ll go.”

Harry was in awe at what he saw, he didn’t even protest when Snape dropped him off, and left him alone. Sitting on the carpet with the other kids, he learned they were going to be watching a movie. He smiled; so far as his time as a muggle he had seen more movies then he ever did at the Durselys, he even made a few friends.

When the show was over he found himself smiling again as he lined up with everyone else to wait for their parents to pick them up. Going back to the hotel room Harry quickly showered before going to bed.

Harry got up the next morning later then what he normally would, and for a moment he was confused. That was until he realized that his bed was totally dry he almost smiled until he remembered he was wearing a pull up. Oh well, at least he didn’t have to worry about wet sheets today.

Heading to the loo for another shower, he got dressed and turned on the telly as he waited for Snape to come back with breakfast. As soon as the man walked in the door, Harry bombarded him with questions.

“What are we going to do today? Do you know why the Headmaster was trying to take me away from you yesterday? Are we going to another theme park?”

“Slow down child, I can only answer one question at a time. I was thinking we could head over to a park, it has a mixture of everything, but it’s not a theme park. Albus was responding to a complaint he got from Mr. Weasley. Apparently he had got it into his head that you were very unhappy here with me.”

Harry sat looking slack jawed at his Professor, Ron was the one who nearly ruined his summer? How could he do that? Wasn’t Ron supposed to be his best mate? Shaking his head, wishing that he could see his mate soon, he would tell him a thing or too.

“Tonight we will be Apparating back to the Manor and then to the Burrow.”

“What for, are we still going to have our trip?” Harry asked already thinking of the ways he was going to get back at Ron.

“Of course you Harry, we’re just taking a little break to set a few things straight with your friend.”

They spent the day at Clissold Park in London, where Harry was able to convince Snape to play a muggle game called basketball. He had a blast with the man who turned out to be quite good at it. He loved looking at all the wildlife too, but way to soon it was time to go back to the Manor. Hugging Snape they apparated to the Manor before taking the floo to the Burrow, which Harry insisted on flooing together with Snape.

“Why do you want to floo with me Harry? You are old enough to go by yourself; you just turned 13 did you not?” Severus asked confused.

“Yes I did, but last time I flooed alone, I ended up in a place called Knockturn Alley.” Harry said looking through his fringe.

At that admission Harry noted that Snape didn’t say anything else, he just held him tightly as they flooed to the Burrow. When they landed Harry only managed to stay upright because Snape had a firm grip on him, nonetheless he was grateful for it. 

After Hugging Mrs. Weasley and assuring her that Snape was feeding him well he headed upstairs to see Ron. Forgoing his manners Harry walked right into his friend’s room, before giving him a glare worthy of Snape.

“Blimey Harry you scared me, I thought you were mum coming in to scold me some more.” Ron replied with a grimace.

“Why did you tell your mum that I wanted to spend the rest of the summer with you?” Harry asked arms folded in anger.

“Because I figured you didn’t really want to stay with that git, I mean its way funnier here at my house.”

“I like staying with Snape, Ron he’s actually pretty nice to me.”

“Harry, have you gone bonkers? This is Snape we are talking about, he hates all Gryffindors especially you. He doesn’t want you there, so why don’t you just tell the Headmaster that and you can stay here with your best mate.”

“He does to want me, he told me so. And I don’t care if you are my best mate; I’m staying with Snape for the rest of the summer.” Harry replied defiantly.

“You would choose that greasy git over me? What the heck did he do you Harry? Did he brainwash you or something? Believe me when I say, Snape would rather you die then stay with him because he’s just a…” but Ron never got to finish his sentence because Harry had reached the end of his self control.

Harry didn’t know what came over him, he was just trying to get Ron to see his point of view but he never realized how judgmental his friend really was. How dare he say that Snape didn’t want him there? He knew the man a lot more then Ron and Snape had just told him that Harry was there for the rest of the summer. 

Although a part of him hoped it could be longer but he wasn’t trying to push his luck, otherwise the man might come to his senses. At the moment he was on top of Ron’s stomach and giving him a thorough pounding, he noticed how similar this reminded him of the way Dudley treated him. The only difference between him and Dudley was that Ron really did deserve this.

Just when he thought he had the upper hand, Ron who had a ton of older brothers to learn from flipped him and just like that, they were rolling around on the floor and knocking things down. He could feel hands trying to break them apart but he wasn’t letting Ron go until he decided. Ron called himself his mate, but he almost ruined his life, at least his summer anyways, Harry thought.

Severus was just explaining to Molly and Arthur what he and Harry were going to be doing tomorrow when Percy Weasley ran into the kitchen looking flustered.

“Professor you have to come quick, the boys are fighting, and it’s not even a play fight either.” He said not even addressing his parents.

Quickly headed up the stairs Severus located the source of the scuffle in Ronald’s room. Just as Percy had said the two little idiots were actually trying to bash what little brains of each other that they had left into the ground. Severus moved the twins who were struggling to keep them apart before taking his hands and pulling them both at arm’s length.

“Enough of this, right NOW!” Severus all but roared the last bit, and he saw them finally still.

“What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?” He said unconsciously using his last name as he always did when the child was in trouble.

“Nothing sir, we were just playing is all,” Harry replied lying and eyes firmly on the ground.

“If that is the case Mr. Potter, then why does Mr. Weasley have a black eye, and why is your lip split?”

“I guess we hit to hard?” Harry asked unconvincingly.

“Try again Mr. Potter, what happened?” Severus’s tone was hard and there was a steely glint in his eyes that promise repercussions if you lied to him.

This time Harry had the good graces to say nothing, after all he had technically started the fight, but Ron had started everything else. It was his fault he was almost taken away from his da…um his Professor.

“I’m waiting Mr. Potter, are you going to answer my question or not?”

“I hit him ok; it was his fault that Dumbledore tried to take me away from you. And when I tried to talk to him and tell him that it was all a misunderstanding he said that you would never want me. He said that you would rather me die, then have to stay with you. But that’s not true because you said you wanted me to be with you right?”

By the time Harry got done explaining what happened he was in tears, granted he knew that he shouldn’t have hit Ron but he was more upset at the fact that Ron said that Snape would rather have him dead. He grimly noted that Ron’s mum was looking at Ron with the same expression Snape had on his face, the only difference was Snape wasn’t holding a wooden spoon.

“Ronald Weasely is there something you have to say to both the Professor and Harry?” Molly asked in such a calm voice that the rest of her children and Arthur could only stare at her in horror.

“I’m sorry for saying those things about you Professor, and I’m sorry too Harry.” Ron asked face as red as his hair in embarrassment.

Harry knew the tone of voice that Ron spoke in well, he was only saying the apology because he was forced to, at the time he didn’t even mean it.

“Mr. Potter isn’t there something you need to say to Mr. Weasely?” Severus asked eyes trying to glare a hole into Harry’s scalp.

“No sir, saying the apology it wouldn’t make a bit of difference, because I wouldn’t mean a word of it.” Harry replied honestly. 

“Besides the apology he gave me you could clearly tell he was only saying it because his mum made him.” Harry answered not having courage to look at the man’s face as he took in his words. He was speaking the truth, wouldn’t it be worse to just lie.

“Molly, I’m really sorry about this, but we really must be going.” Severus replied firmly latching on to Harry’s shoulder with his right hand.

“Oh it’s quite understandable Severus; it’s just as well that I’ll talk to you later. It seems I have some business to take care of with my youngest son.”

“Quite right you are Molly, we’ll see ourselves out.” Severus stated before walking out the door and towards the fireplace.


	22. Chapter 22

The minute they landed in the Manor Harry tried to make a beeline for the stairs but Snape’s firm grip didn’t loosen at all during the trip.

“Just where do you think you are going Mr. Potter, get back here this minute. We are going to have a talk about your appalling behavior there at the Weasleys. I understand that you had a disagreement but you know better than to use your fists instead of words. You will not be a bully, and I will not allow you to punch people just because they made you mad. Accio Bruise Salve.”

Harry waited silently, he hated that he had disappointed the man and maybe even embarrassed him. What kind of father would be proud of his son for picking a fight? He knew if his mum was alive she would be so angry with him, not to mention his other dad.

“I am very, very disappointed with you Mr. Potter, I expected better out of you.” Severus said as he rubbed the healing paste on Harry’s knuckles and lip.

“But Dad he was the reason Dumbledore tried to take me away from you.” Harry said sniffling piteously.

“It’s Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry and that doesn’t excuse your actions. Like I said before you are 13 years old and you know better than to act like that. Now if you know what’s good for you, you’ll stand yourself in the corner and stay there until I come get you.” Severus replied trying to control his anger, lest he do something he might regret.

“You can’t tell me what to do; besides that’s for babies.” Harry replied face the picture of misery.

“ When you start acting like you are 13 years old, I'll start treating you like one. I am your father Harry James, and you will stay there until I come get you.”

Harry watched Snape storm away from the sitting room, he had no idea where the man was going though. He couldn’t help the happiness that blossomed in his chest once again when Snape declared himself Harry’s father. 

He didn’t know how long the man was going to make him stand here, but he was going to take his punishment without complaint. Besides this was a lot less painful then if he had been caught fighting at the Durselys. 

1 hour later Harry was feeling pretty bad at some of the things he said to Snape, and for punching Ron. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he hopes he’s going to get let out soon, he hadn’t had a chance to visit the loo since after lunch at the park. It was nearly dinner time and it was normal that he had to use the toilet by now.

Severus couldn’t believe that Harry would start a fight, and at someone else’s house too. Those were the kinds of things that usually made it where you were never again brought back over to their house. Thankfully Molly wasn’t one of those mothers, and hopefully all will be forgiven in a few hours when the boys had a time to cool down. 

That was precisely why Severus put him in the corner; it would allow him to see exactly what he should have done, instead of doing what he did. Going to lab to cool himself off, it wouldn’t do to take out any anger on Harry. He resumed working on a potion he had put on a stasis charm, oblivious to everything but finishing his potion.

3 hours later Harry is still in the corner, and he gripping himself as tight as he can to keep holding it all in. He was crouching and dancing and turning every way that he can to keep his pants dry. His stomach is hurting and he notices that it’s even starting to bulge out a little and that is scaring him a little bit. 

He crying silently over and over for Snape to come for him but he never does. He shudders once and then twice and his bladder ignores his plea to stay where it is and it contracts and releases itself all over the floor of the sitting room. It’s pouring out of him and he finally sobs in a mixture of relief and pain, all the while wondering, was he going to be in trouble for this?

Severus was in the process of bottling his potion up in various vials, when he had a stray thought of what Harry might be doing. The empty vial dropped from his hand and shattered on the floor as he grasped exactly what the boy was most likely doing. He had left the child standing in the corner for…4 hours after taking a glance at his watch. 

As he headed to the sitting room, he was hoping that the boy had moved, but knowing already in his heart that Harry lived to please, he knew that the boy wouldn’t have moved. He was proved right when he walked into the room and saw him still standing in the corner. His shoulders were shaking and Severus got a funny feeling in his stomach.

“Harry child are you ok?” He asked softly.

Harry was humiliated, Snape had came back for him but just like a baby he couldn’t hold it and he probably ruined the man’s rug that he was standing on. Not knowing what else to do, he shrugged his shoulders keeping his back to the man.

“I apologize for making you stay so long in the corner Harry that was never my intention for the punishment. You can move now Harry, I’m sure you’re dying for the loo.”

Harry’s shoulder’s shook even harder as stronger sobs threatened to overtake him.

By then Severus had moved closer to the child and grabbed him gently by the shoulders and pivoted him around. He could only glare frostily at the wall for his stupid mistake. He was wrong the child wasn’t dying for the loo; he had already wet himself because Severus had forgotten him. 

The child’s face and nose was red and wet, and Harry just looked so sad it broke Severus’s heart. He hated to put himself in the category with Vernon Dursely but he knew that the man had probably punished Harry this way.

Harry was staring at the man in fear and he interpreted the man’s anger at being mad at him for not being able to hold it, and messing up his rug.

“I’m really sorry sir, I’ll clean it up I promise. I tried to hold it, I held it until it hurt, and then it just came out of me. I couldn’t control it; I’m really, really sorry Professor.”

“Never do that again Harry, I would rather you wet yourself, than hurt yourself by holding it in longer. You don’t want to do anything permanent to your body do you?” Severus answered scolding him lightly.

“No sir,” Harry answered looking at his shoes in mortification.

“Harry child, this isn’t your fault, this was all mine. I got so caught up in a potion, that I had forgotten I even put you in the corner.”

“Its fine sir, it was punishment, I did something bad so I deserved this.”

“No child, you did not deserve this at all. Come on lets go get you cleaned up.”

Ignoring the mess on the floor, Severus picked up the light child who still did not look his age at 13 before running the bath and setting the boy in the tub before going to get his nightclothes. He didn’t know what this accident meant for the boy’s low self esteem, he only hoped that this didn’t do anything to mess with the damage already done to his kidneys.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry woke up the next morning in his bed to a soaked pull up, and he gently rubbed his stomach. It was still tender and it was hurting a little bit. He tried not to remember what he did yesterday in the corner but with his stomach like it was feeling that was impossible. Going to the loo, he threw away the pull up and washed up before getting dressed. He headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, as he was sitting their working on his porridge he felt his bladder twinge. That wasn’t unexpected he didn’t use the toilet when he woke up this morning, but he wasn’t all that worried. That was until he felt a spurt just come out without any warning.

“May I be excused sir?” He asked holding on his groin for extra precaution.

“After you eat your breakfast Harry,” Severus stated not even looking up from his paper.

“I forgot to use the loo sir,” he answered trying not to whine.

“Your excused Harry,” Severus answered immediately putting the paper down.

Harry ran to the nearest bathroom, where he barely made. His boxers were soaked through and were cold, and starting to stick to his legs. Quickly rushing up the stairs to his room his threw off his trousers and underwear and even though he couldn’t believe what he was about to do, he grabbed a pull up and put it on.   
Looking at himself in the mirror he couldn’t even tell that he was wearing one. He went back downstairs to the kitchen avoiding the dark gaze that was looking at him in concern, he finished his breakfast.

“Harry is everything ok?”

“Its fine sir,” he answered before taking a gulp of his juice. 

“Why did you go back upstairs, did you have an accident?” Severus asked dark gaze staring unblinking back at the child.

“I…I just forgot something sir, what are we going to be doing today?” Harry asked trying to change the subject.

“Do you think that we should resume our trip after your behavior yesterday?” Severus asked serious.

Harry’s eyes widen before filling with tears, shaking his head no he refrain from speaking. Of course you idiot, you embarrassed him yesterday, but didn’t he say that he wasn’t angry about the mess in the corner?

“I’m so sorry sir, I will go get the stain out today I promise. I shouldn’t have asked about that after what I did sir,” Harry answered quickly.

“Not what happened in the corner, like I said before that wasn’t your fault. I was referring to yours and Mr. Weasleys fight at the Burrow.” Severus stated running his hand through his hair in disbelief.

“Oh, then I guess I don’t deserve to finish the trip. I’m sorry I ruined it for you sir.” Harry replied mournfully.

Harry was no stranger to punishment whether it is justly or unjustly. He would take it silently and be done with it. He knew that he had earned whatever the man would throw at him.

“You haven’t ruined anything child, but for the rest of the week you will be writing lines for fighting. Every night for an hour, when we come back from our outings, you will be writing, ‘I will use my words instead of my fists’.”

“You mean we’re still going?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Of course child,” Severus answered.

Severus would never take away something that the child never had the experience of having. Not to mention he enjoyed every minute he spent it with Harry, and he couldn’t wait until Albus came over with the guardianship papers. While he was on the subject he needed to find a way to break it to Harry. Just because the boy accidently let the word Dad slip every now and again, didn’t mean that he wanted to stay with his Greasy potions Professor.

“So where are we going today?”

“Apparate us back to the car, we will be driving to Deer Leap Bikes. Do you know how to Ride a bike Harry?”

“Yes sir, Miss Figg taught me one weekend.” Harry was never more grateful that he had learned on her daughter’s old bike then at that moment.

Severus was a bit shock at that admission, not that Harry knew how to ride a bike, but the fact that he was referring to Arabella who was a squib and an order member. Later he would have to talk to Harry about her, what was Albus thinking leaving only her to check in with Harry? Severus had to admit, then again that leaving Harry with Petunia wasn’t one of his good ideas.  
Thankful that his bags were still in their hotel room, Harry grabbed his video game Knapsack and reached for Snape’s hand. They apparated to the car where Harry chose to sit down in the front seat this time. As he twisted in his seat to get comfortable he gently touched his still sore stomach and sighed unhappily that it seemed to be already filling up.

“How long is the ride sir?”

“It’s about a 40 minute drive without traffic, but since it’s early in the morning I doubt there will be any. You already used the loo before we left right?”  
“Yes sir, I’m fine.”

Getting out his game, Harry took out Mario and started playing it. He would have to ask his Professor if he could charm it so it could work at Hogwarts. His Game Boy was way to brill to leave behind at the Manor. He was so caught up in his game that he didn’t notice that traffic seemed to be extremely heavy that morning for some reason. He actually didn’t have a reason to look up, until he felt that familiar and annoying twinge in his bladder. Looking up out the window he was dismayed to see that the cars on the highway were at a standstill, why weren’t they moving?

“Professor, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know Harry, but I’m going to assume there is an accident up ahead.”

“So how long will it be now?”

“If the traffic remains like this, it could take about 2 hours. But if it lets up I’d say about 45 minutes.”

“Oh, ok this really sucks.”

Harry tried to return to his game, but once he acknowledged the fact that he had to pee he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it. He kept going back to his accident yesterday in the corner, and it was stressing him and his bladder out. Over the course of 7 minutes Harry went from having to go, to needing the toilet now! He shifted in his seat like he was trying to get comfortable again, occasionally sighing quietly. He found himself looking discreetly around the car for a water bottle, but it seemed that Snape had cleaned everything out. He glanced quickly at Snape who seemed to be drumming with his hands on the steering wheel, as he eyed the traffic. What was he supposed to do? Putting his Game Boy back in his knapsack, he put his entire bag on his lap and was able to slip his hands into his pants to give himself a little squeeze without Snape noticing a thing.

Severus could see the child moving around in his seat out of the corner of his eye, but he just chalked it up to being restless. After all they were stuck in traffic, and he knew the child was probably getting tired of sitting and was excited about the bike trip.

Harry squirmed a little bit more before leaning towards the glove compartment like he was trying o see out of the front window. He was glad that he had out a pull up on now, but he still had no intention of wetting himself like a little baby. Maybe he could bring it up to the man kind of casually, so he wouldn’t suspect anything.

“Professor, can we stop somewhere?” Harry asked casually.

“Why, what’s the matter Harry?” Severus asked immediately concerned.

“I think I need to use the loo,” Harry admitted softly.

“What do you mean you think? Didn’t you just go back at the Manor, not 2 hours ago?”

“Well yes, but my stomach is feeling kind of funny.” Harry said softly, what was the matter with him if he just barely went a few hours ago? Why couldn’t he hold it?

“Oh I see child, Harry soon as we start moving I’ll try to get over.” Severus stated understanding wrong.

Harry turned his face to the window, because he knew he was blushing. This was even worse than having his Professor know that he had to pee, this time the man thought he had to poop. He should have just told the man that ever since yesterday he was having a hard time holding it in. He stilled once as he wondered if he really did damage something inside of him. As he was pondering on what that meant he felt a small spurt hit the pull up and he instinctively looked at his trousers to see if it was showing. Nothing was visible of course but that didn’t stop him from trying not to freak out that he leaked.

“I gotta go Professor,” Harry declared in the silence of the car.

“I know child, as soon as I can get over I will stop somewhere I promise.” Severus avowed as he continuing trying to find and open space.

Unable to keep still for any longer, Harry found himself wriggling in his seat like a little worm. He knew the man thought he had to poop, and in a way that was a good thing. Because he knew the man definitely didn’t want him to do that in the car. He found that leaning forward in the seat helped hold it in immensely; although he didn’t realize how it looked to the man next to him because he was so focused on holding on.

Severus knew the minute the boy asked to stop somewhere that he needed the loo. Granted he was sure the child had just gone not a few hours before, but after the strain of his body yesterday he wouldn’t be surprised. But that wasn’t the case; the child had stated that his stomach was feeling funny. And after seeing the position the boy was currently sitting in he had no doubt in his mind about what the boy needed to do. 

It seemed like no one was in a good mood this morning because he could not seem to get over. Checking on Harry he was troubled to see that the boy’s face was the picture of anguish and he was gritting his teeth so hard Severus was afraid he would crack them. He watched the child tremble and shudder before closing his eyes tight, what was going on?

“Harry child, are you ok?”

Harry stifled a whimper as he struggled to hold it all in, he knew he wasn’t going to make it. Just as he thought it, he felt his bladder let go, and he could feel the pull up getting wet. Closing his eyes, he wasn’t going to cry over this after all Severus didn’t even know of his accident. So he didn’t have to worry about embarrassing the man about the fact that his pretend son couldn’t even hold his liquid in.

“I’m fine Professor,” Harry answered breathlessly from his relief.

“We’ll be there soon, and then you can go ok? You are doing great Harry,” Severus encouraged.

Harry found himself feeling a bit guilty, here the man was encouraging him to hold it and he had already gone. He rationalizes that this was better; at least he didn’t have to feel too humiliated, because after all he was the only one who knew of his accident. He couldn’t stop the faces he made as the pull up got colder and gross against his skin. Snape just thought, he was worried about holding it all it.

Severus was finally able to get over one lane but by then Harry was making faces, and he couldn’t help but sympathize. The child was probably in agony, and he was still stuck on the highway. Reaching his hand over he patted his back, to let him know that it was ok.

Harry was trying to figure out how he was going to explain this one. After they stopped and he got rid of the pull up was he going to have to commando all day? Or did Snape bring a spare pair of boxers like before? That was going to be an uncomfortable conversation he just knew it, but it was either that or get a rash from his jeans.

Severus nearly whooped in relief when he was finally able to get off the highway. Harry had been really silent for the past couple minutes and he wasn’t sure what was going on. Stopping at the first place he saw which just happened to be a supermarket, he parked.

“We’re here Harry, let’s go find you toilet child,” Severus said getting out of the car.

Harry realized that the wet pull up was hard to walk in, and it gave him sort of a strange kind of walk. Keeping his head down he waited for Snape before heading to the store.  
Severus observed the way the child was walking and he was hoping that what he was thinking was wrong. The boy was literally waddling as he walked, and he had a feeling that they were a tad too late. Walking through the store and to the loo, he knew that he was mistaken when the boy ran full speed towards the toilets. By the time he had entered the loo, Harry was already in a stall.

Harry sat down on the toilet and took the pull up off before balling it up and hiding it behind the toilet. He didn’t know what to do with it, and as he pulled his jeans up he didn’t like the way it felt against him. He then stood up and tried to force any remaining pee that was in his bladder, just to be safe. Flushing the toilet, he came out of the stall and he washed his hands before turning to the man.

“Is everything ok Harry?”

“Did you bring extra underwear like before?” Harry asked face burning in mortification.

“I did just in case; you never know what might happen.” 

“Good, when we get to the bike place can I put it on?” Harry asked now choosing to stare at his shoes rather than the man’s face.

“Why do you need to…oh…but I thought you made it?” Severus asked mildly confused.

“I’m sorry sir, I tried too, I really did but…”

“Calm down child, it was the traffic that held us up, no need to worry.”

Deciding to take the back streets, Severus was happy to note that they arrived at their destination in under 30 minutes. Grabbing the bag with Harry’s change of clothes they headed to the loo, and then to the trails.


	24. Chapter 24

Back at the hotel Harry was looking curiously as Severus who had been acting strange since he received mail just a few minutes before. The man was now muttering to himself, and it was starting to alarm Harry. Between every sentence Harry found himself looking at the man to see if his stance changed.

“Professor are you feeling ok?” He finally asked.

“I’m quite alright Harry,” Severus replied absentmindedly.

“Severus I wet my pants,” Harry stated trying to see if the man was really paying attention to him.

“That’s nice Harry, good for you child,” was his reply.

Harry stifled the grin that was overtaking his face, he had called the man by his first name and he didn’t even notice. What was so important? Maybe since the man wasn’t paying attention to him he could tell him, how he couldn’t seem to hold it for so long. Maybe then he would stop feeling so guilty about keeping it a secret, plus if Snape wasn’t paying attention he had nothing to worry about right? 

At the moment his curiosity was back full force and he found himself walking silently to stand behind the man. He only got to glance at the paper for a second before the man came to this senses and it was pulled away from his line of sight.

“Just what do you think you were doing Mr. Potter?”

“I was…um… that is to say…wondering what we were going to do today?” Harry attempted to lie convincingly for once.

“You want to try again?”

“No sir, I’ll stick with what I said.”

“That wasn’t a request, what did you think you were doing Harry?”

“I wanted to see what was making you act so weird, it was freaking me out ok?”

“I understand Harry, but this is private and if you would refrain from trying to read my personal belongings in the future I would be most appreciative. Not to mention it would be more beneficial to your health.

“Yes sir, I understand,” Harry replied before going back to his lines.

In the middle of writing his lines Snape got up and headed to the loo for a shower, but Harry knew to leave well enough alone and didn’t search for the letter. As he was writing he noticed the words were starting to blur together, and he found himself drifting off on the desk. That was how Snape found him, hunched over the desk face on his parchment, quill still in hand.

“Harry, child I need you to wake up and go to the loo, then you can go back to sleep.”

“I’m too tired, can’t I just stay here?” He murmured face first in the desk.

“That’s not going to be at all comfortable child, besides you still need to put on your underwear.”

“You mean the pull up?” Harry asked sleepily, wasn’t he already wearing underwear?

“Yes, so the sooner you do that, then the sooner you can go to bed.”

“K,” Harry replied.

He was aware that he was still half asleep as he made his way into the loo, but it didn’t register that anything was amiss until he had finished. As he was walking to the sink, he felt his sock get wet, and thought that maybe some water was wasted on the floor. Too tired to pay attention, he put on the pull up, before peeling off the wet socks and heading to bed.

Severus went in after to the child, and saw that the boy had missed. Next time the boy needed the loo when he was sleep, make sure to wake him up first. He itched to use his wand, but he was serious when he told the child, a witch or wizard could also be here, and they didn’t need any more attention drawn to their situation. 

Cleaning up the mess on the floor, he tried to figure out what and how he was going to tell Harry, Albus had sent the guardianship papers but he didn’t want to sign a thing unless he knew what the child wanted. But Albus clarified that he needed them signed as soon as possible or Fudge or worse Malfoy would try to get their hands on Harry. And Severus would never allow his son to have to deal with that.

The next morning found Harry unable to look the man into the eye, he was so embarrassed. He can remember using the loo before bed, and then stepping in something warm on the way out, what are the odds right? New plan for this trip, try not to humiliate self more, he thought silently. At the moment he really needed to let his teacher in on his little secret, for once he was glad that he could confide in an adult and know that they would listen to him.

“Professor, when we went to the muggle doctor, why were they calling us Prince? I thought that your last name was Snape?”

“It is, but Prince was my mother’s maiden name. I use that name as an alias.”

“Oh so in the muggle world, I’m known as Harry Prince?”

“In a sense, or rather I have you named as Henry Prince. They just assume that Harry is a nickname, does it bother you Harry?”

“No, that’s really cool.”

“Harry what would you say if you could stay with me next summer?” Severus asked trying to ease into the subject of the guardianship.

“At the Manor, you would allow that?” Harry asked getting excited at the thought.

“If it’s what you wanted I could persuade Albus to allow you too.”

“And I don’t have to go back to the Durselys next summer at all?” Harry asked eyes shining with hope.

“Not unless you want too, which I know is highly unlikely child.”

“So what are you saying Professor? Why would the Headmaster allow this now, don’t I have to go back because of the blood wards?” Harry asked trying not to be too pessimistic, but he refused to allow himself something just for it to be taken away from him.

“Well Albus and I have declared that the Durselys are unfit to be your guardians. And he…I…we thought that maybe you would like to stay here with me?” Severus said bracing himself for the rebuke he knew was coming.

“You mean it?” Harry asked wide and suspiciously shining. If Snape could do this, then he was definitely right when he said that the Headmaster didn’t have all the power in the summer.  
Severus shook his head; he should have just come out and said it rather they beating around the bush with the child. Well it was better late than never right?

“Do you want to come live with Harry? I mean have me be your new guardian?”

“Yes, of course I do, when do we tell the Headmaster?”Harry asked grinning, Snape really did want him.

“Harry this is a big decision so are you sure you want to live with your Potion’s Professor?” Severus asked wanting the child to make an informed choice.

“I want it more than anything; please can I stay with you?” Harry asked his emerald green eyes stared back at the dark gaze of Severus.

“Of course my child, just let me sign and send the papers back to Albus,” Severus finally replied trying to clear his throat.

“Ok,” Harry beamed.

While he watched Snape take the papers Harry tried to figure out how their conversation got to this when he was trying to explain to the man about his bladder. Wouldn’t it be unfair to the man when he found out his kid couldn’t hold his pee like a normal child? Harry sighed, well he knew it was too good to be true, I’d better tell Snape before he finds out himself, he thought. And he knew without a doubt that the man would find out.

“Wait Professor, before you sign the papers,” Harry stiffly stated.

Severus stilled his movements instantly, was the boy having second thoughts already. Forcing himself to occlude the hurt feeling he felt coming up, he turned his full attention to the child.

“What’s the matter Harry, are you having second thoughts now?” He asked trying his best but failing at trying to sneer.

“No I’m not having second thoughts sir, I just wanted you to know what you would be getting is all,” Harry said eyes downcast in shame.

“What are you talking about Harry, I know exactly what I’m getting; you, you foolish child.” Severus answered half-way confused.

“Yes I know that, but I have a lot of problems.”

“You are a child, and I am the adult, and I already know this. But it didn’t matter before, and it won’t in the future. So what are you really trying to tell me Harry?”

“Ever since the…um…I was in the corner, I’ve been having trouble holding it in. Or sometime I have to go way to soon from when I wouldn’t normally have too. Sometimes my stomach still hurts like someone punched me in it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? And what does this have to do with me signing the guardianship papers?” Severus said turning his full attention to the child.

“Well you already know I wet the bed, and that my Aunt and Uncle hurt…I mean they don’t like me, I didn’t think you would want to add this in to all this. I don’t want you to have to take care of a kid with all this baggage.” Harry said finally admitting it.

“Harry I am the adult for the last time, now if that was all I am about to sign these papers. And after I do we will be heading back to Dr. Jenson’s so she can run another can to see if everything is alright with you.”

“I don’t want to go back to see her, I don’t like her.” Harry said with a frown.

“I know Harry; if you want this time I’ll come in with you?”

“Ok,” Harry stated happily.

Going to the Doctor’s office this time, Harry was nervous. True Snape wouldn’t let the Headmaster take him away and he sure as heck could handle himself against a muggle, but why attempt fate, right? The minute she called him, he grabbed tight to the man’s hand and wouldn’t let go. He didn’t care how old he was, he didn’t even look his age so he could get away with it.

“Hello again Harry, how are you doing?” Dr. Jenson asked, hoping that the boy wasn’t still mad at her.

Harry said nothing, and instead looked at her eerily like he had seen Snape do, with his green eyes as bright as they were he had the pleasure of seeing her shudder. That is until Snape pinched him on the arm, before giving him a look.

“Enough Harry, what did I say?” Severus said warningly.

“Sorry sir,” Harry answered rolling his eyes.

“Harry don’t start,” Severus warned again.

“Can I go to the loo?” Harry asked, he didn’t want to be in here when they talked about him like he wasn’t sitting in the room with them. Besides he knew that Snape would explain everything to him when they got back to the hotel anyways.

“Of course Harry, do you remember where it was?” Dr. Jenson replied.

If she was expecting a reply she was disappointed because he just turned around and walked out, ignoring the glare that Severus was sending to him.

“I’m assuming he’s still angry with me?” she asked lightly.

“He doesn’t trust you not to try to take him away again. I’m sorry to say I passed that down to him, I can hold a grudge for the longest.”

“What seems to be the problem, Mr. Prince?” She stated, not even replying to the previous statement.

“There was an incident a few days ago where Harry got into a fight with his best friend. When we got home I sent him to stand in the corner, and although I only meant for him to stand there for a half hour, he ended up staying in for 4 hours. I know your thinking why didn’t he just move, like any other kid? You’ve seen some about his past, he lives to please. He ended up needing to use the loo very badly and he held it until he couldn’t anymore. It got to the point where it was hurting him, before he wet himself. Now he told me that he’s been having a hard time trying to hold it in, or having to go a lot more than usual.”

“Ahh, I’m not at all surprised, his bladder was stretched. But it was already small to begin with; make sure to tell him not to hold it for so long. His bladder is still healing and trying to catch up, and continuing to hold to that extent can lead to some lasting damage.”

“What do you mean?”

“His bedwetting for instance, can become permanent if he’s not careful. Not to mention he could have some daytime accidents, and at this age this could be harmful for his self esteem.”

“I understand, thank you.”

By the time Harry walked back in the room, his pockets were bulging with sweets and chocolates. Nurse Sydney was there and she remembered him and gave him a lot of sweets. Ignoring the looks in his direction, he headed to stand behind Snape but the man wasn’t having any of it.

“Do you have any questions Harry?” She asked him sweetly

“No,” Harry answered glaring at the ground; he only answered her because he didn’t want to get pinched again.

“Well it was nice seeing you again Harry, and Mr. Prince if you need anything else you have my number.” She said before walking out of the room.

Walking to the car, Harry tried to ignore the glare he felt coming from Snape directed at him. Was it his fault that the lady rubbed him the wrong way? Relatively speaking, he didn’t want to deal with her anymore. Sitting in the car with nothing else to do but listen to the man Harry wished he had though to ask for some headphones.

“Harry you were very rude in there to her, Dr. Jenson is only trying to help you.” Severus stated in his quiet tone.

Harry said nothing, although it was clear that he was paying attention to what Snape was talking about.

“I understand what you were doing Harry, and I know that you were angry with her for what she did but that doesn’t give you the right to act like that,” Severus continued.

“What do you mean, act like what, like a brat? Well if she wasn’t being such a bi…”

“Do not finish that sentence, what is going on with you Harry? Why do you have this attitude Harry? What’s wrong?”

“I hate that I don’t have any control over my body, and that people can decide what’s right for my life.”

“You mean me having guardianship over you?”

“No, I mean people thinking that they know best, and trying to take me away from you.”

“Oh, I understand now. But I thought I told you that no one was taking you away?”

“It’s kind of hard to believe when you are faced with the situation, where one wrong word can prove to be your undoing.” Harry replied angrily.

“I can see today, we’re just going to spend it doing something small, instead of what I had in mind. I didn’t realize that you needed this much assurance child. But that is my fault for I should have known.”

Turning the car one, and heading out of the parking lot Severus drove back to the hotel, intent on making sure that the boy understood that when he said stuck with him, he meant it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anybody realized it but, I used real places in my story. So every place I mention that they went to actually does exist in England. That was for those that were curious, since some of these places look really cool.

The next day Harry woke up in their hotel room to a shock, the Headmaster was sitting on a chair watching the telly. It was shocking because of what he was wearing, some strange muggle attire. Who wears bright purple trousers with a neon green shirt? Snape would never allow it, not to mention Harry who had no sense of dress style himself was embarrassed for the man. 

As he started to get out of the bed he became self conscious of the fact that his pull up was wet. It was nothing new, but only Snape knew of his night time problems and he didn’t feel comfortable with anyone else finding out about it. He was just about to pretend to still be asleep when Dumbledore himself noticed he was awake.  
“Good morning my boy, did you sleep well?”

“I did sir, thank you for asking. What are you doing here, and where is my da…I mean Professor Snape?” Harry finished blushing at his slip up.

“Severus went to get breakfast, and he invited me along for the day. You don’t mind do you Harry?” Albus replied not commenting on the boy’s slip up, while the twinkling in his eyes showed otherwise.

“No sir, this is going to be great, but I think your clothes are wrong. Since me and Professor are pretending to be father and son, what is going to be your muggle disguise?”

“What’s wrong with them my boy? I think Severus said I would go as his father, and your grandfather. What do you think of that plan?”

“Cool, you mean I get my very own dad and a grandfather for the day? This is going to be so much fun, it’s like I’m gaining family left and right. Your clothes stick out a bit Headmaster,” Harry said lightly not trying to offend the old man.

Albus smiled sadly at the child who was still smiling at his conclusion, he couldn’t help but hurt at the thought of what Harry had missed. He was very thankful that Severus and Harry were able to overcome their differences; they really did need one another. 

“They do, I thought they blended in quite well myself.” Albus said looking down at his clothes in bemusement.

“Let’s just let da…I mean Sev…I mean Professor Snape handle it then.” Harry replied flustered from stumbling over his words. At this time he didn’t know what to call the man; he didn’t want to keep calling him sir all the time either.

“I think dad will do quite nicely Harry, that way you won’t get so confused.” Albus stated openly grinning now.

Harry blushed again before shifting in his bed, he wanted to get out of this wet pull up, and he had to pee. He didn’t think the pull up could handle another wetting and he had no interest to try either. Slowly scooting his body towards the edge of the bed, he proceeded to stand up.

“Did he say where we were going today?” Harry asked trying to distract himself and the Headmaster.

“No he didn’t, but I think you should get dressed Harry. Severus should be back any minute now with our food.”

“Yes sir,” Harry replied softly.

Quickly shoving the covers back, he got out of the bed and headed to the drawers to get an outfit to wear for today. As he was looking in the wardrobe for a shirt, he felt his bladder stutter. He remembered quite clearly what Severus had told him what the Doctor had said about letting it heal and to not hold it too long. 

He was basically to go when he felt the urge because if he didn’t he could end up doing permanent damage to it. He reached up to grab that Lizard shirt that Snape had picked out for him especially, when he suddenly had to cross his legs to prevent a leak. Dropping everything he ran to the loo, forgetting for the moment that the Headmaster was still in the room with him and he saw everything.

Walking back out he was surprised to see that his shirt and jeans were folded by the door. Picking them up and walking back into loo he got dressed and finished his morning duties. By the time he came back out Snape was back, and with breakfast.

“Morning Professor,” he said putting on his shoes.

“Good Morning Harry, everything ok?” Severus asked as he took in the child.

“I’m fine sir, where are we going today?”

“Well after breakfast we’ll be taking the car to, The Roald Dahl Museum and Story Centre. I’m sure you are familiar with a few of his stories you read in primary school right?”

“Yes sir, he was a really good writer.” Harry answered remembering his days where he spent his break in the library to hide from Dudley and his gang.

“It’s about an hour’s drive so I would suggest bringing something to do so you won’t be bored, unless you are planning on falling asleep on the way there.”

“No sir, I’ll bring my Game. Professor is the Headmaster really going outside in those clothes?” Harry asked unable to kill his curiosity.

“Dear Merlin no Harry, I will change it to something more appropriate,” Severus whispered as he shuddered at the thought of the looks they would be receiving if he didn’t.

When it was time to leave Harry grabbed his game bag and got ready to leave. He stood by the door trying to stifle the grin that tried to take over his face as the Headmaster tried to explain to Snape that his outfit was presentable. Out the corner of his eye he would see that even in jeans and a bright blue shirt, Dumbledore still didn’t look like a muggle. His beard was just too noticeable, not to mention he gave off an air of power that demanded respect, quite like Snape did. 

He got into the back seat, and immediately turned on his game. The hour passed by quickly and he found himself looking up as soon as Snape parked the car. Putting his games in the boot of the car, he reached for the hand of his teacher that was open to him out of habit.

“What are we going to do first?” Harry asked curiously, he couldn’t remember the last time he went to a museum.

“I have no idea, let’s just see what others are doing and then we’ll take it from there.” Severus answered back.

Despite not knowing what they were supposed to be doing Snape, once again was able to lead them around with no problems. And Harry was having a blast; some of the things they showed about the man were very fascinating to him. It wasn’t at all boring like Dudley always claimed it was, so he decided that he liked Museums. 

“Just a moment Harry, we’re going to have lunch and then were going to take a walk down the trail behind the Museum.”

“But it’s not lunchtime and we barely just got here,” Harry replied trying to stifle his disappointment. Didn’t they just get here, not 30 minutes ago?

“Harry, please take a look at your watch child,” Severus said smirking.

“Oh, wow where did the time go?” Harry murmured to himself in shock, 4 hours had already passed.

“Wait here with Albus while I go order some food ok?”

“Yes sir,”

While Snape went to get some lunch Harry returned to looking at the illustrations on the wall. There really were some interesting things here, and he hated that he wasn’t going to get a chance to see it all. Looking at story behind his book Matilda he ignored the feeling in his stomach that told him he needed the loo soon. He was currently oblivious to his bladder because he was so into the story, but some else noticed his frantic dancing.

Albus was currently looking at a picture illustration called; The Twits. The cover showed these two people who didn’t look nice at all they reminded him of the Durselys; he was fascinated none the less. Despite not having magic the muggles still knew thing or two about making things appear realistic. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to turn around and check on Harry who couldn’t keep still. Not really knowing what was wrong with the boy, he immediately found himself looking to see if Severus was back, but he wasn’t. Glancing at the child again, he looked really into the drawing on the wall. 

When he saw Harry’s hand move to his leg, he remembered earlier that week about Severus saying something about having to recognize the boy’s signs for the loo. He instantly looked up trying to see if he could spot a toilet, but he couldn’t see one near them. He didn’t really want to leave; because that might put Harry into a panic if they happened to stray too far from Severus.

“Harry child, are you ok?” Albus asked after the boy seemed to be stuck at a bent over position.

“Grandpa, I need the loo,” Harry whimpered pitifully.

“I figured you did child, can you wait until Severus gets back?” Albus asked turning around again to check to see if the man was back.

“I don’t think so…I’m not supposed to hold it.” Harry said wriggling around some more.

“What do you mean Harry?”

“When we went to the doctor, she said that if I hold it to long I could end up hurting myself since my bladder isn’t fully healed.”

“Merlin, maybe I should have you looked at by Poppy. I’m sure she has a potion for just this purpose,” Albus said muttering to himself.

“Can’t you take me?” Harry asked hand now stuck in his groin.

“Let’s just wait 5 more minutes for Severus and if he’s not back then we’ll go.” Albus said looking around once more for Severus.

Harry was biting his lip trying not to wet his pants, he didn’t want to embarrass himself, nor did he want to end up damaging his insides. Snape was going to be so angry with him if either thing occurred, and if he had to wait for much longer he wasn’t going to make it. How long did it take to pick up lunch?

“I can’t wait any longer grandpa; can you please just take me?” Harry asked sniffling and trying to blink away the stupid tears. He was jumping up and down unable to be still for just a second.

Not knowing what else to do Albus grabbed Harry’s free hand before walking towards the way they had came through. He was hoping he would find a loo, or if not find someone who worked there who could point one out to them. He was beginning to see what Severus must go through, he was so worried that the child wouldn’t make it that his heart was pounding in his ears. 

Thankfully as they were passing the café where Severus went, they saw him coming towards them with their lunch. Judging by the way he sped up as he took sight of them, Albus assumed he saw the state of Harry.

“Daddy I need to go pee,” Harry quickly said as soon as Severus appeared in front of them.

“What did I tell you about waiting until the last minute?” Severus asked annoyance seeping into his voice.

Harry winced at the tone, but he was warned but if he was being technical he did ask the Headmaster to go when it was still manageable. How was it his fault that the man didn’t want to take him?

“It wasn’t my fault, grandpa didn’t want to…” Harry trailed off; telling the truth never helped him either in the Dursely house. He knew better, so he quit while he was behind.  
“He didn’t, that was me Severus. I wasn’t sure where to go, and I didn’t know if you would even know where we would be if we did.”Albus said when it seemed like Harry wasn’t going to finish his explanation.

“I understand, could you hold the food Albus while I take him?” Severus asked, but he didn’t really wait for a reply as he handed the food to the man before taking Harry’s hand and walking away.

“Excuse me, where are your toilets located?” Severus said asking a worker who just happen to past them.

“There’s a few sir, there’s one where you first came in, and another…” 

“Where is the closest one to us right now?” Severus said interrupting the man, but one look at Harry and he knew the boy didn’t have that long to hold. He noted that the man look insulted at his interruption before he took in the child who was unable to keep still at his side.

“Go straight down that hall, and it should be on your left. There isn’t usually a line because it’s a family toilet and we tried to make sure it stays that way in case of emergencies, like this one.” He said pointing out the way with his hand.  
“Thank you, I apologize for being rude,” Severus responded already walking away from the man.  
“Not a problem,” the man replied but Snape was already down the way.

Harry halted in the middle of the hallway as his bladder jerked, and he found himself bent over again and moaning in pain. He could feel his control slipping as he tried to keep walking, he was so close.

“I’m gonna go, I can’t wait anymore,” he groaned sadly.

“Not here Harry, hold it for just a few minutes more,” Severus said before picking him up and jogging the rest of the way.

Opening the door, he quickly locked it behind him, before unbuckling everything for the boy before setting him in front of the toilet. As he heard the sound of forceful liquid hitting the water, he allowed himself to relax. Trying to get his heart to slow down he nearly missed the boy talking to him.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to wait until the last minute,” Harry said breathless and still going in the toilet.

“Harry, Albus has informed of what happened. I didn’t mean to jump to conclusions; I was just worried that you didn’t pay attention to what Dr. Jenson had said.”

“Oh, I understand sir. The Headmaster thinks Madame Pomprey might have a potion to help me and my bladder…” Harry stated quizzically.

“Go on Harry,” Severus muttered as the boy stopped midsentence.

“Wouldn’t you be the one with the potions, because you’re the Potion’s Master?” Harry asked as he flushed, and then buckled up his trousers as he headed to the sink to wash his hands.  
“Hmm…I didn’t think of that, which just goes to show I had a lot more important things on my mind then potions this summer,” he replied as he headed to the toilet.

Harry had to wonder what could be more important than his Potions, he wanted to ask but he didn’t know if that would be an invasion of privacy.

“What’s more important than Potions sir?” He finally whispered.

“You are Harry,” Severus answered before unzipping his own trousers.

Harry stared wide eyed at the man’s back; did he just admit that Harry was more important than potions? He felt himself smiling, besides that fact that tears were welling in his eyes. He finally mattered to someone, he was more important than a potion to a Potions Master. That meant something didn’t it? He waited until the man finished and washed his hands before launching himself at him. Why was he so emotional?

“Harry what’s wrong child?” Severus asked startled, wasn’t the child just happy a minute ago?

“Nothing, nothing at all,” he replied throat thick with tears.

“Then why are you crying?” He asked trying not to get agitated that he didn’t know what was troubling the boy.

“Because I matter sir,” Harry murmured into the man’s stomach.

“What do you mean Harry?” Severus asked confusion now littering his tone.

“I matter to you,” Harry cried as he repeated it over.

Severus found himself getting choked up over those 4 words himself. He picked the child up and patted his back.

“Let’s go Harry, Albus is probably wondering what happened to us.” Severus said as he brought his lips to lightly brush the top of Harry’s soft hair.

Harry smiled despite his tears; he didn’t care where he went just as long as he was with Snape.


	26. Chapter 26

“Severus, is everything ok?” Albus asked when they returned back from the loo, Harry’s eyes were red rimmed, and if he didn’t know any better he’d say Severus’s were too.

“We’re fine Albus, let’s just have lunch,” Severus replied hastily before heading outside.

They finished the day on a happy note, with Harry falling asleep on the way back in the car.

“Severus, about Harry’s bladder don’t you have a potion that could help that?” Albus ask, he was curious to know why he didn’t think of that first.

“I hadn’t thought much about it to be honest, I told Harry the same thing I had more important things on my mind then just Potions.”

Albus had the good sense to turn towards the window as a big grin took over his face, it wouldn’t do for Severus to think he was laughing at him because he wasn’t. It was just he never thought the day would come, where Potions would be once again replaced by someone else. He hadn’t seen Severus this happy since Lily, and now he had her son to care for.

“Well Poppy is running low on a few potions for the infirmary, and wanted to know if you could help her restock it. It should only take 3 days at the most, and you can find and make that Potion that can help Harry, a lot easier when you’re back in your lab.” Albus knew he had him when he mentioned making Harry’s Potion.

“I suppose we could take a break from over trips for a few days,” he replied softly before glancing at a sleeping Harry in the backseat. “Can you find a way to charm his game; I don’t think he’ll agree to this unless you can.” Severus asked, he knew Harry would go anyway, he just wouldn’t be happy about it, after all what kid wants to visit their school in the summer?

“Of course Severus, I’ll do it now,” he answered reaching into the back and getting it from the seat. He saw Harry squirm in his seat for a bit, but he just ignored it thinking the boy was trying to get comfortable.

Severus let Albus focus on charming the thing and was just about to turn the radio on for a little background noise when he heard, the small noise. It sounded like a kitten whimpering, looking back he saw Harry moving around in the seat, and vaguely wondered if he was having a nightmare. That was until he saw the boy’s hand grab himself, knowing that Harry wasn’t wearing a pull up he patted Albus’s shoulder.

“Wake Harry for me, right now,” he said eyes glancing back between the road and the mirror.

“Severus he needs his sleep, he really tired himself out today,” Albus stated confused.

“He’s not wearing his…underwear, and I really don’t want him to start crying for wetting his pants in the car again.” Severus stated tightly as Harry fidgeted more. “Albus please wake him up now,” he replied against gritting his teeth.

But that wasn’t needed because as soon as he said that Harry gasped awake, still holding on to his crotch. Blinking his eyes owlishly a quick look around revealed that they were still in the car.  
“How long until we get to the hotel,” he asked sleepily and rubbing his eyes.

“In about 10 minutes, do you need me to stop somewhere?” Severus asked trying to discreetly check on him.

“M’fine I can wait,” Harry replied slowly before closing his eyes again.

“Stay awake for me Harry, Albus was able to charm your game for you to work at Hogwarts,” Severus said knowing that would wake him up.

“He did, great I can wait to show Ron how to play it.” Harry said excitedly, sleep forgotten.

“You’ll probably get to show him sooner, you still owe him an apology, not to mention we needed to go to Hogwarts for a few days so I can restock the Infirmary.”

“Oh ok, I guess our trip is over now right?” Harry asked trying not to frown.

“No, just a mild break for a few days, I still have a few places we haven’t seen yet.”

“Cool, and thanks.” Harry replied when Albus handed him back his toy.

The ride to the hotel was quick and they went to their room where Severus ushered Harry into the toilet, so he could finish talking to Albus.

“I’ll be at Hogwarts in a few hours I just need to drop Harry off at the Weasleys first,” Severus said quietly.

“There’s no rush Severus, but shall I be expecting you both for dinner?” Albus asked transfiguring back to his robes.

“Yes, We’ll be there in plenty of time, do warn Minerva though. I hardly think she’ll be happy that her favorite lion is in my care,” Severus stated.

“Honestly Severus, Minnie knows you would never hurt a child, especially Harry.” Albus said softly before calling out a goodbye to Harry and Apparating out.

Harry came out of the bathroom and looked around the room and sat on his bed.  
“Are we leaving now?” He asked as he reached for the remote control to the telly.

“Yes, make sure you have everything,” Severus replied quickly packing up everything.

“We’re Apparating to the manor, and then flooing to the Weasleys.” Severus said as he reached for Harry’s hand.

Harry said nothing; he just grabbed Snape around the waist and buried his face into his stomach as the familiar feeling of being tugged from his belly made itself known. When he opened his eyes they were standing outside the Manor. Going to the living room Snape gathered the floo powder so they could floo. Landing in the Weasley living room Harry once again kept his balance thanks to his Professor.

“Molly, Arthur?” Severus called.

“I’m right here Severus, hello dears,” Molly said from behind them coming from the kitchen.

“Hello,” Harry replied to the ground, the last time he’d seen her she had a wooden spoon in her hands ready to use it.

“Ron is in his room dear, you know where it is,” she replied softly.

Harry nodded and turned to go up the stairs but was stopped by Snape’s voice and what he said made him blush, even though it wasn’t at all embarrassing it was just ironic.  
“Behave,” Severus said before turning back to Molly and discussing that he would be back in a few hours to come and get Harry. He just wanted to have his room in his quarters ready before he got there. Quickly having a cup a tea and talking to Arthur, Severus flooed to Hogwarts forgetting to tell Harry that he had left.

Harry sighed as he walked up the stairs, he knew he was dragging his feet but he had a good reason. The last time he was here he and Ron had fought because he tried to take Harry away from Snape, but now that Severus was his guardian what would his mate think then. He took a deep breath before reaching up and knocking on the door.

“Hi Harry,” Ron said brightly as he opened the door.

“Lo Ron,” Harry replied to the ground.

Ron looked at Harry who was trying to burn a hole into the ground, and knew that he should say something first. He understood now why Harry liked to be with Snape, his mum had told him about some of the thing his relatives had did to his mate, and Snape was the one who had found out. He promised Harry that he would never have to return, if their Professor was really that evil then he wouldn’t have done that. 

Not to mention he never meant to hurt his mate, but he knew that he had made him cry when he said Snape would rather him dead. Nodding his head and gathering that Gryffindor courage from within him, he reached over and poked Harry.

“I’m sorry Harry, about what I said before. Mum explained it to me, and I didn’t mean what I said about Snape rather seeing you dead. You’re my best mate and I never wanted to hurt you, sorry for your lip too,” Ron said hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry looked up in shock, he couldn’t believe it, and Ron still called himself his best mate, even after all that. Looking up with wide eyes he knew it was his turn. “I’m sorry too Ron, about your nose and yelling at you and stuff. Was your nose ok?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Yea it was fine, mum fixed it before she whacked me,” Ron replied blushing.

“Sorry about that too,” Harry murmured.

“Not your fault I hit you too, and I made you cry,” Ron said remorsefully.

“I wasn’t crying, I was….I wasn’t crying,” Harry replied pouting slightly.

“Sure you weren’t,” Ron teased. “So what are you doing here Harry? I thought you were gonna stay with Snape?”

“I am, but he said that I needed to apologize to you before I could do anything else, he’s downstairs talking to your mum.”

“Oh, go ask Snape how long you are going be staying here, and if you’re staying a while we can play a mini Quidditch game,” Ron said excitedly.

“Ok. I’ll be right back then,” Harry said running out the room and back downstairs.

“Da…I mean Professor where are you?” Harry asked when he entered the empty living room.

“He went to Hogwarts dear,” Molly said behind him as she was looking through the couch for something.

“Oh is he coming back?” Harry asked shocked, wasn’t he supposed to go with him?

“He didn’t say,” she said as she continued looking for whatever it was she lost.

Harry was horrified as he walked back up the stairs Snape had abandoned him. Even if he liked being at the Weasleys, didn’t his Professor promise that he would live with him? If he had realized that Molly was distracted and he just waited he would have gotten a correct answer, but Harry tended to jump to conclusions always. 

Harry put on that bored mask that Snape hated, because of the way it hid his emotions, well if Snape didn’t want him he didn’t care. Walking back into Ron’s room Harry put on an excited look on his face and spoke to Ron who waiting for the answer.

“We can fly, we’ve got time,” Harry said softly.

“Ok I’ll go get the brooms, you go ask if the twins or Ginny wants to play,” Ron replied already heading out of the room.

“Ron wait, I want to show you something,” Harry said as Ron headed out the door.

He wasn’t in the mood to play Quidditch anymore, and even though Snape had left him he still wanted to show Ron his cool game. He held it out to Ron who was immediately interested, Quidditch long forgotten as they sat on the bed and played it. Soon the twins and Ginny joined and Harry forgot all about Snape until he heard Molly calling them for dinner.

They all quickly washed their hands and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where just as soon as Harry was about to sit down Snape came through the fireplace. Why was the man here, did  
he come to taunt him? Appetite gone, he looked at Mrs. Weasley in confusion.

“What’s he doing here?” Harry asked trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly come into his throat.

“He’s here to pick you up Harry, didn’t I…Oh!” Molly startled as she looked at Harry closely who seemed to be fighting over control of his emotions.

“Harry, Severus, join me into the living room, you lot can start without me,” she said reaching for Harry’s hand and pulling him along. 

Harry walked as close to her as possible refusing to look at the dark gaze that he could feel was on him. Shaking his head from side to side to stop the tears from coming down, he wouldn’t cry anymore, at least not in front of him. 

“Harry what’s wrong child?” Severus asked getting on his knees and making Harry look at him.

“You l-l-left me,” Harry said whimpering, and he tried to release his chin from Snape’s grip.

“Yes, I did, but you knew I was coming back,” Severus asked confusion clear on his tone.

“No I didn’t, you never said. You never even told me that you were leaving. How was I s-s-supposed to know?” Harry asked tears falling down his cheeks now, unable to do a thing about   
them.

“Didn’t Molly tell you?” Severus asked as he wiped Harry’s tears away.

Harry shook his head, unable to talk anymore, the tears finally taking over from all his hurt inside.

“I thought I did, but I think he asked me when I was looking for Arthur’s wand. I was so distracted and wasn’t paying attention in the slightest,” she said apologetically.

“I understand Molly, this was all just a simple misunderstanding,” Severus replied picking Harry up and rocking him on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Harry that you thought I abandoned you, I would never do that I promise child,” Severus said into Harry’s ear as he rubbed his back to calm him.

“Molly, can you tell everyone that Harry say’s goodbye, I think I’ll just apparate us to Hogwarts so no one has to see his tear-streaked face and jump to conclusions.” Severus said walking   
towards the door.

“That’s alright Severus, see you later dears,” she called before they disappeared on the spot outside the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Severus apparated to the border of Hogwarts and by then Harry had stopped crying and was looking around.

“Feeling better Harry?” Severus asked looking down at the child in his arms.

Harry nodded his head but didn’t say anything, instead laid his head back down on Snape’s shoulder as they headed for the entrance. He found himself drifting off to sleep, but he knew when they entered the school because of the temperature change.“Where are going?” Harry asked tiredly.

“To the Great Hall, Albus wants to see us for dinner,” Severus replied.

Harry didn’t say anything as they entered the hall, although he did notice that conversation seemed too ceased when they entered and he cringed slightly at their reactions. Snape must have felt it because he brought his hand to his back and rubbed it to comfort him. He felt Snape try to set him down on the chair but he whimpered and held tightly to his neck until the man relented and set him on his lap. 

It wasn’t as awkward as Harry thought but he still didn’t remove himself from his teacher’s lap. Pretty soon dinner was over and he and Snape headed to the Dungeons. Harry fell asleep on the way to their quarters and Severus changed him into a pull up and pajamas before tucking him into bed.

Severus headed to the floo where Albus was waiting for him. “Step through Albus, he’s asleep. Now what did you need to talk to me about?” Severus asked tiredly.

“I hired Remus Lupin for the DADA position, and I wanted to know your thoughts on that,” Albus said softly. “Not to mention, would you make his wolfsbane potion?” Albus knew had Harry not been asleep, Severus would have raised hell, but since the child was he didn’t do that, and he was thankful that he didn’t set a silencing charm.

“We will be talking about this tomorrow, when will the wolf be here?” He sneered.

“Tomorrow morning and I know that he will be interested in meeting Harry,” Albus said pointedly.

Severus said nothing and Albus took the hint and flooed out of there, he headed to his lab to get started on that potion. He would be damned if Lupin got close to Harry without his dose of monthly medicine.

Harry woke up the next morning with the pull up wet as usual but he was in a room that he had never seen before in his life. He didn’t have a lot of time to admire it because his bladder made itself known and he quickly hopped out of bed, only to hop back on because the floor was freezing. Looking around for his socks, he couldn’t find them, he contemplated waiting for Snape but his bladder was already stuttering and he didn’t want to wet himself. 

Walking on only his tippy toes he headed in search of the loo, every door was closed and he didn’t know if he was allowed to open them. As he reached to give himself a quick squeeze the door down the hall opened, and it revealed a wide awake Snape who seemed a bit shocked to see Harry in the hall. 

“What are you doing Harry and where are your shoes?” Severus asked even as he accioed his slippers from his room.

“I couldn’t find them,” Harry said slipping them on before turning back to Snape. “I need the toilet,” he said softly as he grabbed himself again.

“It’s through that door child,” Severus said pointing to the one next to him.

Harry quickly stepped through it and took care of business before going back to his room. Going through the drawers he grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a snake on it and got dressed. When he finished he headed back out to where he thought the kitchen was and sat at the table and wait for Snape. He wasn’t sitting there long when his teacher appeared with breakfast and he quickly dug in when he was served.

Severus for the most part sat there drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper, until it seemed like Harry was finished eating.

“There is a new DADA teacher coming today, you’ll probably meet him at lunch, but he might be interested to meet you.” Severus said tersely.

“Why would he want to meet me?” Harry asked confusion lacing his tongue.

“Because he was one of your father’s best friends,” Severus said trying not to sneer.

“Really,” Harry asked in disbelief.

“What did I just say Potter?” Severus answered sarcastically with a cutting tone, which he regretted it instantly when he saw Harry’s reaction.

Harry flinched badly at his answer, and nearly knocked over his chair to get away from him. His uncle tended to use that tone just before Harry got a hard cuff upside the head, and he liked to make sure he was out of arm’s length. Although he knew better to run away from his punishment and even though his body demanded flight he forced himself to stay where he was. He had forgotten for a moment that he was at Hogwarts with Snape and not with the Durselys.

Severus could have kicked himself as he took in the skittish boy standing next to the table. He had forgotten how sensitive the child really was, and how easily he picked up on your tone. Harry was now standing still head down with his shoulder’s hunched like he was expecting a blow. Getting down on knees Severus gently grabbed him by the shoulders, ignoring his flinch.

“Harry, you are at Hogwarts, and I won’t hurt you child,” Severus said softly, looking intently at the child who seemed to be in another world at the moment.

“Where are you Harry?” He asked when the child stayed silent.

“Hogwarts sir,” he whispered not looking up from the ground.  
“And who am I child?” 

“Professor Snape, my…” Harry trailed off.

“You’re what Harry?” Severus asked quietly.

“My dad,” he replied finally looking up, eyes thankfully dry.

“I’m sorry for my tone Harry, I would never hit you.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Harry murmured before reaching out to hug Snape.

Severus wrapped his arms around him and stood up, his knees were starting to hurt. He hugged the child until Harry himself started to push himself away. He set him down and they resumed breakfast. 

Harry finished his food, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to do when Snape went to go and work on his potions. He smiled slightly maybe he could help him, and show him that he wasn’t dumb when it came to his subject. As the man was getting up Harry addressed him.

“Sir, would it be ok if I could help you make potions today?” Harry asked making his eyes wide and open, he had learned earlier that summer that they usually worked on Snape, although he didn’t know the reason why.

Severus was a bit shocked that the boy wanted to help on potions, especially given his current potion’s grade for the last two years. Nonetheless he wasn’t about to say no to free help.

“Sure you can Harry, you can help make the calming potion. Here’s the book,” Severus said showing him the page.

Harry remembered doing this potion just last year, he had done it almost perfectly until Malfoy threw something into his cauldron and he got a zero for the day, because it resembled something that Neville had made. He smiled thankful that his classmate wasn’t here now, and there was nothing that was going to prevent him from showing his professor how good he could be at potions.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry was working diligently on his potion double checking and everything, he hoped that he could show the man that he wasn’t such a dunderhead like Snape usually thought. 

Severus looked over to see Harry true to his word, working on the potion he assigned to him. He sighed, now why couldn’t the child do this in class? He shook his head, and answered his own question; he knew that was no one’s fault but his own. Now knowing Harry like he did, he was sure he frightened him just as much as Longbottom; he wouldn’t do that this year that’s for sure.

Harry liked the peaceful of working on the potion and he got so caught up into that he didn’t want to stop when he felt his body letting him know that he needed to pee. He ignored it in favor to chopping up the next item needed for the potion. He found himself dancing along and crotch grabbing for about 10 minutes; he was unaware that he was even doing it since he was so focused on his work. 

Severus still looking at his potion informed Harry that they would be heading to lunch in about 5 minutes and they would be eating in the great hall where he would meet the new DADA teacher. 

Harry nodded that he got it, and when Snape had spoke to him he realized that he really had to pee, but he didn’t know if he could just leave the potion alone so he didn’t go. He was hoping that he would have a chance to go, before they headed down to lunch but Snape just put a stasis charm on both potions, before throwing a few cleaning charms at them both. He sighed and tensed his thighs together as they walked down to the hall. They passed the bathrooms closest to the Great hall and Harry wished more than anything that they would stop there but they didn’t, and he didn’t ask. 

He sat down on the circle table that was set in the middle of the room where there were normally house tables, those were absent at the moment. He sat down close to Snape, because everywhere else would have been just too awkward for him. He found himself squirming just a bit in his chair as he tried not to leak into his pants. Snape by this time was having a discussion with the Headmaster and a few other teachers and he didn’t want to be rude. 

“Hi there, I’m Professor Lupin,” a teacher he had never seen before spoke to him. Harry looked at him curiously before deciding that this must be the new DADA teacher. He gave off a friendly vibe and Harry found himself wanting to talk to him.

“Hello sir,” Harry said softly fidgeting a bit.

“What are you doing here in the summer Harry?” Remus asked curiously, Albus hadn’t told him the reason why.

“I’m just helping out for a few days before I go back home,” Harry said smiling shyly, and squirming a bit more in his seat.

“That sounds like fun,” Remus replied conversationally.

“It is, I like feeling useful,” Harry said before reaching down and giving himself a squeeze under the table.

“Are you alright Harry?” Remus asked as the boy continued wiggling on the bench across from him.

“I’m fine sir,” he said softly before taking a bite of his sandwich. He glanced at Snape again and sighed, he really, really needed to pee.

“Can you tell me some stories about my dad while I’m here?” Harry asked so soft he wasn’t sure the man would hear him.

Remus heard him quite clearly thanks to wolf senses, and he found himself grinning this time and meaning it.

“I would love to Harry, just come by my office,” Remus replied.

Harry was smiling happily and was about to respond that he would when his bladder contracted and he felt a spurt leak out and wet his boxers. He immediately froze and whimpered and glanced down in horror but was happy to note that his trousers were still dry on the front. He was so focused on making sure that he didn’t leak anymore to see Remus narrow his eyes at him.

Remus was waiting for Harry to answer him on what he thought of that idea, when he heard the boy whine, before he smelt the fresh scent of urine and he looked sharply at the child across him. Harry wasn’t looking up; he was looking into his lap, why didn’t the child just go? 

“Harry, do you need the loo?” He asked sharply.

Harry looked up in the man in horror, how did he know that? He didn’t answer he just stared at him like deer caught in headlights, one hand still gripping himself underneath the table, as he rocked from side to side.

Thanks to the lull in the conversation, Severus was able to hear the wolf quite clearly and he found himself turning around quickly to look at the little boy next to him. He sighed softly, he knew that potty dance anywhere, and he quickly got up from the table.

“Excuse us,” he said hand automatically reaching out for Harry who quickly latched on it.

Remus knew that he was staring with his mouth wide opened when he saw Harry grab Severus’s hand, and a quick look around the hall, showed him he wasn’t alone. No one said anything as they watched the retreating figures walk quickly out the hall, getting another shock when they saw Harry suddenly stop in place. They then saw Severus pick him up before running out of the hall; they looked around at each other. What was that about?

Severus was trying to figure out why the boy hadn’t asked for the loo, he thought that Harry was comfortable now with him to ask. He was trying to walk quickly out of the hall because he knew for Harry to already be holding himself he must have to go pretty bad. No sooner had that thought left his mind; he saw the boy stop and he already knew what must be happening, even before Harry spoke.

“It’s coming out,” Harry whispered trying to hold himself tighter.

“Wait Harry, just a bit longer,” he said before picking the boy up, not even caring who saw them and running to the loo nearest the great hall. They burst into the loo where Severus quickly got rid of the necessities on his trousers and Harry had relief. 

When Harry finished he washed his hands before turning back to Snape who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised in a silent question.

“What did I say about holding it for so long? Why didn’t you tell me?” Severus asked with an unreadable expression on his face. “Did you make it ok Harry?” He asked a bit softer.  
Harry blushed and nodded, before speaking because he knew Snape preferred a verbal answer.

“I wet my boxers a bit,” he said mortified before continuing. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to be rude since you were in a conversation,” Harry replied quietly.

“I understand Harry, don’t do that again. You could have just tapped me or poked me, a simple excuse me would even work. Come on lets go get you changed,” Severus said opening the door, so they could head down to the dungeons.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok warning: No I’m not Remus bashing, I love him. He does the same thing to Harry that Severus did, their first day together. All will be settled and what not, I just wanted to put that out there lol…anyways there you guys go.

The next morning after breakfast found Harry not knowing what to do, Severus didn’t need his help in his lab, and he even told Harry that his potion yesterday was perfect and that he’d better see him work like that during the school year. Harry smiled as he remembered the praise; he liked making Snape proud of him. At the moment he was walking around the castle occasionally talking to some portraits, he really had no plans. He hadn’t seen Hagrid at all since he’d been there and he would love to visit his friend. 

As he was passing the DADA classroom he remembered what Professor Lupin had said about telling him about his parents. Although he was a bit apprehensive about seeing the man again especially after what happened yesterday, he did want to know more about his parents. He was still wondering how the man knew he had to go when he was on the other side of the table. As he was contemplating about whether or not to knock on the door, it opened by itself. Before Harry could freak out, he saw his Professor beckoning him into his office.

“Good morning sir,” Harry said as he sat down in a chair.

“Hello Harry, how are you today?” Remus asked, getting the tea out.

“I’m fine sir, just a bit bored. I don’t know what to do today,” he explained softly.

“Oh yea, well Hogwarts has a whole bunch of secrets that you can explore,” Remus said knowingly.

“I know that, I found the Chamber of Secrets last year,” Harry said quietly.

Remus was able to conceal his shock, and although he was very interested to hear that particular story, he was very curious about another thing. Before he bombarded Harry with questions about what happened yesterday, he was going to tell him a few stories first while they had tea.

“I went to school with your parent’s, you father was actually one of my best friends,” he said wistfully as he remembered.

Harry sat there quietly and drank both the tea and the stories about his parents up. He didn’t even know how much time had passed until Professor Lupin stopped talking and said that they had about 30 minutes until lunch. At the moment Harry’s stomach was feeling a bit full, he hadn’t paid attention to how much tea he had drunk because he was so into the stories. As he shifted he became more aware that his bladder was extremely full, and he was uncomfortable. He knew he wasn’t supposed to hold it and since he had already broke that rule yesterday he didn’t want to do it today.

“Excuse me Professor Lupin, I’ll be right back,” Harry said putting his cup down and attempting to stand up.

“Wait just a moment Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Remus said quietly.

Harry recognized the tone of voice he used and knew whatever it was, had to be serious. He didn’t really know what do, and as he made get up, his Professor halted him again. Harry sighed, hoping that the man would be done quickly.

“What did you want to talk to me about sir?” Harry asked already jiggling in his seat.

“Yesterday, what happened at lunch?” Remus asked as he straightened up his desk.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked blushing wasn’t it obvious, he had to pee then, like he had to now.

“With Severus, why did he take you?” Remus asked getting straight to the point.

“Because, no one else was going to take me,” Harry said confused, why wouldn’t Snape take him? Did the man not know of the guardianship?

“What do you mean Harry?”

“I’m staying with Professor Snape this summer,” Harry said hand gravitating to his groin as he wiggled even more in his seat.  
“Why are you staying with Severus?”

“Because the Head…oh I’ll be right back sir,” Harry replied as he felt a spurt leak out from him.

“Harry hold on just a second, why are you with Severus?”Remus pressed, oblivious to everything but why his friend’s son was staying with a man who had loathed them both as a child.  
“Because the Headmaster said too,” Harry said whimpering as another spurt hit his already damp boxers.

“Why did he do that?” Remus questioned.

“I don’t know, because…ahhh I gotta…I’m really sorry sir,” Harry said as he felt his bladder about ready to give up, hand firmly between his legs. He swiftly got up out of his chair and ran to the door.

“Harry wait…” Remus said calling him back.

But Harry was through listening he didn’t want to have an accident here, not at school. He had just made it to the doorway when his bladder chose that moment to empty itself, and he could do nothing but stop and stare down at himself as it all came pouring at him. He stared at his trousers in horror wishing that this wasn’t happening, he squeezed himself hard trying to hold the rest in, but that was useless. 

He could do nothing but sag in relief though, as humiliating as this was he was happy that he could finally let it go. That was until he finished and he found himself staring at his shocked Professor, eyes wide he found them filling with tears. He didn’t bother to hear what the man was going to say because Harry ran out of the office, tears blurring in his eyes.  
He was sobbing quite hard to the point he couldn’t even see in front of him which caused him to bump directly into his Head of House.

“Mr. Potter what is the meaning of…” she trailed off as she took in his soaked trousers and his wet face that still had tears falling from his eyes. She couldn’t find it in her heart to be sharp with him at the moment, not when he was like this.

“Dad’s gonna be really mad at me for this,” Harry said blubbering around his tears.

“No he won’t Harry, he’ll understand my dear,” she said finding herself unable to call him by his last name when he seemed so much younger at the moment. She covered her shock at what he called Severus, even though Albus had told her of their changed relationship. She smiled softly, she was happy for them both. “Let’s get you cleaned up dear,” she said before waving her wand and cleaning him up.

Harry tiredly leaned against her after she cleaned him up; he just wanted to lay down right where he stood. All that crying and running and emotional turmoil from the stories was starting to take a toll on him, and it showed. 

She continued smiling and found herself picking up the light child and rubbing his back as he relaxed on her shoulder. She carried him down to the dungeons where she knocked on Severus’s office before walking in before he said a thing.

Severus was working on lesson plans when someone knocked on the door, before he could say enter they had already opened it. Before he could get annoyed he was surprised to see that it was Minerva with Harry in her arms and lying on her shoulder.

“What happened to him?” He asked already up and reaching for him.


	30. Chapter 30

Minerva shook her head in the negative that she didn’t know before handing the half-asleep child to Severus.

Harry whimpered when he felt himself getting pulled away from her, that was until he felt the familiar smell of potions and he knew that she had brought him to his Dad. He tensed up at first would Snape be mad about his accident?

“Minerva, why is he crying?” Severus asked concerned when he saw Harry’s tear-streaked face.

“I believe that was because of his accident Severus. He was very distraught that you were going to be angry with him,” she said pointedly.

“Harry, did you have an accident today?” Severus asked ignoring her answer for the moment.

Harry nodded in his shoulder knowing that in a second, he was going to get pulled away so Severus could hear him speak. He wasn’t surprised to find himself suddenly sitting up with his back to Snape’s chest.

“What caused your accident Harry?” Snape asked gently rubbing his shoulder.

“I was talking to Professor Lupin, and every time I tried to get up and go he kept asking me questions.” Harry said sniffling in remembrance.

“What happened after Harry?” Severus asked gently carding his hand through Harry’s hair knowing it relaxed him.

“I finally got up to run because it got too bad, but when I got by the door it just came out everywhere. M’really sorry daddy,” Harry said crying again.

“It was an accident, this was not your fault Harry,” Severus said soothingly forgetting Minerva in the room for the moment.

She at least had the good grace not to draw attention to herself, knowing that was witnessing such a personal event.

Severus though he had a calm front for Harry’s sake was seething, what kind of idiot doesn’t let the child go to the toilet? Furthermore what kinds of questions was he asking Harry?

 

“Harry what kinds of things was he asking you?” Severus asked quietly.

“He wanted to know why I was sitting by you last night, and why I was staying with you this summer.” Harry said before rubbing the back of his hands across his eye to wipe the tears.

“Oh he did, and what did you tell him child?” Severus asked, which was much to calm for Minerva’ because she tensed up slightly.

“That the Headmaster said so,” Harry sniffled laying his head back against Severus’s chest.

“Are you sleepy Harry?” Severus whispered as he took his handkerchief and wiped Harry’s nose.

“No, m’not daddy,” Harry replied sleepily.

“Of course you’re not child,” Severus said smirking before turning him around and laying his head on his shoulder.

Less than 5 minutes later and Harry was asleep, laying him on the couch in his office he turned to Minerva who had a cat like grin on her face. Severus scowled that he had forgotten she was here, not to mention she never said a word.

“What is it Minerva?” Severus said sighing, when it was clear that she wanted to say something.

“Nothing Severus,” she said grinning.

“Thank you for bringing Harry to me, would you do me a small favor Minerva?”

“Of course Severus, what do you need me to do?”

“Stay here and watch Harry for a about 10 minutes, I need to have a talk with the wolf.” Severus said grimly as he headed towards the door.

“Severus, I’m sure Remus feels horrible enough without you going there to remind him.” She said sternly already regretting agreeing to his favor without knowing what it was.

“Minerva, I won’t do anything rash, after all I am a Slytherin,” he said before exiting his office.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” she murmured softly before gently rubbing Harry’s back.

While Severus was on a mission, Remus was trying to understand what exactly just happened into his office. He cleaned up the puddle by the door, and he felt awful about what happened. He was remembering their conversation and now that he was thinking clearly he could see that Harry needed the loo and had made an effort to leave but he himself prevented him from doing so. 

He was a little worried about Severus, seeing as Harry had said he guardianship of him and seeing as Harry just wet his pants in his office, he knew he would be visiting him sooner or later. As soon as that thought left his mind he heard the distinct black boots, of said potion’s master walking down the hall and heading straight for his office.

Throwing a complex locking charm at the door, Remus tried to think. He knew what Severus must be feeling because if something else had done that to Harry, his cub he would be after them himself. He was in the middle of pouring himself a cup of tea when the pounding on his door nearly made him spill it.

“Wolf open the door, I know you’re in there,” Severus said calmly.

Remus said nothing for his co-workers tone was much to calm for his taste, he could sense that something else was brewing underneath and he valued his health too open the door.

Severus allowed himself to seethe in front of the door for a few seconds, until he realized that he would see the man at dinner. Smiling evilly he walked away and headed back to his office.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Severus leaving but he couldn’t understand how or why the man gave up so soon. The thought that the Slytherin was plotting was enough to send shivers up his spine. Especially since he never wanted Harry to have an accident anyways, he needed to speak with him immediately. The only question was would Severus allow it, or for that matter would Harry?

Harry woke up by someone shaking his shoulder softly, he whimpered before trying to bury himself deeper into the couch.

“Harry, I know you want to sleep child, but it’s time for dinner.” Severus said softly as he gently sat the boy up.

“M’not hungry,” Harry said softly before his stomach grumbled.

“I can hear that child, nonetheless you need to eat,” Severus said smirking slightly.

“Are we eating in our quarters?” Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes to wake up.

“No, in the great hall Harry,” Severus explained gently.

“I don’t want to eat there, can’t we eat in tonight?” Harry asked eyes wide. He didn’t want to see Professor Lupin again, not after what happened in his office.

“I’m afraid not Harry, Albus needs to speak with me,” Severus said.

“Then can I stay here and eat by myself?” Harry insisted.

“No child, whose knows what kind of mischief you would get into. Besides Harry, Hagrid is here, and he was excited to know that you were here.” 

“But, I don’t want too,” Harry said softly.

“You want to disappoint Hagrid, your very first friend?” Severus said raising an eyebrow.

“No I never said that,” Harry said shaking his head in the negative.

“Yes you did,” Severus said nodding his head animatedly. He knew that Harry hated to disappoint anyone, a trait which could either harm or help him depending on the situation. Although at the moment Severus wanted to be in the great Hall because he had a wolf to talk too.

“Ok I want to see Hagrid,” Harry said getting up stretching.

“That’s a good boy,” Severus replied opening the door to the office so they could head to dinner.


	31. Chapter 31

Severus only coaxed Harry to go to the great hall but he didn’t address what happened earlier, which left Harry in a panic. As they headed down the empty corridors he brought it to his Professor’s attention.

“Professor, what if it happens again?” Harry asked so softly he wasn’t even sure the man heard.

“What do you mean Harry?”

“I…I…earlier with Professor Lupin, what if that happens to me in class?” He asked worriedly, he was really frightened about how everyone was going to treat him, especially the Slytherins.  
“It won’t happen Harry, your teachers would never deny you that right,” Severus said as he gently squeezed Harry’s shoulder.

“But Professor Lupin did what if he doesn’t let me go again, what if I wet myself in front of everyone?” Harry said finally stopping in the middle of the corridor as he eyes filled with tears. 

“Harry, I can assure that Lupin didn’t mean for that to happen, he was probably just so caught up in his questions.” 

Severus explained to the distraught child, he for one could not believe that he was defending the wolf’s action. But if he was being honest with himself he had made the boy wet himself twice if anyone was counting.

Harry shook his head, he asked and everything, what if the man or anyone really gets caught up again, and doesn’t let him go? He didn’t want to go to school anymore, this was humiliating. He just knew everyone was going to make fun of him.

Severus could see the child thinking about everything that could go wrong, which according to his expressions was a lot of scenarios. He needed to calm the boy down before he worked himself into a panic attack.

“Harry, child would you please calm down? I promise you that isn’t going to happen,” Severus said gently as he walked over and picked the distressed child up.

“How do you know?” Harry asked sniffling, with his face in Severus’s shoulder.

“Because you will ask for the loo, before it gets too bad,” He clarified, before thinking softly to himself. Not to mention I will warn your teachers myself about your ‘dance’ you do to let them know for you to go immediately.

“Calm down now Harry, you don’t want everyone to see that you’ve been crying have you?” Severus said as they neared the entrance to the great hall.

Harry shook his head in the man’s shoulder, as he calmed himself down. He wiped his face on the man’s robe before wiggling to get down. As he stood up he felt a twinge in his bladder, it was small but it was there nonetheless. Not wanting another situation like last time, he tugged on Severus’s sleeve.

“What it is Harry?” He asked as he was about ready to go in.

“Can we go to the loo first?” He asked gesturing across from them.

“Of course,” Severus replied before following Harry to the toilets.

When they came out they headed straight to the circle table in the middle of the hall. Harry kept his eyes low and was grateful that Snape chose to sit by the Headmaster and his Head of House. He waved to Hagrid, hoping he would get a chance to speak with him later. Harry sat down as Snape loaded his plate up with food, and ignored the gaze from Professor Lupin. He was just so embarrassed, how was he ever going to face him?

While Harry was trying to avoid Remus’s gaze, Severus was trying to catch it but the man refused to look at him, enough was enough.

“Lupin after dinner, it’s urgent that I speak with you discerning your potion,” Severus stated pointedly. He was after all a Slytherin and he could play dirty if he needed too.

No one batted an eye they all knew what potion Severus was talking about, everyone except Harry who had the sense to stay quiet. Although his thoughts were far from it, why was Snape making a potion for Professor Lupin was he sick? Throughout the dinner, he found himself occasionally glancing at the man across the table at him to try to see if he was well, he wasn’t that successful. Because every time he caught the man’s eyes, he found himself blushing in humiliation. 

Soon dinner was over, and Severus gave him the ok to go with Hagrid for about a half hour while he talked with Professor Lupin about his potion. Harry didn’t question although he really wanted to, he just skipped next to Hagrid and followed him to his hut.

With Harry sufficiently out of the way Severus glared as he followed the wolf to his office. Coming in behind him, he set up a few privacy charms they didn’t need to be overheard at all. He seated himself on one of the chairs opposite the man’s desk and just stared at him with his dark gaze like he did with his students. Within a few moments the wolf was shifting uncomfortably.

“Severus just let me explain what happened,” Remus said swallowing softly. He knew that even with the wolf on his side, Severus Snape was a dangerous man that you didn’t want to cross.

“Then I suggest you do so,” Severus said calmly waving his hand for the man to continue.

“I didn’t realize he had to go, he never told me. I only thought he was trying to go back to his quarters, and I was curious about the incident that happened last night at dinner.” Remus said cautiously.

“And did you get the information you wanted?”

“A bit, but you have to understand that if Harry would have said something, I would have let him go, he could have even used the loo behind me.”

Severus sighed, the wolf did have a point, and Harry didn’t like to let you in that he had to go until it was almost too late. He knew from personal experience what that was like, but how did the man not see Harry little dance that he does?

“He doesn’t like you tell you when he has to use the loo, bad parenting on his relative’s part I assure you. You have to look at his body language; surely you know what I mean wolf?” 

“I do Severus I just was so caught up in my questions, I never meant for that to happen to Harry.” Remus said regretfully.

“I do understand Lupin; you just have to explain that to Harry. He’s very afraid that you will do that to him when class starts, and understandably he’s a bit panicked.”

“I would never treat Harry like that,” Remus replied just horrified at the thought.

“Lupin shut up, I didn’t say you would. I only said that is what Harry thinks,” Severus said quietly. He quickly thought to himself, should he inform the man of Harry’s past abuse, would that be relevant? Would Harry want him to know?

“Why would Harry think that Severus?” Remus asked narrowing his eyes.

“Because he thinks he deserves every bad thing that happens to him. Every hit or bruise he ever received that child believes that he isn’t worth it.”

“What are you talking about, are you trying to tell me that Harry was abused?” Remus asked angrily as his eyes flared amber.

Severus had to force himself to stay seated when he saw Lupin’s eyes changed; he was reminded once again how dangerous the man across him could be when he wanted too.

“Calm down Lupin or I won’t tell you a thing,” he said quietly knowing the man could hear.

“Sorry Severus, I am calm now,” Remus replied, grimacing from his outburst.

“The reason I have guardianship of Harry is because I discovered his abuse about a month ago. I found out by mistake, he was having a nightmare, and I thinking I could help him gently legimised him and saw it. He’s very timid, and they didn’t just abuse him they treated him like a house elf. They didn’t even allow him to use the toilet when he needed too.” Severus said softly, he still couldn’t understand how they could treat Harry that way.

“They did that to Harry, my cub?” Remus said softly to himself, this would definitely explain the boy’s behavior.

“Yes they did, and more.”

“I hope they will be punished.”

“Albus is taking care of it personally,” Severus said smirking.

“Good,” Remus replied, he knew how the Headmaster could be.

Severus nodded before getting up out of his chair, and heading for the door. He had just dispelled the charms when Lupin called him back.

“Severus do you think that I can speak with Harry tomorrow. Do you think that he would forgive me?” Remus asked trying not to think about the possibilities if he didn’t.

“Trust me when I say I know for a fact that Harry will forgive you.” Severus said before grimacing, he knew how emotional Gryffindors could be and he needed to clarify it. “I myself did something to him similar at the start of the summer, and you see that he has forgiven me, don’t you?”

Remus nodded wishing the man would elaborate but knowing Severus he knew that was all he was getting from the man.

“I will send Harry to you in the morning; I would advise that you pay close attentions to his signals wolf.” Severus said pointedly before walking out and heading to Hagrid’s hut to pick up Harry.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry was enjoying his tea with Hagrid; he’d missed talking to the half-giant. At the moment though he was hoping that Hagrid would explain what they were talking about at dinner. He knew first-hand how loose Hagrid’s lips were, after all he was the reason they knew how to get pass Fluffy in their first year.

“Hagrid what did Professor Snape mean when he said he needed to talk to Professor Lupin about his potion? Is he sick?” He asked curiously.

Hagrid looked startled at the question, not at all sure how he was supposed to answer that. He busied himself with his tea items as he tried to answer Harry’s question.

“Well ‘arry P’fessor Lupin, ‘es a bit sick, but he’s been like this ever since he was a lad.” Hagrid said carefully.

“What do you mean? You mean he has a muggle illness, like cancer?” Harry asked even more confused.

“Uh, ‘arry I don’t know what that is,” Hagrid said shrugging his massive shoulders.

Harry shook his head, this conversation was leading him nowhere but more confused.

“Why does he have to take a potion?” Harry asked finally.

“Because he needs it to control himself during the full moon,” Hagrid said fixing his tea.

“The full moon, what does that have to do with anything?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow in question.

“Ahh, I shouldn’t said that, and you shouldn’t be asking me questions about that,” Hagrid said looking a bit worried now.

Harry had the sense to stay quiet knowing that Hagrid had let something important slip; he just needed to think on it a little bit more to figure it out.

“Hagrid how old is Fang?” Harry asked wanting the gentle giant to forget about what they were talking about, it wouldn’t do for someone to think that Harry was up to no good. He like any kid just hated being left into the dark. He listened half-heartedly while Hagrid explained Fang’s age, until the half giant startled him with his own question.

“So how is Severus treating you?” He asked taking a bite of his rock cake.

“Really good, he likes me now,” Harry said face breaking out into a huge grin.

“I know that ‘arry, he liked you before too, he just couldn’t show it.” Hagrid said knowingly.

Harry nodded that he understood, and he did for the most part. As Snape had told him just a few weeks ago, it was a complicated situation but that doesn’t change how he feels about Harry. Harry grabbed his cup and gulped his much too sweet tea; this was a change from Snape’s tea. While he let Harry have sugary stuff when they went out, he was a stickler for being healthy when they were in their own home, and Harry relished in the sugary goodness.

Severus knocked on the door to Hagrid’s hut and was rewarded with a arm load of a hyperactive child. He sighed, but he knew he’d known better, Hagrid was notorious for his sweet tea as was his rock cakes.

“Thank you for watching him Hagrid,” Severus said.

“Anytime Sev’rus,” he replied before waving goodbye to Harry.

As they headed back to their quarters Harry latched on to Snape’s hand, it was habit now, and he quite liked the feeling of being safe. It was knew to him but he welcomed it all the same.  
“Harry tomorrow, you are gonna have tea with Professor Lupin again,” Severus said quietly.

“What?” Harry asked he couldn’t have heard correctly.

“Just what I said child,” He answered gently.

“But you know what happened, I don’t wanna see him,” Harry said already shaking his head in the negative.

“I understand Harry, and he feels terrible. Don’t you think he deserves a chance to apologize?”

Harry wanted to be stubborn and say no but he didn’t know how patient nor charitable Snape was feeling at the moment and he really didn’t wanna test him.

“Fine,” he replied sighing heavily, it wasn’t like he actually had a choice.

“Good boy, what did you and Hagrid talk about?” Severus asked opening the door to their rooms.

“Nothing, just you and fang,” Harry said carefully.

Severus nodded before starting to head to his potions lab, before stopping and realizing that Harry was still standing in the middle of the room.

“Why don’t you go get a shower, and get ready for bed?” He said.

“It’s only 8:00, you said my bedtime was 9:30,” Harry stated loudly, getting a bit angry.

“It is, which is why I said go get ready, not go to sleep child,” Severus said calmly before chuckling softly.

“Oh,” Harry said blushing, and feeling a bit stupid at his outburst.

“Yes oh, I’ll be in my lab is you need me,” he said going through the door.

Harry quickly showered and got dressed for bed before heading into the sitting room. He grabbed a book from the shelf still a bit unsure what he was supposed to go, he was planning on reading it but he couldn’t get the words from dinner out of his head. What did Hagrid mean about the full moon? Was he trying to say that Professor Lupin was a werewolf or something? Harry shook his head, those were just stories, and everyone knew that werewolves, vampires, and mermaids didn’t exist right?

He sighed, he thought the same thing about witches and wizards, if he existed then maybe those supernatural creatures do too. He shrugged his shoulders; there was only one thing to do, ask. He shook his head, what if they didn’t and Snape looked at him like he was crazy, he could just imagine the embarrassment, but he was genuinely curious now. When Snape finally came into the sitting room, Harry was pacing the room trying to work through his thoughts. He wished again that Hermione was here, if Professor Lupin was a werewolf or something then why the heck did he have to take a potion? 

“Are Vampires and Werewolves and Mermaids real?” Harry asked stopping his pacing as he waited for an answer.

“Yes they do Harry, they are also supernatural beings like us,” Severus answered carefully, wondering where this conversation was going.

“Is Professor Lupin a Werewolf?” Harry asked bluntly, not knowing how to ease into the question.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

“Why would you think that?” Severus asked calmly, more calm then what he felt. How in the heck did Harry find out? And if he didn’t know, then what in the world brought this question up?

“I don’t know, I was just asking. Why are you making him a potion?” Harry asked, he didn’t wanna let on that Hagrid let on about the full moon.

“Harry look at me,” Severus said softly, as he made eye contact with the child.

He quickly skimmed his surface thoughts to find that Hagrid of course let something slip and he quickly backed out of Harry’s mind so he wouldn’t hurt him. And this is why he was reluctant to share anything with the half-giant. He was friendly as they come, but he had a big mouth and often let secrets slip. 

As much as he hated the wolf, he understood why Dumbledore hired him. He was a decent enough teacher, not to mention he would also be a protector of Harry if Sirius Black ever decided to come to the school. Just the thought of the man made his lips curl into a snarl and he had to visibly straighten himself as he remembered whose presence he was in.

“Because he needs it, it will make him better,” Severus said carefully as he finally answered Harry’s question.

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked getting concerned.

“It’s not my place to tell, maybe one day he’ll let you know,” Severus replied vaguely.

“Ok,” Harry said kind of confused; he hated it when adults kept secrets from him. He didn’t catch that Severus never actually answered the question.

Severus sighed the crisis was averted but he knew that Harry would remember eventually and he had better warn the wolf at the very least, Dumbledore as well. “Did you put your other underwear on?” Severus asked gently.

“Yup, wanna see?” Harry asked pulling up his shirt to expose the blue goodnight.

“A simple yes would have sufficed, but good job nonetheless,” Severus said grinning lightly.

“How long are we gonna stay here again?” Harry asked as he got tucked into bed an hour and a half later.

“Well it was supposed to be 3 days but Poppy is really behind on her potions stock, not to mention I still need to write my lessons plans. I guess we’re really gonna stay a week or so,” Severus said gently.

“But…our trip, you…you said,” Harry trailed off before scooting down under the covers he knew better then to argue. As the tears welled in his eyes he tried to tell himself that it didn’t matter. They had already taken a lot of trips to many different places and he was being selfish now. He pulled the covers up to his chin before facing the opposite direction of Snape; he didn’t want the man to see how selfish his new kid was.

Severus sighed softly as he carded his hand through Harry’s hair. He knew without a doubt that the child probably thought their excursion was canceled but he wasn’t cruel, well not that cruel and certainty never to Harry; well at least not anymore.

“Foolish child, our trip is still on, so no need to get upset. I promise Harry, we will finish our trip,” he said softly.

Harry nodded his head that he heard before sniffling softly, rubbing his face against his blankets.

“Go to sleep, if you need me, call me,” he said reached over to kiss Harry’s forehead before turning off the light and closing his door to about a crack. In his haste to get some work done he forgot to leave the bathroom light on knowing that Harry sometimes got up to go, before heading to his study to work on some lessons plans. 

The Dungeons tended to be a lot darker at night then the Manor and he knew that Harry’s eye sight was not the best. Severus stopped in the middle of the hallway as he realized he had neglected do something for Harry, like get his eyes checked. He nodded his head he would take care of this tomorrow after lunch.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night desperate for the loo, he smiled as he realized his underwear was dry for once but the downside was his stomach was much too full. Putting on his socks, he opened his door and doubled backed as he realized just how incredibly dark it was. He shivered once, whether it was from the cold, or fear, or having to pee he didn’t know. He bounced lightly trying to convince himself there was nothing to be afraid of but he couldn’t make himself go out there. 

Sighing softly he laid back down on his side attempting to fall back asleep but the pressure in his stomach wouldn’t let him. Tired of squirming around he got up again, and opened the door and whimpered, Merlin he had to go bad. He could feel it trying to leak out and whined in protest. He contemplated just letting go now, but instantly abandoned that idea. It was one thing to wet the underwear unintentional, it was a whole different thing to do it on purpose.

Harry moaned as tears pricked his eyes, where was Snape when he needed him? He could have pinched himself, Snape said to call him if he needed him, didn’t this qualify as that. He could care less as he bent at the waist tightly gripping his crotch, and bouncing up and down to hold it in. 

“Snape, Dad, Professor,” he yelled loudly and tearfully, hoping the man heard him. He was rewarded with a door opening and feet coming towards his bedroom door.

“Is there a reason you called every single one of my titles,” Severus said smiling slightly as he opened the door, having not caught sight of the child just yet.

“You said I could call you if I needed help,” Harry mumbled gripping himself tight.

“What did you need Harry?” Severus asked opening the door wider as he entered; blinking sleepily as he looked at the boy on the bed.

“I gotta go pee bad,” Harry whimpered as a few tears fell from his face.

“So why haven’t you gone? You know where the toilet is.” Severus said confused.

“It was too dark, I couldn’t see anything,” Harry groaned before doubling over.

“I meant to leave the light on, can you walk?” Severus asked softly already heading for him.

“No, help please,” he said sniffling.

“Alright, just calm down, I’m gonna pick you up,” He said gently lifting the boy up trying not to jostle him in anyway.

“Hurry dad, hurry up please,” Harry cried as he lost some into his underwear.

Severus didn’t say anything as he quickly walked to the loo; he turned on the light and lifted the seat up before setting Harry down in front of it. Since Harry hadn’t said anything, he assumed the boy could handle it from here and he started walking out of the toilet to give him privacy.

“Wait,” Harry whined as the wave of desperation hit him full force. “I still need help,” he said still jumping from foot to foot.

“My apologies child,” Severus replied feeling the effects of lack of sleep before swiftly pulling down his pants.

“Thanks,” Harry replied gratefully turning towards the toilet and finally releasing. He groaned in relief and held one hand onto the counter to steady his self.   
“You’re welcome,” Severus replied already in the doorway.

When Harry finished he rubbed his stomach tenderly not liking the little ache that he was feeling, he hoped it would go away by morning. He reached to turn off the light only to have Snape tell him to leave it on; he shrugged before heading back to his room. He smiled softly as he got tucked in again before drifting off back to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry woke up the next morning with the goodnight soaked, and he groaned but what could he do? At least his bed was dry right? He headed to the bathroom to change and get cleaned up before going back to get dressed. When he finally entered the kitchen he wasn’t surprised in the least to see Snape already there with breakfast on the table. Saying a greeting he sat down to the table and dug in hungrily.

“What am I gonna be doing for the week?” Harry asked, he didn’t really think his game boy could hold his attention for that long. If anything he really wanted to go back to the Manor, there were a lot of fun things to do there.

“After you have tea with Lupin, I was thinking you could spend your days with the Weasleys. I know for a fact that I won’t have much time for you, and I don’t want you to spend all your time alone,” Severus said gently.

Harry smiled at that, knowing that the translation was that Snape didn’t trust him not to get into any trouble since he wouldn’t be watching him. He actually liked that idea a lot, now that Ron and him were mates again, he liked being over there, almost as much as he liked being with Snape.

“I like that idea,” Harry said smiling shyly as he finished breakfast.

“I figured you would,” Severus said as he banished the dishes away.

“So I’m going to the Weasleys today?” Harry asked wanting to make sure.

“Not today but tomorrow, I forgot that you need to have your eyes checked,” Severus explained.

“Why do I need that?” Harry asked confused.

“Well, when was the last time you got them checked?” Severus asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry said shrugging.

“What do you mean, when did you get your glasses?” Severus asked dread making its way into his stomach.

“When I was 8, the nurse told Aunt Petunia I needed them. She came home one day with these and I’ve worned them ever since,” Harry explained not knowing there was a different way.  
“And you could see out of them?” Severus asked horrified at the thought.

“Well not at first, but if I squinted I could. And I just got used to them,” he responded not knowing anything was wrong.

“I see, after lunch we will be heading to the optometrist in Hogsmead,” Severus said quietly.

“Ok,” Harry replied finishing up his breakfast.

Harry walked back into his room to put his shoes on wanting to get this whole tea thing out of the way, he didn’t even wanna go. But he liked the stories that the man told him, he never thought that if he had bothered to tell the man that he had to go he would have been allowed to leave. He was still getting used to his needs not being denied, and apparently learning that not everyone paid close attention to details like Snape did.

At about 11am he told Snape were he was going and he headed to Professor Lupin’s quarters. He sighed before reluctantly knocking on the door; he so didn’t wanna be here.

“Come in Harry,” Remus said invitingly as he opened the door.

Harry nodded and sat down in the same chair as he did last time, he was highly uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed.

Remus could tell the child across from him was ready to bolt as soon as he gave the word. He sighed softly wanting to make Harry feel much more at ease then he was at the moment. “Harry I want you to know that I am deeply sorry about what happened last time. I guess I was so caught up in my questions I didn’t stop to think on why you wanted to leave so badly.” Remus said gently.

“That’s ok,” Harry murmured knowing he should have just let the man know.

“It’s not and I can assure you it will never happen again, I will never deliberately let a child have an accident, so you don’t have to worry about that ever happening in my class,” Remus explained.

Harry nodded and even smiled a bit as he heard that, he was happy to hear that.

“Can you tell me more stories today?” He asked softly, he almost wasn’t sure the man had heard him.

“Of course,” Remus said moving to sit on the couch and gesturing for Harry to come closer.

Harry looked hesitantly at the man on the couch before walking timidly towards him and sitting next to him. As the stories progressed he found himself actually leaning on the man, and soon was lulled to sleep by the man’s voice. Remus looked down at the child next to him, and gently brushed his raven locks away from his face. They were quite a bit late for lunch and he knew without a doubt Severus would be worried even if he tried to deny it. Gently lifting the child up in his arms, they headed to the great hall. Just like he said he could see the relief flash through the Slytherin’s stoic eyes before his face was once again a blank mask.

“Sorry we’re late, we got caught up in stories,” he explained softly, before handing his bundle off to Severus so he could sit down and eat his lunch.

Severus nodded but didn’t answer; he was currently trying to choose what to do. Let Harry sleep or wake him up for lunch, he just decided on letting him sleep, he could always eat later. Putting a napkin on the floor he transfigured it to a small cot before laying the sleeping child on it and covering him with a blanket before turning back to his food.

He ignored the stares that were coming his way in favor of trying to finish his conversation with Albus and Minerva, who now had these silly grins on their faces of all things.  
“What?” He asked irritably.

“Nothing Severus, you just are really gentle with Harry, more than I thought you would be. I do wonder why that is,” Minerva said smiling widely at him.

Severus didn’t answer he just scowled at his food, leave it to Minerva to try to ruin his reputation, it was a good thing that the children weren’t back here yet. At the moment he was still trying to figure out what the hell he was gonna do about Harry. He knew without a doubt that ignoring him or treating him mean again, wasn’t happening. First off he would never categorize himself with the Durselys ever again, not to mention why in the hell would he treat his new son that way?

Since he had still had a few more weeks to think on it he let it go, since at the moment Albus was talking about how they were gonna protect the school from Black. His hand automatically moved to brush away Harry’s locks, at just the thought of the man getting into Hogwarts. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Harry was safe. Harry rolled over in his sleep and even though he was still asleep he didn’t wanna risk it, especially since Harry did have the canny ability for finding out and snooping around things that were none of his business.

“Minerva will fill me on any plans, I don’t wanna risk the chance of Harry hearing this,” Severus said going to pick Harry up and banish the cot away.

“Severus you have to tell him,” Albus said quietly.

“And I will, just not now. He deserves to spend the rest of his summer without fear,” Severus said quietly as he looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

“I understand completely m’boy,” Albus replied.

Severus nodded before walking out the great hall and to their quarters.


	35. Chapter 35

Severus was nearly at their quarters when Harry started moving quite a lot in his arms. He had spent almost the entire summer with the child and he knew without a doubt when he heard the whimper what was going on. 

“Harry it’s only a nightmare, wake up for me child,” he soothed as he opened the entrance to their rooms.

“Wha,” Harry mumbled as tried to bury his face in Snape’s robes.

“Wake up for me child, it was a nightmare.” Severus repeated softly.

Harry nodded trying to erase the images from his mind, he hated that dream. Coming into the magical world only proved to him that the boogey man did exist; only he was much, more evil.  
“M’hungry,” Harry murmured softly.

“I would assume so, you slept through lunch,” Severus replied setting him down on a chair in the kitchen before ordering him some food.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Harry asked blinking the sleep away as he took a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

“Because you needed the nap, otherwise you wouldn’t have fallen asleep,” Severus replied before walking towards his room.

“Are you working in your lab today?” Harry asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Not at the moment, we will be going into Hogsmead remember? As soon as you get done with lunch,” Severus said making sure he had the money.

“Oh yea, I’m getting new glasses,” Harry said smiling before shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

“Harry, don’t stuff, you’ll choke,” Severus admonished before shaking his head.

Severus shook his head, before banishing the mess away from the table and turning to Harry.

“Did you want to apparate to Hogsmead, floo, or walk?” He asked giving the boy the choice.

“Can we walk?” Harry asked wanting to spend as much time with Snape as possible.

“Yea we can, let’s go,” Severus said making his way for the door.

As Harry stood up he felt a nudge in his bladder but he knew that they weren’t gonna be in Hogsmead that long so he ignored it. It also helped that he was super excited about getting his new glasses that the thought was pushed even further to the back of his mind.

“Can we go to Honeydukes after?” Harry asked slipping his hand in Snape’s as they exited the castle.

“That depends if you behave yourself today,” he replied following the trail to the small town.

Harry nodded, they were only gonna go to the optometrist, what else could go wrong? The walk seemed to pass by pretty quick to him, which was probably true considering Snape took a bunch of shortcuts, and soon they were in Hogsmead. Harry’s eyes widened as he took in various stores before they stopped in front of a place. The front store window had floating eyeballs behind glasses frames. He shrugged before Snape opened the door for him to go in first.

As they entered the store, Harry stayed pressed to Snape’s side, he didn’t feel very comfortable. He nearly jumped out of his skin, when a woman appeared behind them, though Snape didn’t appear to be fazed.

Severus rolled his eyes, at the Madame’s dramatic entrance; she did it whenever he walked into the store. He was used to it, but Harry wasn’t, because he about jumped a foot in fright.

Harry wondered around the store as Snape talked to the weird lady, looking at their various frames. He found some that he liked, his favorite was this pair that changed colors depending on his mood.

“Harry come over here, so she can run a scan of your eyes,” Severus said gesturing to the boy to come back to him.

“Is it gonna hurt?” He asked eyes wide, heart already pounding in his ears as he came to stand behind Snape.

“I promise you, its painless child,” Severus said reaching for his hand to pull him forward.

Harry grabbed the hand and squeezed it tight, before allowing himself to move from the safety of Snape. Once in front opened his eyes, trying to brace himself, for the pain that Snape lied about right? He unconsciously crossed his legs as his fright seemed to make him go more, although maybe he just underestimated how bad he might’ve had to go.

Severus’s eye’s narrowed at the cross legs but chose not to say anything at that point in time.

He felt a slight tingling in his eyes before he knew it he was done; and he blinked away the tears that had sprung up for holding them open to long. He watched her curiously as she went to the back of the room.

“What’s she gonna do now?” He asked curiously.

“She going to fix you a pair of temporary glasses, then she’ll give them to you to wear so they can automatically adjust to your correct sight. After they do that, she will then have you pick out a frame and give you what the muggles call, the correct prescription.”

“Oh,” Harry replied smiling, he would finally be able to see. He bounced on his feet as he waited; he was tired of standing up.

“Do you need to use the loo Harry?” Severus asked casually.

“Nope, I’m fine,” Harry replied before he went back to looking at the frames.

Severus watched Harry with a hidden smile as the boy’s eyes were wide and open as he tried to take in everything at once. He couldn’t blame him either; he had no doubt that Harry was seeing some things for the very first time.

20 minutes later they were finally leaving the optometrist office, and Severus was heading to the robe shop to pick up his order. Making sure Harry was in his sights they entered the shop, where he headed to the counter leaving the child in a chair by the door.

Harry jiggled in the chair, now he was really feeling the effects of that juice and having not gone since the morning before his nap. He squirmed in the chair as he waited for Snape to hurry up. He stood up when the pressure in his stomach became too intense, for him to sit down. It seemed like his belt buckle was digging into his stomach, and he longed to take it off.

“Can I take my belt off?” Harry asked when Snape checked on him again.

“What for Harry?” Severus asked as he raised an eye up in confusion.

“It’s kind of hurting my stomach,” Harry replied wincing from the belt buckle digging into his bladder.

“Just loosen it for now, without the belt you know your trousers would fall straight off,” Severus replied.

Harry nodded before turning around to ‘fix’ his belt. He took that time to hold himself slightly where he was able to get a few well deserved minutes of relief. After loosening the belt he tried to patiently wait for Snape to finish. He looked towards Snape again, before glancing out the window towards Honeydukes. He sighed knowing that if he told Snape he needed the loo, they would leave Hogsmead and he wouldn’t even get a chance to visit the sweets shop

He didn’t want that so he tried to keep his squirming and fidgeting to a minimum. Finally they left the robe shop and headed across the street to Honeydukes. Snape let him go look at the sweets and Harry’s was in the process of putting some in a treat bag before a wave of desperation suddenly hit him. He spurted once before he tapered off the flow with his hand, where he dropped his bag immediately, sweets long forgotten. Getting his bladder under control he stiffly headed over to Snape, fists clenched as he tried to keep from grabbing himself.

“I have to use the loo right now,” he said softly, trying not to march in place, when he walked up to Snape.

Severus narrowed his eyes, trying to see how desperate Harry really was. The child’s fists were tightly clenched and he had no doubt that had they been anywhere else, Harry would be holding himself quite tightly. 

“How long do you think you can hold it?” He asked putting the lemon drops he was getting for Albus back on the shelf.

“I don’t know, but I gotta go now,” Harry repeated desperately, resisting the urge to squirm around like he really wanted to. They were too close to Hogwarts and he didn’t want the clerk to see him and maybe say something to someone else. He would be teased, and ridiculed for not being able to hold it.

“Let’s go then,” Severus said grabbing Harry’s hand and walking out the shop.

Harry nodded before walking stiffly next to the man as they headed back to Hogwarts.

“I’m gonna apparate us to the boundary line Harry, brace yourself,” Severus said gently grabbing Harry and disappearing with a silent pop.

Harry gasped when they appeared at the boundary line, before grabbing his crotch tightly. Tears sprung in his eyes as he tried to hold it all in, the travel having almost knocked it out of him. He gritted his teeth before looking up at Severus with pure agony on his face, trying not to cry.

“You know better than to wait until the last minute Harry,” Severus said gently, though sternly as he tried to see which ones was a further distance away from them; the castle or the trees.  
Harry whimpered but didn’t say anything, knowing the man was right.

“Let’s hurry to the castle Harry,” Severus said a bit annoyed, and he was already walking towards it.

Harry moaned but followed Snape as quick as he could, which wasn’t all that fast. The apparition just made it so much worse, and he sniffled softly, trying not to cry. What seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes he made it into the entrance of the Castle. He could see a bathroom across the hall from them near the great hall, and just seeing it seemed to make him have to go a lot more. He shook his head, was that even possible?

He was inching his way across the hall, trying to convince his body that he could do it, when he suddenly froze. He shook his head in denial as he felt his abused bladder start to contract and he gasped loudly, startling Snape enough to turn around.

Severus sighed softly when he turned around, knowing that there was nothing he could do for the child; for Harry had waited much too late to tell him. He shook his head wondering why Harry didn’t let him know sooner before he leaned against the wall, looking away to give Harry some privacy.

“I…I…oh…,” Harry whimpered out, as he squeezed himself tight.

His eyes were closed as he struggled against the flood in his bladder that was starting to release itself without his knowledge. Harry cried out suddenly when he felt himself involuntarily let go, and he shook his head hard as he held himself even tighter, as he jumped up and down in place to gain control.

“Harry child, just let it go. You’re hurting yourself,” Severus stated softly, when he realized that the child was of course fighting the inevitable.

“I can’t, I don’t wanna get in trouble,” he sniffled miserably.

“Regardless if you wet yourself or not, you’re still gonna be in trouble.” Severus said matter-factly, there was no use lying to the child, he knew better to hold it this long.

“Why?” Harry whimpered a bit confused, his bladder forgotten for about a second.

“Because you know you are not allowed to hold it,” Severus said softly, before walking over to him.

“But, I…I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled softly, knowing it was no use.

“I know you are child but it’s too late, in more ways than one.” Severus said quietly before gently pulling Harry’s hand away from himself.

“No stop!” Harry yelled before bending over trying to prevent the inevitable anyways.

He felt the hot tears on his face as his underwear dampened before you could hear the sound of water hitting the stone floor. He sobbed softly, with his head down as he watched his khaki shorts gets dark and wet. Harry cried harder when he felt the warm liquid run down his legs and into his socks; he felt so gross. As his stream ended he sniffled loudly the tears still flowing down his face.

“Relax child,” Severus murmured before waving his wand and scourgifying the mess away.

Harry sniffled again, but didn’t say anything. He was thoroughly humiliated, he didn’t even know if anyone else had seen him. He kept his gaze to the floor, looking at the man’s dark boots. He took his hand about to wipe his nose with his sleeve when his arm was caught.

“Wha,” He asked looking up finally, with his red face and tear streaked face, more tears already falling.

“That’s disgusting Harry, what did I say about tissues?” Severus grimaced pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket.

“M’sorry,” he hoarsely whispered, wondering what his punishment was going to be this time.

“Never mind that, blow for me child,” Severus said putting the cloth to Harry’s nose.

Harry shrugged his shoulders before blowing his nose into the cloth; he was passed humiliation at this point.

“Good boy,” Severus murmured absently before banishing the cloth, to the laundry and picking the child up.

Severus shook his head, knowing he would have to punish Harry, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t give him comfort could he? He carried the light child, all the way to their rooms. Opening the portrait he headed for Harry’s room, and looked around.

Harry stayed silent the entire time, as he lay to rest his head on Snape’s shoulder; he took note of the empty hallway and sighed. He was happy there wasn’t anyone else there to witness him disgracing himself. Though he had an accident a few days ago, he hadn’t had one in a while with Snape and he was starting to feel ashamed of himself. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his red cheeks; nor prevent them from landing on the man’s robes.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't been feeling any of my Harry Potter fics or writing at all, given the news last week about Alan Rickman. This is already written so you get a this one and thats all I'm feeling.

Severus sighed as he took in the child’s room; leaving Harry in here wouldn’t seem like a punishment since the boy actually liked his room. Taking the chair from the desk, he placed in it the corner away from the windows and everything else. Severus conjured a timer and placed it on the dresser by the door, setting it for 13 minutes. He didn’t want to forget him again, not that planned on doing that again, he was just being cautious.

“Harry you are to sit in this chair until the timer rings, which is when you are allowed to get up,” Severus explained setting Harry on the floor.

“Yes sir,” Harry nodded quickly before taking his palms to wipe his cheeks off. He knew he deserved this, and sighed softly before heading towards the chair.

“If you get out of the chair before the timer rings, you will get a warning the first time. All other times and I will add 5 minutes every time you do it. Do it more than twice and I will stick you to it,” Severus said quietly.

“I won’t, I’ll stay,” Harry replied honestly before taking a seat in the chair. 

Severus sighed knowing Harry would of course obey, one day he hoped to break him of that. He had to learn that it was ok to make mistakes that you wouldn’t get beat for messing up.  
“I’ll be in the kitchen, in the rare chance that you need the loo again, don’t hesitate to go,” Severus said gently as he walked out the room. He was feeling a bit apprehensive about this whole thing, what parent likes to discipline their kid anyway?

Harry sighed as he sat in his chair, feeling like he was 6. What was it with Snape and putting him in the corner? He smiled softly, wondering what the man’s other punishments were, before sobering. This was enough, he didn’t wanna test the man, though he said he would never hurt him like the Durselys did, people often change their mind, as the situation changes.

He looked down at his now dry pants and sighed, he didn’t mean to hold it, he just didn’t wanna leave without his sweets, which was pointless because he still didn’t have anything. He couldn’t wait for the week to pass by soon, he was tired of being at Hogwarts. Though he loved the castle he couldn’t wait until they got back home to the Manor, and finished their trip. He strained his neck to check the calendar by the bed, eyes widening as he saw what date it was. School started September 1st, and it was already August 15th, how did summer go by so fast? He shook his head before turning back to stare at the wall, not wanting Snape to come in here and catch him. 5 minutes later found him bored as hell, and he sighed promising himself not to be stupid again.

Severus was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea; he was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t being hard on Harry. Sighing softly he looked over his potions book, trying to remember the potion that would help Harry immensely. He knew it wasn’t going to be like this huge fix, but it would allow him to hold it like he could before he stretched it. He poured over the book intently forgetting about the time, as he searched for the potions.

Harry jumped when the timer went off, and he ran over to turn it off. As he stretched he smiled softly, that wasn’t so bad; at least now he wasn’t in trouble anymore. He headed out to the kitchen to see if Snape was still there.

Severus looked up when Harry appeared in the kitchen suddenly and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

“The timer went off, and you said I could get up when it did?” Harry said though it sounded more like a question as he took in Snape’s expression.  
“Of course Harry,” Severus replied neutrally, before marking the page in his book.  
“What do I do now?” Harry asked coming to stand next to him.

Severus didn’t answer he instead stood up and led Harry to the fireplace. Grabbing the canister of floo powder, he opened it before turning to the child. “I thought about it, and it would do you good to see the Weasleys today.”

“Really, but aren’t I in trouble?” Harry asked eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Not anymore, you were already disciplined my child. Do you have everything you want to take with you over there?” Severus asked.

“Can I bring my Nimbus?” Harry asked softly, knowing Ron and his brothers would probably want to play a small game of Quidditch.

“You may, go get it, so I can shrink it.”

Harry ran to his room, to grab the broom from his closet before doubling back into the sitting room. He handed it to Snape and watched him shrink it before putting it into his robe pocket. Harry walked over to him knowing what to do already.

“Your 13 now Harry, did you want to try to floo alone?” Severus asked holding the can out for him.

Harry shook his head from side to side quickly, was this the man’s way of saying that he was too big to floo with him now? He was the same size as he was when he was 12; only difference was he gained liked 5 pounds, not much different.

“No, I don’t, I’m sorry,” he mumbled softly still shaking his head in the negative. Call him childish but there was still that horrified feeling he got when he thought of flooing alone again. He couldn’t help but think about what could have happened had Hagrid not seen him in Knockturn Alley.

“That’s alright child, you can floo alone when you’re ready,” Severus said gesturing for him to come closer.

Harry happily walked over to the man and hugged him close, being careful to close his eyes as he dropped the powder. They disappeared in the flames and Harry would have fallen had he not had such a tight grip on Snape. He smiled and said hello to Mrs. Weasely before turning back to Snape who was getting ready to leave.

“I will be back for you, sometime after dinner alright?” Severus said gently.

“Ok I’ll see you then.” Harry replied smiling as he was handed his tiny broom.

“Bye Harry,” Severus said heading back into the fireplace.

“Wait,” Harry said before running towards him.

“What is it child?” Severus asked quirking and eyebrow up in question.

“I just wanted to tell you something,” Harry said softly looking at the ground.

“What is it?” Severus asked lifting his chin so he could see his eyes.

“I love you,” Harry whispered blushing slightly at his admisson.

Severus was a bit shocked he hadn’t expected to hear those words, not at this point in time; or ever if he was being honest. He cleared his throat quietly, as his emotions seemed to run wild by those three little words.

“Love you to my child,” he murmured thickly before kissing the top of the messy raven headed hair. “Be good,” was all Severus said before flooing back to Hogwarts.

Harry grinned wide, he never expected Snape to say it back to him. He was so lost in his happy thoughts he didn’t notice Molly dapping her eyes with her apron, having witnessed the whole thing. He walked out the room and headed to Ron’s room to let him know that he was here.


	37. Chapter 37

Severus landed in his quarters smoothly and wiped his eyes, blaming the wetness on the soot, even though none had landed on him. He shook his head, not really believing it that Harry loved him. Harry loved him, the greasy bat of the dungeons, and in the privacy of his quarters he allowed a small smile to grace his face. 

He couldn’t ignore the warm feeling that seemed to settle in his stomach and in his chest for that matter, having Harry declare something he never even thought possible really did throw him for a loop. He sat on the sofa before summoning a house elf for tea, his urgent need to get back to his potions and lesson plans took a back seat as he pondered about this new development. 

Severus knew that Harry thought of him as a father, and he thought of the raven haired boy as his child, but he never thought that love would enter the picture. He kept going back to the way Harry shyly said it to him, as if Severus was going to reject him or something. 

Severus shook his head, before slowly heading out his rooms, intending to pay Albus a visit. He didn’t know if this new situation was for the better or no, since it didn’t seem he was just living for himself now, but for Harry too. Maybe Albus would be also be able to explain, just what he was going to do about his role in the war.

Harry raced up the stairs to Ron’s room, and busted through the door without even bothering to knock. He laughed out loud as his mate shrieked once before burying something under his pillow.

 

“Ron what are you doing?” Harry asked leaning on his desk.

“Blimey Harry, didn’t anyone ever teach you how to knock?” Ron asked with his hand over his thumping heart.

“Nope,” Harry replied cheekily before coming to sit on the desk chair.

“I’m glad you’re here Harry, but what are you doing here mate?” Ron asked, he wasn’t expecting to see him today, but he welcomed him nonetheless.

“Didn’t your mum tell you? Snape said I’ll be spending the week with you, because he has work to do at Hogwarts.” Harry said smiling brightly.

“No she didn’t, but we’re gonna have so much fun,” Ron said grinning, already thinking of what they could do.

“I know. Hey Ron did you wanna go flying?” Harry asked softly.

“Yea, let’s go see if Ginny and the twins wanna come too,” Ron said excitedly as they walked down the hall.

Harry couldn’t stop grinning; even Percy decided he wanted to play. Harry was of course playing seeker, but so was Ginny and he tried to be serious but couldn’t. She looked so tiny, but so determined on her broom. While he was thinking of going easy on her, she must have known because she smirked at him before shaking her head. As everyone started to mount their brooms, Harry took his tiny one out of his pocket and blushed brightly.

“Harry why aren’t you on your broom?” Ron called a few feet in the air away from him.

“Snape forgot to unshrink it, so I don’t think I can play.” He replied looking at his small broom in disbelief.

“Blimey Harry, mum can help,” Ron replied ignoring the snickers he heard behind him as he touched down on the ground. He grabbed Harry’s arm before running back into the house.

As Harry watched Molly unshrink it, he felt a bit stupid; of course she could use magic, she was a witch was she not? Before he could get too embarrassed Ron grabbed him again and they headed back outside to the pitch. 

They played a long time out there in the pitch, ignoring the darkness of the sky in favor of the game. The game only ended when Mrs. Weasley came outside to tell them that dinner was ready, which made everyone immediately aware of their now growling stomachs; though in Harry’s case his uncomfortable bladder.

Harry and the Weasleys headed towards the house, Molly threw a few cleaning charms at them before telling them to wash their hands. It was a tight fit into the small bathroom off the kitchen and Harry squirmed as he glanced at the toilet. He couldn’t go with everyone in there though, and just as he was planning on staying back Fred grabbed him and steered him to the table. He sat down dejectedly, and waited for everyone to be seated.

Harry wiggled in his chair slightly before giving his crotch a squeeze. If Snape was here, he would have his head, for holding it in yet again today. Finally they all began eating, with Harry moving around in his seat almost constantly now, though nobody paid any attention because they chocked it up to excitement. Harry was grateful when dinner was finally over, and while he needed to use the loo badly, he didn’t know if he was allowed to leave the table just yet.

He waited until Ron had finished before standing up with him, as he was dancing from foot to foot, to tell his mate about him needing the loo, they heard the floo flare. Harry groaned as everyone turned to see who it was before smiling widely as he realized it was Snape. 

“Bye, I’ll see you tomorrow Ron,” Harry said before quickly making his way to Snape.

“Hi Harry, did you have a good time?” Severus asked.

“I did I had a blast, I can’t wait until I come back tomorrow,” Harry replied shifting his weight from foot to foot as his bladder sloshed about.

“That’s good, where’s your broom?” Severus asked glancing around.

“I left it outside; can I just leave it here since I’ll be coming back anyways?” Harry asked tightly, wanting to hurry up and leave already.

“You may, say goodbye to Molly and Arthur and don’t forget to thank them for having you,” Severus replied quietly.

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for having me, I had a really good time.” Harry said politely before turning back to Snape with a grimace.

“Are you ok Harry?” Severus asked taking in his tense stance.

“I’m fine; can we go home now please?” Harry asked trying not to bounce in place.

“Of course, Arthur, Molly,” Severus said nodding his head slightly before he flooed away with Harry.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied you guys got three new chapters lol

The minute they landed in their quarters, Harry tried to pry Snape’s fingers from his shoulder; he wasn’t trying to have another accident today. He was grateful once again for the man helping him stay on his feet, but right now he needed him to let go.

“Harry calm down child, relax, “Severus said softly, turning the child so he could peer into his face.

“I am,” Harry murmured trying to tense his muscles to hold it all in.

“Harry are you alright child?” Severus asked worriedly.

“Lemme go daddy please,” he whimpered, as he bent over at the waist, his hand starting to gravitate towards his crotch.

Severus nodded before releasing his hold on the child, who immediately took off from the sitting room. He stood there in confusion for a second before quickly following after him.

Harry felt like he was gonna lose it; the minute Snape let him go he took off for the toilet. His hand was buried into his crotch as he ran the short distance to it. Bursting through the door, and turning on the light he made a desperate dash for the loo. Harry shed his robe quickly as he danced in front of the toilet. He whimpered as he struggled frantically with the belt on his trousers, that didn’t wanna come off for him.

He felt the tears well into his eyes thinking that he was gonna wet right in front of the toilet. After a few more agonizing seconds of struggling, he got his belt off and broke the button on his trousers from trying to take them off quickly. 

Pushing his trousers down and out of the way, he hurriedly lifted the seat up before pulling down his boxers. He moaned in relief as his stream forcefully hit the toilet water. He sighed loudly as he steadied himself with one hand holding onto the counter. He didn’t think he was gonna make it, if he was being honest with himself.

“Harry are you gonna be ill?” Severus asked before he poked his head into the open door.

“No I’m fine Professor,” Harry mumbled tiredly as he continued going.

“Why didn’t you just say you needed the loo? Or use it at the Weasleys for that matter?” Severus asked narrowing his eyes.

“I was trying to, but the first time everyone was in there together. Then I was gonna go after dinner, but you came,” Harry said softly, hoping he wasn’t gonna get into trouble again.”

Severus nodded, though he still wasn’t please, the boy was still going which meant he had to have been holding it in for a while. “What did I tell you about holding it in for so long? Didn’t you just get in trouble today for that Harry?”

“But I didn’t hold it that long. When we stopped playing Quidditch I realized I had to go,” Harry explained as his stream slowed down.

Severus didn’t say anything to that, already knowing that Harry must have been distracted from the game.

“Good job on making it though. When you get done in here, I want you to get your pajamas and things and come back here, you need a bath.” Severus stated kindly.

“Kay,” Harry replied, not actually minding. He was a little sore from playing Quidditch that long and he wanted to relax in the bath.

Harry finished up and flushed as he pulled up his boxers, before deciding on just stepping out of his trousers. He grabbed his clothes, and was about to walk to his room when he was blocked by Snape.

“Hands Harry,” was all Snape said.

“What?” He asked a bit confused.

“You didn’t wash your hands child,” Severus replied.

“Oh,” Harry mumbled as he blushed brightly before placing his clothes on the counter to wash his hands.

Severus moved over towards the tub to run a bath for Harry. Since the child had already eaten, he only had to wash and get ready for bed. He placed the bubble bath in the tub after making sure the water temperature wasn’t too hot. Grabbing the toys under the sink, he gently tossed them in the water. By the time Harry came back in the tub was full.

Harry placed his pajamas on the counter and took off his shirt, as he yawned slightly. 

“I’ll be in the sitting room, if you need me for anything don’t be afraid to yell. Also don’t forget to wash your hair Harry,” Severus replied as he started walking out the door.

Harry nodded as he rubbed his eyes tiredly before taking off his boxers and stepping into the tub. He smiled as he looked at his toys in the water, not feeling embarrassed in the slightest. Harry wanted to play with them, but he was so tired at the moment, and just decided to lay there for a second. He soaked for a few minutes until it felt like he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Blinking rapidly he reached for his wash cloth to get cleaned up, so he could hurry up and go to bed. As he lathered the towel with soap he found himself drifting off to sleep in the tub.

Severus was in the kitchen reading the paper with his cup of evening tea; he shook his head at some of the nonsense that people actually seemed to believe. He sighed softly as he took note of the picture of Black on the paper, Albus was right he would have to tell Harry before he came back to school at the latest. 

He would have to talk to Molly and Arthur to make sure that none of their children said anything about it to Harry. After about 10 minutes of reading it Severus glanced down the hall, he hadn’t heard any noise from the bathroom in a while, which was strange as Harry was one who tended to play in the water. Severus couldn’t blame him the child who never had the chance when he was smaller; it was only reasonable that he did it now.

He smiled softly as he entered the loo, to find Harry asleep in the tub, and he shook his head before bending down in front of the tub. He vaguely wondered if he should put a monitoring charm around the bathroom when Harry was in it. 

It wouldn’t do for him to fall asleep and accidently slip under water. What if he didn’t reach him in time? Snape shook the horrible thought out of his mind, before nodding he was definitely going to apply the charm as soon as possible.

“Harry wake up for me child, did you wash yet?” Severus asked softly, trying to prod the child awake.

“M’tired,” he whimpered sleepily.

“I know you are child, did you wash though?” He asked again.

“No,” Harry mumbled before his breathing quickly evened out once again.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, guess the Quidditch game tired him out more then he thought it would. He grabbed the wash cloth and gave the boy a bath, deciding that he could wash his hair tomorrow. Severus wrapped him up in a towel when he finished as he let the water out of the tub, before grabbing his clothes and heading swiftly towards Harry’s room. After dressing the child he pulled back his blankets and laid him down, before tucking him into bed.

“Goodnight my child,” he said softly before kissing his forehead. 

Severus turned out the light and closed the door halfway before going to clean up the loo. He casted the charm around the loo, not wanting to take any chances in the future, before shaking his head again; the boy was making him soft. 

As he finished cleaning up he couldn’t help but that think, that Harry was changing so much about him that he didn’t even think was possible. He nodded to himself as he thought about the beginning of the summer and how much he put up a fight to not have Harry come with him. Who knew that Albus would come to be right once again, it’s like they both needed this arrangement. 

Keeping the light on he headed towards his study to work on his lesson plans trying to figure out how was he was going to tell Harry about Black; and how he was going to treat him this upcoming year. Hopefully he would be able to explain his position to where Harry could understand it, he couldn’t treat him like he did before, but at the same time he valued his life. 

And the minute his Slytherins reported to their parents about how he wasn’t treating the golden boy with hate, his cover was at risk; and he could never allow that. For one the order needed a spy, but the most important reason was that Harry needed his father; and Severus knew that he couldn’t afford to lose another one.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry woke up the next morning to a slightly full bladder, and he moaned trying to ignore it. He rolled over in his bed, and buried his head under his pillow and tried to sleep some more. He shifted in his wet pull up as he closed his eyes again, and tried to melt in his bed. He stilled for a second as he tried to remember how exactly he got into his bed, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the tub. He felt his face burned at that thought before being jolted back into reality by his bladder making its self known.

He rolled out of bed making sure to slip on his socks from where Snape had thoughtfully placed them dresser; before sleepily making his way down the hall to the loo. As he twisted the knob, he was surprised to find it locked, before realizing that the shower was running. He hated after holding it for so long, his bladder tended to be weaker than it already was, and just the fact that he couldn’t relieve himself was making him have to go a lot worse. Not trying to get in trouble so early on Harry knocked on the door.

“Yes,” Severus called out.

“Uh, I just wanted to know, how long you were um going to be in there.” Harry stammered out. Though he knew Snape would never deny him this right, he couldn’t help the apprehension that he felt whenever he asked for the loo.

“I should be out in about 15 minutes Harry,” Severus said letting the hot water relax the tension in his shoulders.

“I can’t wait that long,” Harry murmured not even sure Snape had heard him.

“If you need a wee Harry, just come in,” Severus replied forgetting that he had locked the door out of habit.

Harry smiled slightly before trying the door only to find it still locked and he shifted once more in his wet underwear.

“I can’t, it’s locked,” Harry replied wiggling the knob again for good measure.

Severus sighed; he now knew exactly what Molly meant when she said once you have children your privacy becomes rare, or non-existent. He grabbed his wand from his holder in the shower and unlocked the door before returning to his shower.

Harry heard the lock click and he opened it up automatically, he nearly choked on the steam; the loo was so hot. Not wanting to be in the hot room anymore then he had too, he quickly took care of business and washed his hands before leaving out. He knew better not to flush from experience with the Durselys; he didn’t wanna burn or freeze Snape. Walking back to his room, he smiled he would have the whole day to spend with the Weasleys. Although he was sad that he couldn’t hang out with Snape like they usually did, he wanted to know the types of things his mate and his family did during the day. Surely they didn’t just play Quidditch all the time, did they?

Cleaning up and changing into some regular underwear Harry got dressed before making his way to the kitchen. He could hear the shower still going and he wanted to do something nice for Snape; especially after all the man had done for him. Going to the kitchen he pulled out the items for pancakes before grabbing the bacon from the freezer and eggs from the fridge before getting to work.

Harry was just finishing up the eggs when Snape walked into the kitchen and stared at him. He blushed under the gaze he could feel, but he focused on making sure each plate got the right amount. Putting the pan in the sink he turned around and grabbed the plates before setting them on the table. Snape said nothing as he grabbed the silverware and juice and set them down, before placing the man’s coffee at his place. Harry sat down, hoping Snape appreciated his work, even if it was easy.

“What brought this on?” Severus asked curiously as he cut his pancakes up.

“I wanted to do something nice for you, especially all you’ve done for me,” Harry replied looking up from his fringe.

“Thank you for the breakfast Harry, but you didn’t have to do that for me. I take care of you because I want to child,” Severus explained taking a drink of his coffee.

“I know that, and I cooked breakfast for you because I wanted too,” Harry replied softly before turning to his plate.

Severus nodded but otherwise said nothing, Harry’s pancakes were delicious, and it saddened him to think of where he learned how to cook. What 13 year old boy could cook a full breakfast meal did he know of? He couldn’t think of anyone at least no magical ones, and he had no doubt in his mind that Harry also could cook dinner if he was asked too. Damn Durselys, he needed to find out just exactly what Albus did, because he was still feeling unjustified on behalf of Harry.

Harry smiled to himself when Snape didn’t have anything to say to that, as he drank his juice he still wondered what they were gonna do at the Weasleys. 

“When am I going to the Weasleys?” Harry asked curiously.

“As soon as you get done with breakfast child, make sure you have everything you want to take over there ready before we go.” Severus replied opening up the paper.  
“When are you gonna come get me?” Harry asked softly.

“I was thinking just before dinner, so we could have a bit more time together. But I can come later if you prefer?” Severus asked raising an eyebrow in question.

“No that’s ok, I wanna eat dinner with just us,” Harry replied, he had missed the silence at the table yesterday. Though he loved the Weasleys he could barely hear himself think at their dinner table. 

“Alright that’s fine, make sure you behave yourself. There is to be no fighting no matter what happens,” Severus said sternly.

“Yes sir, I remember,” Harry replied blushing slightly in remembrance.

“Good then I don’t expect you to forget that rule then. Make sure you tell someone that you need the loo Harry, and don’t wait until it’s urgent. They will not make you wait or hold it in, do you understand me?” Severus said looking at Harry closely, knowing this was the most important rule of all.

“Yes sir,” Harry replied though inside he was shaking his head, saying hell no. There was no way in the world he was telling the Weasleys that he had to go, he knew where one bathroom was, and he could just sneak away right?


	40. Chapter 40

Severus had packed a day bag for Harry, not at all sure how to go about this. A part of him wanted to cancel the whole thing; he didn’t want the child to leave. But he knew that both of them needed a break from each other, not to mention Harry needed time with his friends, so Severus could get his lesson plans ready for the upcoming school year. As much as he didn’t want to do it Severus knew that it was of a course a necessity, besides Harry would be back that night.

Harry stood by the floo with his backpack on, he was waiting for Snape so they could floo to the Burrow. He was excited, although he didn’t know what he was going to do there. Surely Ron didn’t play Quidditch all the time right?

“Did you want to try to floo by yourself now Harry?” Severus asked gently. The child was 13 and though he didn’t look it, he wanted him to have a bit more independence then he did now.

“No thank you,” Harry replied softly before reaching for the canister and holding it out to Snape.

Severus sighed softly before grabbing the floo and the child before stepping into the fireplace. Once he was sure the child was ready, they flooed to the Burrow. Severus landed smoothly into the sitting room, where Molly was apparently waiting for them. He let go of Harry and gently ruffled his hair before looking at him.

“Behave yourself Harry, and remember what I said,” he said pointedly.

“I will, don’t forget to pick me up,” Harry said softly a bit insecure about being left here.

“I won’t child,” Severus said before turning around and flooing back to Hogwarts.

Harry watched Snape floo away with a sigh before turning around to look at Mrs. Weasley.

“Harry dear, you can go right up to Ron’s room. He’s waiting for you,” she replied reaching for his pack.  
“Thank you Mrs. Weasley,” he replied before handing her the bag and walking up the stairs.

The day actually went smoothly and Harry found himself more and more entranced with magic. Though Snape used magic at home, he also did some things the muggle way. Here in the Weasely house they did everything magical. Instead of walking across the room to get a book they accioed it, he loved every minute of it. They day seemed to go on by quickly and sooner rather than later it was time for Harry to go.

Knowing he was going to be back tomorrow neither he nor Ron had a hard time saying goodbye. He was shifting subtly as he waited by the floo; he had been able to sneak away to use the loo once today, but only when Ron and Ginny went to ask the twins something. Now of course he needed to go again, but he could wait since Snape was due any minute. Just as soon as that thought crossed his mind, the fireplace flared and out he came.

“Hello Severus, I wasn’t expecting you to floo back. I assumed Harry would floo home by himself,” she said questioningly.

Harry for his part blushed before glaring at the ground; he didn’t particularly care to hear what Snape’s answer to that would be. He felt like such a little kid for not being able to floo alone. Tomorrow he would just suck it up and do it, not matter what. With that resolve in mind he walked over to his teacher.

“I’m ready,” he said softly as he picked up his bag.

“Did you have a good time?” Severus asked.

“I did, and guess what Mrs. Weasley said that Bill and Charlie are both coming home tomorrow and I get to meet them.” Harry said excitedly.

“Will that be a problem Molly? I don’t want to inconvenience you,” Severus said looking back at her. He didn’t want to disturb their family time, knowing they probably hadn’t seen the older boys in a while.

“Of course not Severus, I love Harry dear, and you. Not to mention the boys are so excited to hear some of their stories. Speaking of which would it be ok if Harry stayed the night tomorrow?” She asked.

Severus opened his mouth to approve that idea before he saw Harry looking at him with wide eyes. He was confused for a moment before remembering just what happened at night with Harry.

“We’ll talk over it tonight at dinner and he’ll tell you when he gets here tomorrow. Does that seem fair Molly?” Severus said gently.

“Of course dear, don’t let me keep you both from supper. Your both skin and bones,” she chided teasingly, though her words did have merit.

“Thank you Molly, see you tomorrow,” Severus said grabbing Harry’s bag and walking towards the fireplace.

Harry followed quickly and forced himself to stand still as Snape took out some powder. He sighed in relief as they finally disappeared in the fire. Not wanting to draw attention to himself he grabbed his pack and headed to his room. He didn’t want Snape to get suspicious if he ran right to the loo so he made himself wait until he was called for dinner, which was thankfully only 10 minutes or so. As he sat down he squirmed in his chair slightly before, turning an apologetic glance in Snape’s direction.

“I forgot to wash my hands,” he mumbled, but he knew Snape would hear him.

“I’ll wait for you Harry, go wash up now,” Severus said placing his fork down.

Harry nodded and walked as fast as he could to the toilet. Closing the door behind him he quickly took care of business before washing his hand. Now that his bladder was empty his stomach was letting him know that it was empty. He nearly ran back to the table, as his stomach growled again.

“Eat slowly Harry, I don’t want you choking or making yourself sick,” Severus said warningly.

“Yes sir I will,” he replied taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

After dinner found Harry playing with his game boy he was excited about meeting Ron’s older brother tomorrow, and hearing their wicked stories. He had almost forgotten that he was invited to spend the night until Snape called him into the lounge.

“Have a seat Harry,” Severus said pulling out the tea set.

Harry sat down and reached for a biscuit on the tray while Snape served the tea, wondering what this was about.

“Do you want to spend the night with the Weasleys tomorrow?” Severus asked keeping an eye on Harry’s face. He knew that the boy hated asking for things, and he wouldn’t deny this if he really did want to do it.

“I do but…what about…?” Harry trailed off and blushed he didn’t want his mate or his mate’s mom to find out about his bedwetting.

“The bedwetting, if you wear your underwear like you’re supposed to no one will know.” Severus explained gently.

Harry chewed his lip for a moment as he thought about it, he had never been on a sleepover before and he really wanted to. A part of him was scared though since this would technically be his first time. Staying in his dorm in Gryffindor tower didn’t count.

“What if I need to go in the middle of the night?” Harry asked softly, tracing circles in the couch.

“Just like you do here, I want you to get up and go.” Severus said.

“What if they don’t have a light and it’s too dark for me to see?” Harry asked fearfully.

“I will let Molly know that little detail,” Severus replied smoothly.

“But not about me wetting the bed right?” Harry said wanting to clarify it.

“That’s right Harry,” he replied.

“Ok, then…I wanna go,” Harry said at last.

“Good choice,” Severus answered. Now he could work on Harry’s potion and his owns without having to worry about the child getting into mischief for him not being around.

Harry still had a bit of apprehension but he was also excited about this whole thing and he couldn’t prevent the smile that lit up his face. He didn’t know what kinds of things went on but that didn’t even matter to him at this point.

“What are you taking tonight; a bath or a shower?” Severus asked as he gathered the tea items.

“A bath,” Harry said shyly. At the Durselys he never had that luxury only able to take lukewarm borderline cold showers. He loved baths, and the toys that Snape got for him.

“Alright go get your stuff I’ll go start your bath. Wash your hair tonight Harry,” Severus called as he headed to the loo.

Harry was finished with his bath and was reaching for his towel to get out when he slipped and banged his shin. Tears welled into his eyes, and he was unable to prevent the next few words from slipping out his mouth.

“Oh fuck that hurt,” he swore loudly, unaware of how loud he actually was, until Snape appeared in the doorway.

“I’m sorry Harry I think I heard wrong. What did you just say?” Severus asked quietly, dark gaze staring intently into Harry’s emerald ones.

Harry for his part was looking like a deer caught in headlights, he grimaced. He had not meant for Snape to overhear him, maybe he could play it off? He was never a good liar in the best of times, and it had been a while since that dark gaze was looking at him that way.

“I’m waiting Mr. Potter,” Severus said crossing his arms.

And now he was back to Mr. Potter, he was in so much trouble. He quickly decided to answer not wanting to get into more trouble.

“I…I said…uh…oh…’” Harry trailed off was the man expecting him to say it again?

“That’s what I thought you said. Get dressed, we’re gonna have a little chat about that word.” Severus said walking back towards the sitting room.

Harry swallowed audibly as he dried off and quickly got dressed into his pajamas. He wanted to take the longest time possible, but he knew Snape wouldn’t stand for that. Would he have to sit or stand in the corner again? He was a bit nervous because he didn’t know what the man was going to do to him. Squaring his shoulders he walked out and headed for the sitting room. He sat in the chair across from Snape trying to control his breathing.

“Your 13 Mr. Potter are you not?” Severus started casually.

“Yes sir,” Harry answered softly.

“With that in mind, do you think you should be allowed to swear?” Severus said sitting back and waiting for his answer.

“No sir, it slipped out,” Harry said trying to explain his actions.

“Did it, that would mean that you have said it before, wouldn’t it?” He asked.

“Yes sir,” Harry said barely audible, he had made it worse.

“No son of mine will use vulgar language; do you hear me Mr. Potter?” Severus asked.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir,” Harry said quietly.

“You aren’t yet, but you will be.” Severus said standing up and walking to the toilet.

Harry didn’t like that ominous saying and he sat there wondering what Snape was going to get, and how that would make him sorry. He was relieved to know that the man wouldn’t hurt him like the Durselys but that didn’t help him calm down any.

Once in the loo Severus conjured up the soap that his mother was so fond of when she was alive. While it seemed to have the most delectable smell it also had the most repulsive taste. His mother did the same thing to him, what he was about to do to Harry. And though he still swore as kids did, he was very careful not to do it when she was near, or had a chance of overhearing. With that thought in mind he walked back to the sitting room where Harry was patiently waiting.

“Do you know what this is Mr. Potter?” He said retaking his seat.

“A bar of soap,” Harry said, though confusion was clear in his voice.

“That it is Mr. Potter, and it’s used to clean dirty things,” Severus said conversationally as he waited for Harry to catch on.

And catch on he did, Harry’s eyes widened even more as he looked from Snape to the bar of soap and back. His mouth closed automatically before covering it with one hand, shaking his head from side to side in denial.

“This is what happens to little boys who swear, you will do well to remember this next time; won’t you Mr. Potter?” Severus said crooking his finger for Harry to come closer.

“Yes sir I’ll remember,” Harry said before quickly closing his mouth. He looked down at the floor, pretending he didn’t see Snape gesturing to him.

“Come here Mr. Potter,” Severus said offhandedly, though Harry knew it was anything but.

“What…what if I don’t want to?” Harry whispered out.

“Then that sleepover with the Weasleys as well as the day visit isn’t going to happen.” Severus replied shrugging his shoulder. Harry was going to be punished either way; if it was him he would take the soap since it wouldn’t last so long.

Harry frowned before standing up and dragging his feet towards Snape. He stood in front of him still holding his hand over his mouth.

“Open your mouth Harry,” Severus said indifferently.

“I’m sorry Dad but please don’t make me,” Harry said opening his eyes innocently wide, hoping it would work like usual.

“Not this time child,” Severus said staying strong, Harry had to learn.

Harry whimpered and frowned, but he didn’t want to miss his very first sleepover, and this really wasn’t that all bad. He could just imagine what Uncle Vernon would do if he had caught him swearing, if Dudley’s punishment was anything to go by, which was saying something because he never got punished. Harry dropped his hand and slowly opened his mouth.

“Good boy Harry, this will stay in your mouth for 5 minutes. Don’t touch it, and don’t take it out, or the time will be added. Go sit in the chair by the wall,” Severus said gently putting the bar of soap in Harry’s mouth, before grabbing the timer.

Harry sat in the chair facing the wall trying not to let the soap touch his tongue, which was pointless as it did anyways. His mouth watered this was so disgusting, he just wanted to spit. He shook his head turning once to see how long it had been and nearly cried when he saw that only 30 seconds had passed. This really sucked.

Severus hated doing this but it did need to be done. He headed back to the loo, knowing that Harry would obey and he quickly cleaned up everything before going back into the sitting room.

“You have 2 minutes left child,” he said before going into the kitchen.

Harry shook his head, this soap was beyond disgusting; it was vile. How could it smell so good, but taste like this? It was so gross, and his saliva was mixed in, he would never swear again, it just wasn’t worth it. He bounced around in his chair wishing his time was over already, but since he hadn’t heard the timer he knew it wasn’t just yet. Snape walked passed his again, and he looked at him pleadingly but the man didn’t cave and he sighed.

“Only 1 minute left child,” Severus said in passing as he cleaned up the sitting room.

Harry wiggled around even more; this was feeling like the longest minute of his life. He wanted to rinse his mouth out now and be done with it. Just when it felt like he couldn’t do it the timer went off and he sighed in relief.

“Keep the soap in your mouth Harry, and come with me,” Severus said walking towards the toilet.

Harry jumped up and quickly followed going to stand in front of the sink as he looked up at the man.

Severus grabbed the soap and gently pulled it out of Harry’s mouth before banishing it, hoping that he wouldn't have to use that again.

“You may rinse 3 times Harry,” Severus said turning on the water. Knowing that rinsing 3 times allowed the soap taste to linger a bit, so he wouldn’t forget it. It would of course be gone by morning.

Harry gratefully spit, as he cupped his hands before just putting his mouth under the tap. It felt so good to rinse that nasty taste out of his mouth. He rinsed 3 times, and although the soap taste wasn’t as strong, it was still there and he frowned.

“I can still taste it,” he said trying not to whine.

“I know, that’s the whole point. It’s so you don’t forget the taste,” Severus said gently.

“I won’t forget it ever, its nasty daddy. Please can I rinse again?” Harry asked.

“I’m sorry Harry you can’t; it’s time for bed now.” Severus said gesturing for Harry to leave the loo.

Harry sighed but otherwise said nothing as they walked to his room; he contemplated going to use the loo, but since he had did that before his bath he didn’t even have to go. He did not want to get caught rinsing his mouth. As he pulled back the covers he caught a glimpse at the clock, it was only 8:00pm, and he had a whole hour and a half left.

“It’s not even 9:30 yet,” Harry said shaking his head.

“You are going to bed early today,” Severus said picking a book from the shelf.

“Why?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Soap treatment and early bedtime, they go hand in hand,” Severus explained motioning for Harry to get into bed.

Harry sighed softly but otherwise said nothing, as Snape handed him his book, at least the man was allowing him to still read.

“You can read for 15 minutes tonight and that’s it,” he said starting for the door.

Harry frowned he spoke to soon, all this for a swear word. He wondered what Snape would do if he were to curse Malfoy or something.

“I’m sorry I was bad,” Harry said quietly.

“I know you are I’m sorry I had to punish you,” Severus replied.

“Can you read to me?” Harry asked almost inaudibly he was almost sure the man hadn’t heard him.

“Of course Harry,” Severus replied, picking up Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Harry smiled as Snape read, and found he was drifting off to sleep much quicker then he thought he would. The pleasant tones of his father’s voice, encircled around him making him feel safe and protected and he slept deeply and peacefully.


	41. Chapter 41

Harry woke up to find that the taste of soap was gone from his mouth, and he was glad that everything was forgiven. He had never had anyone to read to him before Snape and although he could read just fine, it made him feel quite loved when the man did it. Rushing to the bathroom to do his morning duties, he couldn’t wait until he got to Ron’s house.

While Harry was excited, the next morning had Severus double checking to make sure that Harry had everything packed inside his bag. He put an extra goodnight in his bag just in case before grabbing Harry’s stuffed dog and packing it as well. Though he wanted Harry to have a sense of independence he was still a bit nervous himself about letting the child go. He placed the bag by the fireplace as they went to have breakfast, he could see that Harry was excited and for that he was glad. Breakfast finished quickly and soon enough it was time for Harry to go to the Weasleys. Severus put the bag on his shoulder and grabbed the floo powder only to find Harry frowning at the ground.

“Come on Harry, let’s go,” He said a bit confused.

“Can…can I floo by myself?” Harry asked softly, inside his heart was pounding and his palms were slick with sweat

Severus raised an eyebrow in question wasn’t it just yesterday when Harry was scared at the thought of flooing alone. What exactly changed?

“Do you want too?” He asked watching his reaction closely.

Harry was unable to stop the shaking of his head in the negative. He wasn’t ready to go alone, but he had to be brave. He had to summon up that Gryffindor courage he didn’t want anyone to make fun of him.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Severus asked walking towards him.

“I’m 13, I’m supposed to be able to floo alone,” he replied blinking away the sudden tears.

“You did floo alone, and you ended up in an awful place. Harry it’s ok to be scared, you can floo alone when you’re ready, not when you think you should be.” Severus explained gently.

“What if they make fun of me for being a baby?” Harry asked pulling his arm across his face.

“Then they shall have to answer to me,” Severus said evenly, pulling out his handkerchief and handing it to Harry.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped his face, everyone was afraid of Snape. He wasn’t anymore but everyone else still was. He was glad that he was there to protect him.

“What if…” But Harry’s question was interrupted.

“No more what ifs Harry, I promise you nothing is going to happen child.” Severus cut in gently, but firmly.

Harry wanted to ask one more. What if he needed Snape in the night? What was he supposed to do then? He was starting to have his doubts, but he didn’t want Snape to think his new son was a coward so he kept those feelings to himself.

“Are you ready now?” Severus asked a bit impatiently as he walked back into the fireplace.

“I need the loo first,” Harry replied stalling a bit about as he turned back to go.

“Just use it there child,” Severus said trying to keep the exasperation out of his tone.

“But I gotta go now,” Harry answered bouncing slightly.

“Harry it only takes about a minute to floo, you can use the toilet when we get there.” Severus said calmly though he was anything but.

“I can’t wait,” Harry said holding his crotch for emphasis.

“Harry I’m sure you can wait, now stop stalling and let’s go.” Severus said with more patience then he actually felt. He knew that Harry was probably a bit nervous and scared if his questions were anything to go by. Severus sighed, not liking this tactic in the slightest.

“Dad I’m gonna wet my trousers,” Harry said suddenly before freezing in place for a moment.

“Go to the loo then child,” Severus finally said sighing before glancing up at the ceiling in disbelief and shaking his head. Apparently this wasn’t a stalling tactic like he originally thought and he hoped he hadn’t cause anything unfortunate to happen.

Harry ran to the loo, he had a slight urge to go but it was nothing serious like he told Snape. Since he wasn’t going to be home and he didn’t know when he would get the chance to go at the Weasleys he was practicing caution for once. He quickly peed, trying to push it all out so he wouldn’t have to go anytime soon. He hurried back to the sitting room, knowing that Snape probably wasn’t in a good mood anymore.

“Feel better Harry?” Severus asked when he came back in.

“I do and I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled, he had been a bit of a pain. He wondered if Snape would still be ok with it, if he knew that Harry didn’t actually have to go that bad.

“It’s alright child, when you gotta go, you gotta go.” Severus replied, getting back into the fireplace.

They disappeared in the flames only to reappear in the Weasleys sitting room. Like usual Molly was the only one who was there waiting for them.

“Hello Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said cheerfully.

“Hello Harry dear, the kids are outside since Charlie and Bill are arriving any minute now.” She said gesturing for him to go out as well.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow Harry,” Severus said waving slightly.

Harry felt something strange in his stomach, and for a moment it felt like a lump was in his throat. He swallowed hard before walking over and hugging the man, breathing in the smell of potions on his robes.

“Love you daddy, don’t forget k?” Harry whispered from within his hug.

“I won’t child, I’ll be here. I love you too,” Severus replied waiting for Harry to pull out of the hug.

Harry gave Snape’s midsection one last squeeze before he pulled away, face flushing red at his embarrassment.

“Go play.” Severus said gently giving him a push.

Harry smiled before running out the door to let Ron know he was here.

“Molly there are some things you need to know about Harry and his sleeping habits.” Severus started off quickly.

“Severus I have 7 children, 6 of which are boys; I can assure you I have seen it all.” She said gently.

“I know you have but I still feel like I should give you a heads up.” He said.

“I understand, go on dear.” She said hiding a smile at his over protectiveness.

“He’s afraid of the dark, and he tends to get up in the middle of the night for the toilet. Would it be too much trouble to leave a light on in the loo for him?”

“I do that anyway for my 2 youngest, Ron is the same way though he won’t admit it.” Molly said nodding her head.

“Thank you Molly, if there is any trouble floo me and I will come.”Severus said.

“I will Severus but Harry will be fine, don’t you worry.” She said soothingly.

Severus nodding wondering if he should tell her of Harry’s bedwetting; but he decided against it wanting to keep his word. He handed her the pack and went back through the flames to Hogwarts. His quarters were quiet like usual when Harry went to the Weasleys only this time, if felt different probably because he hadn’t been really alone since he got Harry. It was strangely comforting and though he missed the presence of Harry, he knew he had a lot of work to do. So Severus headed to his potions lab, wanting to get most of them done tonight and tomorrow that way they could finish their trip before school started.


	42. Chapter 42

Harry ran outside to find the Weasleys surrounding 2 people he had never met before. He knew who they were of course; their trademark hair matched everyone around them. He stayed slightly to the back, feeling a bit jealous and left out, though he did nothing to draw attention to himself. Not knowing what else to do, he started to head back inside; maybe Mrs. Weasley needed help with something. As he was opening the door he heard someone call his name and he of course turned around.

“Harry mate, when you did here?” Ron yelled already making his way over to him.

“A few minutes ago,” Harry answered quietly.

“Why didn’t you say something? Don’t you want to meet Bill and Charlie?” Ron asked excitedly.

“I didn’t want to disturb your family time,” Harry replied honestly.

“Don’t let mum hear you saying that, she’ll probably wash your mouth out with soap.” Ron warned.

Harry for his part was horrified; he didn’t want to have to taste soap again. Maybe he should clarify what Ron meant, because that didn’t make any sense.

“Why would she do that?” Harry asked a bit cautiously.

“Because she thinks of you as a son too,” Ron said simply.

“But Snape’s my dad now,” Harry said not understanding.

“Doesn’t matter, she cares for Snape too. She would never try to take you away from him,” Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

Harry smiled at that, feeling that jealous feeling fade away quickly. He followed Ron who introduced him to his older brothers. They were a really great pair, and Harry found himself listening to their stories just as much as their siblings did. Harry went and grabbed his broom from the broom shed, as the two older boys made their way into the house. They wanted time to get settled in before they told about their wonderful adventures. 

They flew around and played Quidditch for quite a while, until it was time for lunch and Mrs. Weasely call them in to eat. Following the herd of red heads to the loo Harry washed his hands, feeling the gentle nudge of his bladder as he caught sight of the toilet. He ignored it in favor of listening to the demands of his stomach and walked towards the table. Lunch went by fairly quickly since everyone was so excited to hear Charlie and Bill talk. After lunch, the twins, Ginny, and Ron and Harry, followed Charlie and Bill to the lounge, and spread out to listen.

They listened in avid fascination, giving Harry a glimpse into the life of a Dragon tamer, and a curse breaker. As the stories progressed Harry became very uncomfortable, and was already regretting the juice he had at lunch. He discreetly shifted in his seat, before glancing around. It would be rude to get up and go when they were in the middle of talking, so he stayed where he was; trying not to draw attention to himself.

20 minutes passed and Harry was as tensed as ever, and he had a foreboding feeling that if he didn’t get to the loo in the next couple of moments or so, he would leak onto Mrs. Weasleys couch, and he so did not want to do that. He sighed softly as they had finally had a lull in their stories, and the twins ran up the stairs to get some of their new pranking ideas to show them. Harry was thinking of pretending he forgot something in Ron’s room and instead he would make a beeline for the loo.

“Ronald Weasely, didn’t I tell you to clean your room?” Molly’s voice rang through the house.

“I did mum,” Ron yelled back, before quickly getting up and running up the stairs. He didn’t want to get embarrassed in front of his mate, if his mum came downstairs looking for him.

 

Harry looked over to see Bill and Charlie chuckling at that little scene, and he squirmed unconsciously in his seat. His right hand which was currently resting on his thigh was slowly but surely making its way towards his crotch.

 

“Bill come and see my room, I want to show you something,” Ginny said prodding her older brother in the stomach.

“Alright Gin-Gin,” Bill replied before bending down so she could climb on his back.

 

Harry smiled in spite of his desperation, and he looked longingly at them galloping up the stairs. He wished he could have an older brother; someone who could give him piggy back rides too. Ron just didn’t know how lucky he was to have such a big and loving family. Though he loved Snape a lot, he just wished that he had a sibling too. Harry was caught up in his thoughts, and for that reason is why he didn’t see Charlie glancing over at him curiously. He shook his head clear of the thoughts, as his bladder was starting to send more and more urgent signals to his brain. He casually stood up, not wanting to disturb the older boy who was now looking through a book.

 

Rocking from side to side for a moment, Harry decided to quickly go to the toilet nearest the kitchen. He would need to hurry because his friends could be back any minute and he didn’t want to explain where exactly he had been. As he turned he bumped into the end table and he inwardly groaned as Charlie looked up.

 

“I’m sorry about that Harry, I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was ignoring you. You don’t have to leave mate,” Charlie said placing his book down on the table in front of him.

 

Harry smiled weakly, and nodded.

 

“Don’t be shy Harry, I don’t bite,” Charlie said smiling widely at him, trying to make the younger boy feel more comfortable.

“I know,” Harry said softly, not wanting to sit down again, but knowing it would be rude if he were to just leave without saying anything.

“I heard Ron’s side on how you two met, but now I want to hear yours,” he said conversationally, before gesturing for Harry to retake his seat.

“I was in my compartment on the train and he opened the door. He couldn’t find any empty compartments and asked if it would be ok if he sat with me. I told him yes, and we introduced ourselves. He asked if I really had the scar and I showed him, and we’ve been best mates ever since,” Harry answered smiling fondly at the memory.

“That’s really good to know Harry. I keep hearing that you are the youngest seeker in a century, since I went to Hogwarts. Wanna tell me how that came about?” Charlie asked grinning.

Harry nodded excitedly, forgetting his bladder at the moment as he explained the first flying lesson with the remembrall. He was so into his story, that the signals from his bladder were getting more and more frequent and he hadn’t noticed a thing. He was wiggling and moving quite a lot on the couch and occasionally making a grab at his crotch; and the redhead’s eyes were calculating. As a wave of desperation suddenly hit him, he grabbed at himself tightly and bent over at the waist, squeezing his eyes shut. Harry whimpered slightly, trying to figure out how he suddenly had to go so bad so fast.

Charlie nodded his head; he had known what the matter was before Harry grabbed himself. He was an older brother, and able to spot a pee dance when he saw it and Harry most certainly was doing one. The question of the day though was; why didn’t he get up and go? Charlie shook his head, from the looks of things, he knew that Harry wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer anyways, and he decided to speak up.

“Hey Harry, we’ll come back to Quidditch in a minute but I want to ask you something.” Charlie asked casually.

“What did you wanna ask?” Harry asked quietly, forcing himself to release his crotch. He was hoping that Charlie had picked back up his book and was no longer paying attention to him. He couldn’t let go of himself for too long, because it felt like he was going to leak into his trousers.

“Did anyone give you a tour of the house?” He asked in the same tone.

“Nope,” Harry replied honestly.

“Well let me do that now,” Charlie said standing up before gesturing to Harry to do the same.

“I’m fine right here Charlie,” Harry said quietly, he didn’t think he could stand up without exposing to the other boy what he desperately needed to do.

“I beg to differ mate, so come on. It’ll be a quick tour,” Charlie promised walking towards him.

 

Harry didn’t say anything, afraid that the older boy would catch on why he didn’t seem to want to stand. He sighed softly before clenching up his muscles as tight as he could before standing up very slowly. It was uncomfortable, and he immediately starting shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

“Alright so follow me Harry.”Charlie said putting his arm around Harry’s shoulder. He could feel how tense the kid was and he shook his head. He finally realized that it would appear that Harry was shy as they come, or at least in front of him.

“We were just in the lounge, you flooed into the sitting room, the kitchen is through here,” Charlie said walking through the last door, as he started quickly prattling things off. He didn’t want to waste anymore time then he had too.

 

Harry wasn’t really listening; he had looked around casually before grabbing his crotch again. He hoped that older boy wouldn’t be paying that much attention to him.

 

Charlie noticed but didn’t say anything, instead speeding up a bit as they came out of the kitchen before coming to stand in front of a closed door.

 

Harry whimpered as they stood still and he resisted the urge to bend over as another urge forcibly pulsed through him.

 

“And here we have the loo, why don’t you go make good use of the toilet mate.” Charlie said opening the door as he gently prodded Harry to go forward.  
“But I don’t need to use the loo,” Harry found himself saying, though he couldn’t help but cross his legs. He hoped that it looked casual.

 

Charlie looked at him unbelievingly, before crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I don’t believe that Harry,” he said calmly.

“I don’t have to go,” Harry insisted still denying everything. He wanted nothing more but for Charlie to leave so he could quickly relieve himself. The pain of seeing a toilet so close, but not being able to use it was absolute torture.

Charlie said nothing as he gently led Harry into the loo. He closed the door behind him, before looking at the child. In any other situation he would have laughed at how stubborn Harry actually was, but he could see that Harry was really desperate as it was. And although magic could quickly clean a mess up, he didn’t want to have one in the first place. Not to mention how humiliated the boy would be, if he wet himself.

 

“What are we doing in here?” Harry asked, pulling up his trousers tightly since he couldn’t hold himself like he wanted too.

“Oh I needed to wash my hands, and you should too if you want a snack from the kitchen.” Charlie said nonchalantly before turning on the water, and letting it run.

Harry tensed his thighs as the water started and he as he looked at it pouring out the faucet he felt like he was about to wet himself, right then and there at that very moment. He turned towards the closed toilet before quickly lifting the seat up, before he started working on his trouser belt.

Charlie smirked slightly before turning off the water, not wanting the boy to go before he was even ready. His mum was right; Harry and Ron were really similar to one another. He kept his eyes averted not wanting to embarrassed the kid.

Harry had waited until the last minute to go and he could feel his underwear dampen a bit as he lost a spurt in his boxers. He knew from experience that he wouldn’t be able to undo it in time, and he wanted Snape more than ever at that point.

“Can you help me Charlie?” He finally whimpered out, hands on the inside of his pants as he held himself. His own hand was getting a bit warm and wet, and he squirmed around as he looked helplessly at his friend’s older brother.

“And this is why you do not wait until the very last second to go. You should know better than this Harry. Look at you about to have an accident,” Charlie lectured as he swiftly unbuckled and unbuttoned everything for Harry. He was going to ask if Harry needed help pulling them down, before just deciding to do it as well. He could see the boy about 5 seconds away from a full blown accident. Quickly turning Harry to face the toilet he stepped away and leaned against the door, and stared at the ceiling.

Harry sighed audibly in relief, wanting to thank the older boy but feeling the euphoric feeling of making it preventing him from saying so at that point in time. His pee was forcefully hitting the water, and he was for once glad Snape wasn’t here. He would be in so much trouble; he had held it to the point of him almost having an accident. He rubbed the lower part of his stomach as it emptied and he hoped that it wouldn’t be achy or anything. It would suck if he had to go even more than usual here, he didn’t want them to think he was a freak or something.

Harry quickly pushed out the remaining pee, shaking it slightly before tucking himself back into his now damp boxers. The feeling was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t about to let Charlie know what happened. He flushed the toilet before putting the seat and lid back down before heading towards the sink. He could feel the older boy’s gaze on him and he wondered if he would be able to get out of discussing the whole thing.

Charlie waited until Harry had washed and dried his hands, before opening the door. Turning off the light he led the way out first, waiting for the smaller boy to come out. He needed to know just what Harry was thinking and why the hell he didn’t speak up. He could see the look on the smaller boy’s face as he tried to think of an excuse to get out of here, but he wasn’t having it. He would get to the bottom of this, was it only just a case of shyness, or did he not realize that he had to go? Or was it neither, and Harry just like it or something? He grimaced at the last one, before dismissing that thought, as he recalled the pained expression on his face as they headed to the toilet.

“Let’s go take a walk around the pitch,” Charlie said walking towards the back door.

“Why?” Harry asked softly, hoping against hope that the man didn’t want to talk.

“We need to have a little chat,” he said before opening the door and walking out.

Harry groaned audibly as he followed the other boy out the door.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry followed the taller boy slowly and quietly, trying to figure out what he was going to say. He didn’t want to have this talk; he’s had it with Snape already. Was it his fault that he didn’t like to ask for things? If you think about it, he would have made it sooner if Charlie didn’t insist on him going. Why didn’t he just leave? Harry shook away that irrational thought, knowing it wasn’t true. Charlie was the reason he had made it; he knew it and his damp boxers did too. If he had of wet himself here, who would have spelled him clean? He shuddered slightly before looking up when he noticed that the feet in front of him had stopped.

“Let’s take a seat Harry,” Charlie said sitting on an overturned log.

Harry nodded before sitting down next to him, before toeing the dirt with his shoe.

“You wanna tell me just what that was about back there?” Charlie started off gently.

“What was what?” Harry asked trying to pretend he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Why did you wait so long?” Charlie said clarifying it.

“I didn’t want to be rude,” Harry mumbled softly.

“Why would you be rude?” He asked confusion in his tone.

“I didn’t know if I could go, I don’t know the rules of your house.” Harry admitted honestly. That was part of the reason but not the whole truth.

 

“I’ll bet the rules for here are the same as yours. No one here wants you to have an accident because you are afraid of them denying you. It is your right to use the toilet   
Harry, everyone does it. You will speak up next time,” Charlie said firmly, his tone letting the smaller boy know that he wasn’t asking him.

“I will,” Harry said softly, trying to figure out how the heck Charlie figured that out so fast.

Charlie looked sideways at him; he knew that probably wouldn’t be the case at all. He would just have to keep an eye on him like Bill does for Ginny. They sat there for a little bit longer before walking over to the broom shed where they released the snitch. Charlie smiled as Harry looked for the little golden ball, making him look carefree; like the kid he was meant to be.

“Betcha I’ll catch it first,” Charlie yelled before taking off after the snitch.

“No you won’t I will. I’m the youngest and best seeker ever,” Harry yelled back; the wide grin on his face letting Charlie know that he was only joking.

Harry stared in shock at the older boy stuck his tongue out at him before taking off after the ball. Harry laughed playfully before following behind him, forcing his broom to go faster. They were caught up in their little game, every time the snitch got close to one of them it would suddenly shoot away, but they didn’t care. The boys never noticed the crowd of redheads that had gathered to watch them play, no one wanted to disturb them. As Harry stopped to catch his breath for a second he happened to look towards the house to see everyone else staring at back at him with amusement on their faces.

“Charlie,” Harry called out a bit embarrassed to know that they were watching them and he hadn’t noticed a thing.

“What is it…?” Charlie trailed off and blushed as he realized they were being watched. And from the way that everyone was lounging a bout, he knew they had been there for quite a while. He shook his head before gesturing to Harry to descend as he did the same. Once on the ground he stretch and they headed towards the rest of the family.

“What are you all doing here?” He asked scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“We were just watching a game of seekers is all,” Ginny said with a grin.

Harry blushed red, and toed at the ground before looking towards Charlie. The older boy was almost as red as his hair, and he was happy to note that he wouldn’t be alone in his embarrassment.

“We were wondering where you two went. We decided to come out here when mum looked out the window and saw you both,” Bill explained.

“We got a bit bored waiting for everyone to come back,” Charlie answered.

“We were only gone for 10 minutes.” The twins replied.

“I wanted to see if I could beat him, since Gryffindor hadn’t had a good seeker before me since Charlie.” Harry finally said.

“And did you beat him mate?” Ron asked with a wicked smile on his face.

“No, it was a tie.” Harry replied honestly.

Since they had a little bit more time before dinner, everyone decided to finish the game but to add in other positions. They ended up with 2 teams that consisted of; Fred, Bill, Percy and Harry against; Charlie, George, Ron and Ginny. Though a bit uneven (skill wise), everyone had a relatively good time. They played for the next few hours until they were called in to dinner and everyone hopped off their brooms before running to put them in the shed. The group of redheads and one raven hair child started towards the house.

“Piggy back ride Bill,” Ginny said out of the blue and squealed when he lifted her up.

Harry found himself looking on in envy once again, but it quickly vanished when he found himself being lifted in the air by strong hands as well.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, looking at the boy curiously.

“Giving you a ride,” Charlie said simply. He had seen the look in the smaller boy’s eyes when he saw Bill pick up Ginny.

“Ok,” Harry said happily as he was transferred to the older male’s back.

Harry laughed happily as Charlie bounced him and nodded excitedly when Bill asked if they want to race him and Ginny and Percy and Ron too the house. Harry turned to look at Ron out the corner of his eye and was shocked to see him on the back of Percy. He snickered but didn’t say anything, who knew Percy could chill out. He has no idea who actually won the race and he didn’t care, he felt like he was actually a part of the family and he loved it.

With all of them coming into the house at the same time, Harry reckoned it sounded like a whole herd of animals coming in. They were loud but Mr. and Mrs. Weasely didn’t seem to mind it, as they were used to it. There was a lot of shoving and pushing as they all made their way to the tiny loo to wash up, but eventually everyone got done. Harry laughed as they all walked to the table. 

The loud noise was a shocker to him once again, since his and Snape’s meals are usually quiet, since neither of them were big talkers. He smiled and was surprised when they included him in the conversation like he belonged there with them. Harry loved pumpkin juice and the fact that his cup seemed to have a spell on it he could drink much as he wanted and he took advantage of it. It was so yummy, he never thought about how much the rich drink would affect his bladder.

After dinner and after a lot of arguing on who would clean the kitchen, Harry headed up the stairs with Ginny and Ron for a game of exploding snap. This was turning out to be an awesome day, and he decided that he liked sleepovers. They played for a while until about 9:45pm when Mr. Weasley came upstairs and told them to get ready for bed. Harry went in and took a shower first since he was the guest. 

As he was waiting for Ron to finish, he pulled out the chest set and set it up. When Ron came out they had enough time for one game before Mr. Weasley was coming around again to tell them it was time for bed. Unlike Ron who tried to argue to stay up more, Harry was quite tired, and one look at the clock showed him why. He would usually be in the bed before 11:30; he hoped that this didn’t get back to Snape.

He pulled back the covers and got into bed, blushing slightly as Mrs. Weasely came up stairs and tucked them both in. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead before enchanting a glass ball with low light, before turning off the overhead one. Harry didn’t say anything about the night light and surprisingly neither did Ron. They talked for a bit about nothings and everything, trying to see what they were going to do tomorrow. Harry was a bit excited, Mr. Weasley was off work tomorrow and he said he had a surprise that he wanted to show the kids. 

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts and excitement for the day that he had neglected to use the toilet like he usually did before bed. He didn’t think anything of it really, though he did make sure he had on his special underwear. He yawned more and more but he couldn’t sleep yet, so he laid quietly in the bed as Ron’s words starting slurring as his friend drifted off into sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

As he laid under the covers, Harry was feeling a bit nervous. What if the underwear leaked? Though it never did before, there was still the off chance of it happening. What if Ron found out? What he had a nightmare? The what ifs questions were going crazy in his head, and he found himself unable to sleep. 20 minutes later, he could hear Ron snoring on the bed across from him and he headed to his bag. He reached down to the bottom and pulled out the stuffed dog that smelled of potions and home. At the time Snape packed it he was embarrassed that the man would think he would want it; but right now he was grateful for Snape's ability to foresee that he would need the comfort. Crawling back into his bed with his dog held tight, he drifted off into an unusually deep sleep. Due to his excessive drinks at dinner, Harry's bladder would be a bit active that night.

Harry woke up in Ron’s spare bed in the middle of the night with a soaked goodnight and an achingly full bladder. He didn’t know whether or not he was allowed to go and was contemplating not getting up, when he remembered Snape telling him he wants him to get up and go. He rolls out of bed and quietly scrambles over to his bag. As he is looking for the spare goodnight he is dancing around frantically and is so incredibly desperate to go he decides to abandon the garment for now in favor of getting to the loo on time. He could always come back and grab one. 

Making his way to the door he pokes his head out and is relieved to see the light lit in the loo down the hall. He makes his way there, being careful because of his full bladder only to look on in panic as Bill sleepily walks in first. Harry’s eyes widen as his bladder contracts and for a moment he stands there contemplating about going downstairs; but one look at the darkness on the staircase is enough to convince him it’s not such a good idea. 

He bounced up and down and held himself being careful not to make any noise. He can hear the older boy peeing through the door and that seems to make it worse. Harry grips himself tight wanting to knock but scared of waking some else up or the older boy getting mad at him. He could honestly say had this been Charlie he would’ve already knocked by now, albeit quietly though.

The stream of the older boy is slowing down and for that Harry is grateful, until he hears the flush. The water is almost too much and he is literally minutes away from losing it, as he gains control the faucet comes on and Harry stifles a sob as his bladder releases itself into the already soaking wet goodnight which of course leaks and soon he can feel the hot liquid pouring down his legs and soaking his Pokémon pajama bottoms. He looked at the puddle forming underneath him and he is silently crying, unable to help it. What is he gonna do now? His body sagged in relief as his bladder empties itself. He is still going when the door open, though he keeps his gaze low to the ground.

Bill was half asleep and almost doesn’t see him, until he nearly bumps into him. He blinked sleepily as he looked at the boy in front of him, through is foggy brain he could still tell right off the back that something wasn’t right. For starters he was standing still and looking at the ground, why wasn’t he moving to go into the loo?

"Harry what’s wrong?" He mumbled voice thick with sleep.

Harry shrugged dejectedly as the puddle grew bigger around him; he had given up on trying to stop mid-flow. He couldn’t, and he only succeeded in getting his hands wet.

 

"Well let me move, I'm assuming you need the loo?" He asked quietly, still hadn’t noticed anything amiss.

"I don’t have to go anymore," Harry whimpered as he felt the last of his pee drip down his leg.

"What do you mean you don’t have to..? Oh," Bill replied finally looking down at the floor.

The toilet light had illuminated the hallway where they were and he could see plain as day the puddle of liquid around Harry, not to mention Harry's pajama bottoms were drenched.

 

"You took too long and I couldn’t hold it anymore," Harry explained quietly.

"Why didn’t you go use the one downstairs?" Bill whispered gently grabbing Harry's hand.

"It was too dark," Harry said tearfully, allowing the older boy to pull him into the loo.

"I'm sorry Harry, why didn’t you just knock?" Bill asked gently.

"Didn’t want you to be mad," he replied sniffling, though his tears never stopped.

"Why would I be mad?" Bill asked a bit confused.

"For disturbing you," Harry replied still not looking up. He couldn’t believe what just happened. How was he going to fix this?

"You wouldn’t have disturbed me at all Harry," Bill said gently. "You don’t like the dark?"

Harry didn’t say anything in response to that; he didn’t want his best mate’s brother to tell Ron about his fear. Though he knew Ron wouldn’t make fun since he himself was terrified of spiders, but why tempt fate?

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get your bag, and my wand," Bill said as he gingerly stepped over the puddle. He understood then, Harry like Ron was afraid of the dark. Then again after dealing with what they did for the past two years at Hogwarts Bill was not at all surprised. After dealing with Voldermort for two years, of course they were afraid of things going bump in the night.

Harry stood in the middle of the loo and glanced at the mirror. His face was tear-streaked and his eyes were red as well as his nose; which was running. The sight of himself made him want to cry harder and he quickly averted his eyes. He was getting cold, and he did not like the feeling of this extremely soaked garment between his legs. There was nothing he could do, so he just waited for Bill to come back.

Bill rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he grabbed his wand feeling bad for the kid. He walked quietly but quickly to his little brother’s room, wand lit up in a low Lumos and grabbed the pack by the door. He noticed it was already open, but he just grabbed it and closed the door. He headed back to the loo, banishing the puddle on the floor with a flick of his wand.

"Here you are Harry," he said quietly as he walked in the loo and closed the door. He set the bag on the counter and turned to the silent boy next to him. 

Harry looked up at the older boy tearfully, was it childish that he just wanted Snape? He didn’t like cleaning charms it still left him feeling dirty, and he was paranoid that you could still smell the pee on him. He wanted a bath but he wasn’t about to tell the older boy that.

Bill put a silencing spell around the bathroom and sighed they could talk now without whispering.

"Did you want a bath Harry? No one can hear the water run now," Bill said gently, he did have eyes and he could see the boy looking longingly at the tub.

"If...if it would be ok," he mumbled out.

"Its fine, lemme run the water," Bill replied walking over towards the tub to start the water.

Harry took off his shirt automatically, it wasn’t until he came to him bottoms that he remembered what he was wearing underneath. He colored slightly and froze up not wanting the older boy to see.

Bill noticed and got up to leave, not wanting to invade his privacy.

"Stay, don’t leave," Harry found himself saying grabbing the back of the boy's t-shirt. He couldn’t handle having to clean up alone; Snape had always helped him when he had an   
accident. Since he couldn’t have Snape, Bill was the next best thing.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes I'm sure," Harry replied, fear replacing the embarrassment as he quickly tugged off his bottoms. 

Bill turned off the water, not commenting on what looked like a mixture between underwear and soggy nappy between Harry’s legs. He could only guess what it was for, and he shrugged his shoulders. He knew whatever it was that Harry probably couldn’t help it. He walked back towards the counter and started taking out an extra pair of pajama bottoms, and what looked some normal boxers, until he felt them.

"Harry what exactly is this?" He asked as he felt the material and he was unable to stem his curiosity.

"Its muggle underwear, they help with um...bedwetting," Harry finally choked out.

“You wet the bed Harry?" Bill asked softly, looking at the underwear in interest.

"Yes, please don’t tell anyone," Harry whispered dejectedly.

"I won’t kid; it’s not my secret to tell." Bill said honestly, though he was curious about one thing.

"Thank you," Harry replied quietly.

"Do they have any for girls?" Bill asked casually.

"Yea, but theirs don’t look like boxers," Harry answered.

"I would hope not," Bill said chuckling.

He would talk to his dad about making a detour tomorrow when they did their trip. The muggles had a good idea, and he knew that Ginny would love this; it was lot better than waking up wet. He knew she was embarrassed that the problem had come back after her first year of school. Again he couldn’t blame her, for what she went through. They were lucky that was all that came out of her run in with Voldermort. He looked at the small boy in front of him and sighed.

"Harry its ok that you wet the bed," Bill said gently.

"No it not I'm 13 now," Harry said sniffling before shaking his head sadly.

"That doesn’t mean anything, don’t tell her I told you this but Ginny does it too." Bill said quietly.

"What? No way, your pulling my leg," Harry said not believing that in the slightest.

"She does, why else would I ask if they came in girl sizes?" Bill said pointedly.

"But she, are you serious?" That was all Harry could say, as he stared at the redhead.

He couldn’t tell you what he was feeling, because he didn’t know himself. It was a warm feeling to know that he wasn’t alone in this. He looked at Bill before he spoke.

"Are you gonna tell her about me?" Harry asked softly.

"I would like too, especially since I told you about her. It would make her feel better that one of her friends did it too." Bill replied honestly.

"Ok...just don’t tell Ron please," Harry said softly as he sniffled. He knew how it felt to feel like you were the only one with this problem and he didn’t want Ginny to feel like that.

"Its ok Harry, don’t cry. Your secret is safe with me kid," he replied reassuringly.

Bill nodded it made perfect sense now, and he grabbed another shirt. He could only assume that Snape had packed the bag because he highly doubted Harry would pack any extra sets of clothing. Bill took a seat on the close toilet, conjuring a book to read as Harry stepped into the tub. He threw a cleaning charm on the wet clothes on the floor before placing them in the plastic bag inside the pack. 

Harry relaxed in the warm water as he grabbed his wash towel and started to clean up. The tears ran silently down his face and he wanted nothing more to go home. But it was around 3:30am and he knew that he would never be allowed. The fact that he couldn’t get the comfort from Snape that he so desperately needed, made him cry just a little bit harder.

Harry was sitting in the bathtub, wishing he had his toys and was at home. He felt so alone and he felt the back of his eyes burning again as the tears tried to fall again. He soaped the wash cloth before cleaning himself up. He sniffled loudly but never said a word the entire bath. He sat there for a while until the water got cold and finally looked up at Bill.

"I wanna get out now," he said quietly.

Bill nodded and stood up and held out a towel for him. Turning around he pulled the plug to let out the water.

Harry stood there wrapped in an oversize towel shivering and sniffling. He got dressed quickly, slipping on his special underwear first. When he finished he looked at the soaked garment on the floor. He didn’t know what to do with it, and he picked it up dejectedly. He didn’t want anyone to see it in the rubbish bin because they would know that it belonged to him. 

Bill turned around to see Harry looking on the verge of tears again and after seeing what he was holding he knew why.

"I got it Harry," he said waving his wand and banishing it out of existence.

Harry smiled gratefully, before hugging himself tightly. 

"Time to go back to bed," Bill said softly as he grabbed the pack and waved his wand to cancel the silencing charm.

"Can...can I floo my dad?" Harry finally asked unable to stifle the sob this time.

"Harry it’s late, and Snape isn’t one you want to wake up at 4:00 in the morning," Bill said trying to get him to smile. His mother and father had already explained the situation to him and Charlie in better depth then his younger siblings about Harry’s relatives and how Snape played into it.

"He doesn’t mind, I've woken him up before in the night. Please can I floo him. I need him,” Harry whimpered through his sobs.

"I sorry Harry you can’t," Bill said gently though inside he was feeling awful. 

He knew that if he did Harry would want to go back home leaving Ron to wonder what happened to him during the night. He didn’t want to explain to his family why Harry left, not to mention he could help but feel like Harry needed more independence. It was boggling to him how clingy the smaller boy actually was. Apparently his relative’s abuse went a lot further then his parents had said. This was more than a few hits, with angry words thrown in there. Bill could see the signs quite clearly, and he still couldn’t fathom how they could do that to anyone; let alone a child who was their own flesh and blood.

"I want...my...daddy," Harry gasped out through his sobs that were shaking his small frame.

"I know you do buddy, it'll be ok though," Bill said before reaching down to pick him up.

He was a bit surprised about the weight of the boy, he was expecting something solid like Ron, but Harry was about as light as Ginny. Bill walked out off the loo and set Harry's pack in his own room before walking downstairs. He felt the grip around his neck tightened as they walked down in the darkness and he patted his back to calm him down. Bill headed into the kitchen for some warm milk.

Harry cried silently into the older male's shirt, he wanted the smell of potions and security he usually got when he hugged Snape.

"Harry it'll be ok, just call down," Bill said trying to sooth him, and fix him a warm drink.

Grabbing the cup in one hand he decided (with the way Harry was clinging to him) to head to his own room. He closed his door and turned on the light before setting Harry on the bed.

"Drink this slowly Harry," he said handing him the cup.

"Can I have Padfoot?" Harry mumbled softly referring to his dog. The name he'd chosen was familiar to him but he couldn’t understand why, nor could he remember if it belonged to anyone.

"What’s that?" Bill asked legitimately confused.

"My stuffed dog, he was on my bed," Harry explained softly.

"Oh ok, and yea I'll go get him," Bill said quickly opening the door and going down the hall to Ron's room. He returned quickly with the toy and handed it to Harry who latched on it tight.

"Are you ready to go back to bed now?" Bill asked gently as he sat down next to him.

Harry didn’t say anything; he just buried his face into his stuffed animal. It smelled of home and he found himself unable to stop his tears.

"Harry...." was all Bill said before picking him up and placing him in his lap.

Harry said nothing only lifting his head to drink the warm milk with honey. It was so yummy, and it made him sleepy. He found himself closing his eyes and relaxing completely against Bill's chest.

"That’s it Harry," Bill said softly as the younger boy's breathing started to even out. He held him for 15 minutes more wanting to make sure that he was totally asleep, before he slowly got up and carried him back to Ron's room.

After tucking him in and then checking on his brother Bill walked out and headed back to his room to get some much needed sleep


	45. Chapter 45

Harry woke up the next more to the sun shining brightly in his face. He moaned before tugging the pillow over his head. He could hear Ron snoring still and wished that could have been him. The dungeons never woke him up like this; the manor didn’t either as he usually had the windows covered. As he rolled over he felt like his bladder was screaming for relief. He shook his head, he would never drink that much pumpkin juice again; no matter how good it was. He jumped out of bed and wondered over to the door. As he opened it he became more aware of the noises in the hallway. 

Harry stepped out to see Percy and the twins banging on the door to the loo, arguing about who was next. Harry winced before coming to stand behind them. It being the morning meant he needed to go quite badly, and he didn’t want to have another accident, especially in front of more people. It was bad enough with almost not making it with Charlie and then Bill seeing him wet. 

2 minutes later and Harry was holding himself quite openly, as he jumped up and down in desperation. They were so into their argument they didn’t notice him, nor Bill who opened the door to see what was going on. Harry tried to smile but it came out a grimace, Bill's shaving cream made him look like Father Christmas.

"What is going on out here?" Bill asked staring at his younger brothers, who all started to speak at once.

“We were here first but…”

“Then Percy tried to jump…”

“In front of us using…”

“The I’m older tag,” Fred finished, while George glared at Percy.

Before Bill could say anything, he glanced behind them when he heard a small voice call his name.

"Bill," Harry whimpered as he felt himself about to leak. He wasn’t even sure the man had heard him until he locked eyes with him.

"Come on in Harry," Bill replied when he caught sight of the frantic dancing.

Harry nodded gratefully but he couldn’t get through because the twins were in the way.

Bill frowned as Harry tried to make his way through the redheads but couldn’t. He groaned inwardly when Harry bent over at the waist.

"Move it guys, let him through," he said loudly, before reaching through and grabbing Harry by the front of his shirt before pulling him into the loo. He closed the door quickly, as he heard the boy scamper towards the toilet.

"Igottapeebad," Harry said desperation evident in his voice.

"I know you do Harry," Bill replied grabbing his razor and turning back to the sink. Though they had shaving charms; Bill like his father, preferred to use muggle means. While it took a bit longer then the charm, the results were better, not to mention it was easier for him.

Harry danced in front of the toilet as he hurriedly lifted the seat up, before pulling his pants and boxers down enough to go. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as his liquid started forcibly hitting the toilet water. He smiled as he relieved himself, happy to have made it.

"Thank you," Harry said still going, though he smiled as he turned to look at Bill.

"Keep your eye on the bowl Harry," Bill said shaking his head in amusement.

Harry blushed but nodded as he continued, he was reminded of the time he peed in the parking lot because of how much he seemed to be going. He didn’t know he could hold that much in. He tried to push it out faster as he was still going, but he could feel his bladder slowly emptying.

"Good thing I let you in," Bill said chuckling softly as he heard how much the small boy was producing.

Harry nodded very grateful for that as his stream started to weaken. 10 seconds later and he was done, he had never felt more relieved. Putting himself back in his underwear he leaned over to flush the toilet. He stood there for a second just looking at Bill shave; it looked so much fun.

"You can wash your hands Harry," Bill said moving back and turning on the water.

Harry moved to the sink before quickly washing his hands and drying them on the towel. He smiled before opening the door and walking out.

"Sorry about that..."

"Mate we didn’t see..."

"That you were hiding behind us..."

"Though we are glad..."

"To see that you..."

"Made it ok...” the twins finished.

Harry blushed before he nodded once; their way of talking always made him dizzy. He walked back towards Ron's room, where he found his mate blinking sleepily at him.

"Morning Ron," Harry said cheerfully.

"Hey Harry, where we're you? For a second I thought you might've gone home," Ron said pulling the covers off.

"I was in the loo," Harry replied, keeping to himself that had Bill allowed him to floo Snape he would be. He was feeling better now, but at the time he just wanted to be with his dad.

"That’s where I need to be," Ron said as he stood up and stretched.

"Bill is in there," Harry murmured.

"That’s not a problem, if you have to go bad enough he'll let you in," Ron said knowingly before walking out to the hall.

Harry knew just what he meant and for that he was grateful. He grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a green shirt with a dinosaur on it before getting dressed. Deciding on brushing his teeth after breakfast Harry headed downstairs.

"Good morning," he said as he came into the kitchen before taking a seat at the table.

He received the greeting back from the few people that were in there, before Mrs. Weasely was loading up his plate.  
Harry looked down at his full plate and sighed, she served a lot of food and he wasn’t even sure if he could eat it all. He looked around the table not sure if he was supposed to eat or wait until everyone came down.

"Eat up dear before it gets cold," Molly said, as she walked passed him.

"Yes m’am," he replied before digging into his food with gusto.

He ate half of what was on his plate before his stomach was feeling a bit bloated from all the food. By that time nearly everyone was seated and eating. Harry sighed before taking another bite of food. He felt like he was going to explode if he ate anymore but he didn’t want to be ungrateful. This had never been a problem at home; Snape always seemed to know how much was enough for him.

"If your full Harry, don’t eat anymore; you’re going to make yourself sick," Charlie said before taking his plate way and passing it to his mum to put on the counter. He had seen the boy struggling to eat the rest of his food. He knew everyone didn’t have a bottomless pit like they Weaseley boys did.

"So dad, where are we going today?" Percy asked as he took a bite of his toast.

"One of my fellow wizards is married to a muggle and he was telling me about this place in the muggle world for families to have fun." Arthur explained happily.

"What kind of place dad?" Ron asked.

"That is a surprise," was all Arthur said before returning to his food.

Harry smiled happily as conversation around the table turned to talk about where they might be going. He was so excited. 

After breakfast was over Molly, told them all to go finished getting ready. As they all clambered up the stairs she grabbed Bill and Charlie and told them to make sure that the younger ones; meaning Ginny, Harry, and Ron packed an extra set of clothes. Since they were going to be in the muggle world it would be best if they refrained from doing any magic out there. Bill and Charlie agreed before heading to get ready themselves.

"Ron; you and Harry each pack a backpack with a change of clothes," Charlie said sticking his head in the door. Bill had gone to tell the same to Ginny.

"Oy, why do we have to do that?" Ron asked oblivious and confused at the moment.

Harry blushed slightly he knew what Charlie was getting at; Snape had done it every time they went out for which Harry was grateful for each time he needed them; but he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him embarrassed nonetheless. He took his things out his pack while Charlie explained to Ron why they were doing it. He turned around when he heard Ron's horrified reaction and grinned.

"It’s not a big deal mate; we just can’t use magic around muggles. Not to mention what if we use it in private and there’s another witch or wizard around? What would happen if they saw Harry Potter and the Weasleys?" Harry said rationally as he packed a set of clothes, making sure to include underwear.

"Right, sorry mate I had forgotten about that," Ron replied sheepishly.

Charlie winked at Harry for diffusing the situation before going back to his room, and making sure he had everything. 

Harry had his money sack around his neck; apparently Snape didn’t believe he wouldn’t lose it and he spelled it closed until Harry needed to take something out of it. He couldn’t take it off or anything. Though it was weightless and he had no idea how much money was actually in it. Snape and Harry didn’t feel comfortable letting the Weasleys pay for him when they didn’t have too.

10 minutes later and everyone was downstairs and waiting by the door. They walked outside to see that Arthur had rented a van for them to use that day. Harry wanted the floor to open up and swallow him when they started talking about the Ford Angelis that he and Ron took to Hogwarts.

Everyone was soon scrambling inside with the 3 youngest in the way back the set off for the trip. Harry had a window seat and he didn’t know how long the ride was and didn’t want to fall asleep because he didn’t want to wet. He leaned against the glass as he heard tidbits from various conversations around him. He and Ron had just started talking about Quidditch when Harry felt his bladder prod him. 

Harry had forgotten to go before he left because he was so excited. Looking at his watch he saw they had only been in the car for 25 minutes. He wasn’t about to ask to stop besides he knew he could hold it for a while anyways. As he rested against the window his eyes started closing on their own accord and though he resisted it at first; he couldn’t keep doing it forever and Harry soon drifted off to sleep


	46. Chapter 46

Charlie turned around to check on the 3 behind him and they were in different stages of sleeping. Ron was nodding off, jerking back his head whenever he drifted off, Ginny was blinking rapidly trying to stay awake, and Harry was gone to this world. He reached over to place a pillow between Harry and the window before moving Ron to lean on Harry. He looked at Ginny in amusement as she slowly lost the battle to sleep before situating her and turning around.

"Don’t be so loud, their sleeping," Charlie said quietly effectively shushing the van.

"Who’s sleeping?"

"Harry, Ron and Ginny are," He replied with a shrug.

"That’s good, when they get to the park they'll be rested up." Molly said softly.

"We're going to a park?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yes and no, it’s a different type of park a muggle theme park of sorts. Do be quiet and don’t tell the younger ones I want them to be surprised." Arthur said firmly.

"Of course dad..."

"We can keep…"

"Secrets," they finished together.

2 hours later Harry was moving a bit in his seat, his hand squeezing himself tightly trying to alert his brain of his struggles. He woke up hand deep in his groin with a small gasp. He was horrified that he had fallen asleep and breathed a great sigh of relief when he realized he didn’t wet. That relief last for about a second when he found out why. His bladder was too full and he knew he didn’t have long until his bladder just gave out.

 

He looked around the van uneasily, Ron and Ginny were asleep, and damn near everyone else was as well, except for Charlie and Mr. Weasley; who was driving. He had no clue what they were talking about and he didn’t care. Harry sat wiggling in his seat for a moment as he placed the pillow over his lap. Harry was borderline frantic he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Harry closed his eyes tightly, as a wave of desperation hit and he knew he’d better speak up soon.

 

"Are we almost there?" He asked quietly though the stillness in the van they heard him just fine.

"Be there in a half hour," Arthur replied happily.

"Oh that long?" Harry murmured though they still heard it.

"Did you need something Harry?" Charlie asked lazily turning around.

“Ye…no I didn’t,” Harry stammered out, as his desperation hit him full force.

Charlie frowned slightly before focusing his gaze on Harry’s face. His face looked pinched and he seemed to be in pain, what the hell?

“You ok Harry?” Charlie asked looking intently at his face.

“I need a stop,” Harry said almost inaudibly, unable to keep still or his silence. He didn’t want to risk an accident today, especially not in the car with the chances of it getting on someone other them himself.

“Why, what’s the matter?” Charlie asked thinking that the boy probably wasn’t feeling well.

 

Harry grimaced before squirming in his seat as he gripped himself tightly, trying hard not to jostle Ron. He didn’t wanna wake his friend up, and have to explain what was going on.

“Did you need the loo Harry?” Charlie asked, seeing the movement, and the crotch grab. He was asking to be sure, but he knew the problem immediately.

“Uh huh, can we stop soon?” Harry whispered desperately for once not trying to deny it as he leaned forward in his seat.

“Yea, hold on for a bit mate. Hey dad, when’s the next rest area coming up?” Charlie asked.

“There’s one in about 5 minutes, Harry needs to go?” Arthur asked getting over into the exit lane.

“Yea,” Charlie replied turning around to check on Harry.

Harry nodded having heard Mr. Weasely, and tried not to let how bad he had to go show. As he sat there he suddenly bolted up in his seat, how was he going to get out? He was in the furthest seat from the door, he would wet by the time he crawled over everyone and actually got out the car. His panic wasn’t helping his already filled to the brim bladder and he wasn’t surprised when he lost a few drops into his boxers. He looked at Charlie not wanting to bother him, but not knowing what else to do. He laid his head on the window and whimpered a bit, trying to figure this out.

“Just hold on Harry, he’s getting off the roadway now,” Charlie said soothingly, when he heard the whimper. Charlie frowned as he took in the same thing that was currently sending Harry into a panic.

“Harry I want you to unbuckle your seatbelt then lean forward,” Charlie said taking off his own so he could lift him over the seats.

“Ok,” Harry said quickly doing it, before he was lifted up and sitting next to Charlie.

“Bill wake up, I need you to move for a minute,” Charlie said as Arthur started to pull into the rest area.

“Why, are we there already?” Bill asked sitting up a bit and blinking the sleep out his eyes.

“No, we gotta get out though,” Charlie said turning to check on Harry again.

“Where we going then,” he asked yawning widely.

“Harry needs the loo, like now. Open the door quick Bill,” Charlie said quietly.

For his part Harry was rocking animatedly in his seat, not really paying attention to anyone else but his now pulsing bladder. He could feel a spurt trying to make its way out, but he held himself tighter so he wouldn’t leak again. He didn’t want to ruin the day before it hadn’t even started yet. 

Bill quickly opened the door having heard that, and jumped out before turning around to let his brother out and see how Harry was holding up.

Harry climbed out the van slowly before doubling over as tears sprung into his eyes. He clenched his thighs together as both his hands squeezed himself tightly. As the spasm passed he stood back up, and removed one hand before looking at the two red heads in front of him.

“Right, come on then,” Charlie said reaching for his hand automatically.

Harry latched on tightly as Charlie led the way towards the toilets. He moaned and stiffened before stopping a second later as he felt his boxers dampen. He stood stock still both hands holding his crotch as he bent over trying to contain the flood.

 

“Shit…Harry come on kid, we’re almost there,” Charlie said pulling on his arm as he tried to get Harry to move again.

“It’s starting to come out,” Harry whispered tearfully, too scared to move at this point for fear of more leaking out.

“You can do it Harry, just try,” Charlie urged him.

“Merlin Charlie, just pick him up already,” Bill finally spoke, trying to keep the frustration out of his tone, wondering why his brother hadn’t done that sooner.

Harry didn’t say anything but nodded in agreement with Bill, as a few tears fell down his face.

“Just hold on about a minute more Harry,” Charlie said before picking him up quickly and sprinting towards the loo.

“Hurry, Hurry please,” Harry whimpered as a he as he squirmed in Charlie’s arms as he lost a few more spurts into his boxers. 

Harry could feel them already soaked through, but was too afraid to look to see if it showed through on his trousers. He was terrified that Charlie would feel it on his hands and know that he was peeing on himself.

 

Meanwhile Bill, who watched Charlie run off to the toilets with Harry; thought since they had stopped at a rest area he should head back to the car to check on Ginny and wake her up and see if she needed to go. He was also hoping that she hadn’t wet too. He quickly hurried back into the van and very carefully made his way to the back. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was dry but she was moving around quite a bit.

 

“Gin-Gin, wake up sweetie,” he whispered softly, as he gently shook her shoulder.

“Whazzit?” She mumbled tiredly, as she opened her bleary eyes to look at her brother.

“Come use the loo,” Bill replied quietly.

“Ok,” she replied sleepily, she had felt her bladder quite clearly when she sat up. She reached her arms up to him to grab her.

 

Bill shook his head in amusement before picking up his little sister and getting out the van. He walked quickly to the toilet, trying to keep her awake. He frowned as he came to the toilets, the men’s loo had a line, and he sighed gratefully when Charlie and Harry went to the front of it.

“Gin-Gin, go in and use it, I’ll be right here by the door,” Bill said setting her down by the door.

Ginny nodded before walking through the door and heading into a stall.

Bill waited anxiously for her, very grateful that it didn’t seem to be a lot of women who needed the loo. He wouldn’t hesitate to go in there if Ginny needed him. 

"Almost there, hold it a few more seconds," Charlie said sighing in relief when he saw the men’s sign for the toilet.

"I can’t its coming out right not, let me down Charlie," Harry said pulling at his trousers frantically and trying to squirm out of his arm. If he peed on Charlie he would be so humiliated.

Charlie said nothing in response to that, though he held him tighter as he burst through the door. He groaned loudly in frustration, turning a few heads in their direction, as he saw the line and he knew that Harry couldn’t hold it that long.

"You and your little brother can go before me if you like. The little one looks likes he busting," a man in line said kindly.

"That’s cuz I am," Harry said sniffling as he leaked a bit more.

He didn’t say anything else as he was jostled around in Charlie’s arms. Harry was dribbling pee steadily by this point when finally a stall opened. He was set down in front of the toilet as his buckles on his clothes suddenly disappeared in thin air. He ignored that in favor of pulling his underwear down and peeing into the toilet. It felt great to be going even though only half of it ended up in the toilet. The rest had completely soaked his boxers and his trousers to about mid-knee.

"Feel better kid?" Charlie asked gently, one hand over his thumping heart.

"Yes, but I didn’t make it fully," Harry said as he flushed the toilet. He was already sniffling piteously as he surveyed the damage done to his clothes.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked softly.

"Look at me, what am I gonna do?" Harry said crying softly as he turned to face Charlie in embarrassment. He never had to ask that question with Snape, the man just knew what to do.

Charlie winced before looking up at Harry who was crying. He tapped his wand against his arm, though technically his mum had said no magic today, she wasn’t here at the moment.

“Hey Harry, can you keep a secret mate?” Charlie asked quietly.

“Uh huh,” Harry said sniffling pathetically as he stared at his shoes.

“I’m gonna spell you clean, and then hit you with a refreshing charm. Just promise me you won’t tell mum alright?” Charlie explained quietly.

“I promise,” Harry said miserably as he looked at his trousers.

Charlie quickly spelled him clean and threw a gentle cleaning charm at his face to wipe up his tears and the redness that showed he had been crying.

“Thanks Charlie,” Harry replied appreciatively, before beaming at the older male.

“No problem Harry, let’s go,” Charlie responded as he ruffled Harry’s hair before opening the stall and leaving.

“What’s Bill doing?” Harry asked as they walked over to the redhead who was leaning against the wall by the women’s loo.

“He’s waiting for Ginny,” Charlie said, when just at that moment the girl in question walked out.

“Hi Ginny,” Harry said smiling shyly.

“Hi Harry, guess what Dad says we’re almost there,” she said excitedly as they all started walking back to the van.

“Awesome, do you know where we’re going?” Harry asked.

“Nope, I only know that part because mum woke up and asked dad how long it would be.” Ginny said proudly.

“Cool, I wonder if Ron is still asleep,” Harry murmured out loud.

“What do you think?” She asked smirking at him.

Harry blushed slightly for a moment, and smiled. Of course Ron was asleep, he could sleep through anything. He and Ginny raced back to the van making sure to keep Bill and Charlie in their sights.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I said this, but this story is fully completed, its just a matter of me copying and pasting the story along. I feel that it's fair to tell you guys reading it for the first time(here) I want you to know that it is also posted to two other sites. And at both of those sites, its completed in it's entirety. So if you were tired of waiting for me to update, you can check out the other two sites. Its on fanfic, just google the title and I promise you it will come up lol. Okay onto the story!

Ginny and Harry talked excitedly the whole way there and as they got closer their eyes widened as they saw the place they were going to. Harry grinned brightly as he looked at her. This was gonna be so much fun. They arrived at the park 20 minutes later, and Harry grinned at the name Cornwall’s Crealy Devon Adventure Park. He was so excited and he turned around to wake up Ron.

"Get up mate we're here," Harry said shaking his shoulder.

"Whazzit,” Ron mumbled not even opening his eyes.

"Try this Harry. Ron, Charlie's eating all your food off your plate," Fred called out, covering his ears a second later.

"Mum; don’t let him eat my food!" Ron yelled loudly as he instantly jerked up, hitting his head on the ceiling of the car.

"Ronald dear, they were kidding," Molly soothed; she knew how youngest son could be.

Harry laughed at his mate’s disgruntled expression at having been tricked.

Molly figured that the kids would want to split up to do different things. Percy was gonna be with the twins, Bill is with Ginny, and Charlie has the boys.

"Can we stay with Charlie, Bill?" Ginny asked her brother, she knew that she would have more fun if they were all together.

"Please Bill?" Harry asked, having caught on to her train of thought.

"Of course we can," Bill said looking at Charlie, not minding in the least.

 

After the group arrangements, Molly tells them all that since it is 10:00am, they will have lunch at 2:00pm and everyone will meet at the same place. Harry smiles as Charlie grabs his and Ron's hand as the crowd around the entrance is huge and quite daunting. Everyone soon separated into their groups and the fun can begin.

"Can we get on Maximus first?" Harry asked as he looks through the park map.

"How about this; everyone will have a turn. We'll start with Harry, Ginny, and Ron and then it'll start over unless Bill and I want to do something ok?" Charlie said to the kids.

"Ok," they all replied as they headed for the first ride.

As they walked Charlie smiled at what beautiful day this was gonna be, the sun was shining bright. As he passed a few food carts, he frowned, before looking over at Bill.

"What is it?" Bill asked quietly, at Charlie's look.

"It’s kind of hot today, I don’t want them to get dehydrated ya know?" Charlie said shaking his head.

"And they won’t, thanks for reminding me." Bill said halting the group for a moment.

"Everyone needs to drink a bottle of water. You do not have to drink it all at this second but we don’t want you to get sick ok?" Charlie said pulling out his money. He was grateful that he and Bill had stopped at Gringotts yesterday to exchange currency beforehand.

 

Harry nodded having had to deal with this from Snape, reached into the pouch around his neck for his money.

 

"Harry what is this?" Bill asked as Harry held out a 5 pound note to him.

"My money for my water," Harry said a bit confused.

"We have enough to get your water Harry," Bill said quietly.

"I know but I wanna pay for my own," he replied voice trying to stop his voice from taking on a distressed tone.

"Kid, put your money away," Charlie said softly.

"But I'm not supposed to let you..." Harry trailed off as he blinked away the sudden tears. 

 

He didn’t want them to spend money on him, he had his own. He didn’t feel right allowing his friends family to pay for him, especially since they were short on cash and he wasn’t.

 

"Keep it Harry, that way you and Ron can have some for arcade games alright?" Bill said smiling, having seen the rapid blinking in Harry's eyes. 

 

Ron looked at Harry curiously whose green eyes were a bit too shiny for his taste.

 

"Its ok mate, I have money too and they won’t let me spend it either." Ron said quietly.

 

Harry smiled a bit at Ron as he crumpled the note in his hand, he didn’t understand why they felt like they had to pay for it. He gave a soft reply of thanks when he was handed a water bottle. Harry drank it deeply trying to rid his throat of that lump that was making it hard for him to swallow. He was grateful when they came to the ride; and he and Ron grabbed Ginny's hand as they walked over to the line.

 

"What the hell was that about?" Charlie asked Bill as the kids headed towards the roller coaster.  
"He's uncomfortable about us spending money on him." Bill said simply as he watched them wait in line.

 

Charlie nodded that he understood that, but didn’t comment on it. He knew exactly what Harry was trying to do. He realized a second later that the kids had an odd number before speaking to Bill as he kept his eyes on the kids.

 

“One of us should ride with them; otherwise one of them is going to ride alone.” Charlie said noticing that this coaster was two seats in one row.

“We’ll all ride, I don’t mind being the odd one out,” Bill said as they headed for the line.

 

Ron was talking excitedly to Harry and Ginny when they got off the ride. The rollercoaster was wicked and he had a blast. He was so excited he wasn’t paying attention to his body and he should have since his brain was desperately trying to alert him. As they took a breather and stood in line for the next ride, it all seemed to hit him at once and his hands immediately grabbed for his crotch. 

 

Trying to see how far they were from the front, he groaned he didn’t think he could wait that long. He hadn’t gone since he woke up that morning having slept through the rest stop. He shuffled his feet a moment, not liking this feeling in the slightest. He had gotten so quiet that Ginny and Harry was looking at him a bit strangely.

 

"Ron; are you ok mate?" Harry asked concern all in his voice.

Ron nodded his head but didn’t verbally reply, trying to wait for Bill and Charlie's conversation to have a break.

"Charlie, I gotta use the toilet," Ron said turning to his brother

"Ok we'll go right after this ride alright," Charlie replied, not understanding that Ron meant right at that very moment.

"No Charlie, I gotta use the toilet right now." Ron explained, trying not to let his voice whine, but his situation was getting more urgent.

"When did you last go Ron?" Bill asked quietly.

"This morning, when you were in there," Ron whimpered softly, trying not to hold himself again.

"Oh shit, Charlie go and take him now. He didn’t go when we stopped like Ginny and Harry did." Bill said to his brother, understanding the situation quite clearly now.

"Come on Ron," Charlie said putting his arm around his brother's shoulder before leading him out of the line

He wasn’t taking any chances today, especially after what he went through with Harry. As they finally got out of line, he stopped so he could take out his park map to see where the closest toilets were located at.  
Ron tried to wait patiently, but standing still was torture and he didn’t want to disgrace himself. He allowed himself to step from side to side, pacing if you will as he waited for his brother.

 

"Charlie," Ron whined before holding himself quickly as a spurt tried to come out. He could feel it trying to make its way through his firm grip on himself.

"I know Ron; I just don’t know where the loo is. Just give me a moment," Charlie said sighing in relief as someone in a park uniform walked by and he quickly stopped them.

Ron by the time had his eyes scrunched tight while he had himself in a death grip. He was too desperate to be embarrassed that he was holding himself like a little kid. He sniffled as the desperation seemed to hit him again and the spurt splashed through the front side of his boxers and he felt it dribbling down his leg.

"Charlie...bloody...it’s...coming...out," Ron stammered as his eyes stung with tears.

"I know Ron, let’s go." Charlie said ignoring the language at the moment as he winced at his admission before leading his brother quickly to the nearest loo. Thankfully the line wasn’t that long and though Charlie tried to give Ron encouraging words he was gonna lose the battle if he didn’t go and soon. 

A urinal finally opened up and Ron made a beeline for it, unbuckling and unzipping on the way. He pulled himself out of his damp boxers and aimed it at the porcelain. He sighed in obvious relief as it poured out of him. His shoulders sagged as he went, feeling better immediately.

Charlie relaxed as he saw Ron make it before deciding since he was here to; he could relieve himself as well. When they had finished they washed their hands and made their way out the loo.

Ron tried hard to ignore his damp boxers, and he was quiet still a bit shaken up about his almost accident.

Charlie looked down at his little brother worriedly, Ron was a chatterbox but he wasn’t talking at all. What the hell?

"Ron; are you feeling ok?" Charlie asked tugging his brother to a stop so he could look him in the eye.

"I almost didn’t make it, I didn’t like that feeling at all," Ron replied softly, visibly upset at what almost happened.

"I know you didn’t mate, next time I'll make sure to scope out the loos for ya beforehand ok?" Charlie said apologetically as he ruffled the other's hair.

"Alright, I guess that’s ok," Ron replied softly, still feeling a bit vulnerable and scared.

"By the way, you'd better not let mum hear you swear, or she'd swat you good." Charlie warned his little brother.

"It slipped?" Ron said wincing as he thought of what his mum would do him.

"Well make sure it doesn’t slip again. Now let’s go if we hurry they might still be in line." Charlie said as they jogged back towards the ride. 

They sighed in relief when he they saw that they had just made it in time. Everyone quickly piled on the ride and off they went.

Harry laughed with Ginny and Ron as they got off the coaster. While he had loved going to a theme park with Snape, going with his mates was something new and a lot more fun in a different way. 

As the kids talked Bill and Charlie kept note of the time and who was drinking their water like they were supposed to. Though they glanced over at the kids every time they passed a loo, they never asked. Bill was sure that they were old enough to let one of them know. Charlie knew how shy Harry could be when it came to it so he tried to keep an eye out for any strange behavior.


End file.
